Eternal Damnation
by TiffyAngel
Summary: Cat's returned from the dead... but things aren't as she had hoped they'd be. Piccolo and OC. Finally UPDATED! Ch. 32! 2-19-05
1. Otherworldly Fantasies Destroyed

Otherworldly Fantasies Destroyed  
  
A/N: I don't own DBZ but I own YOUR MOM! Sucks to your ASS-MAR!!!! *insane laughter ensues* Song lyrics are by Evanescence ("Bring Me to Life") not me. Also, for your personal information and reading pleasure, Piccolo is a sexual being (meaning he's got "equipment" so-to-speak). Be forewarned, citrus ahead but it is essential to the development of my plot; so, I highly suggest you read it! Please read and review!  
  
God......... I woke up again........ Another dream of you........ and you weren't there to comfort me........ but I've been accustomed to this disappointment for some time now......... I was the one who died----not you......... I'm all alone here in Enma's Realm of Retraining in the afterlife....... I have to make up for my sins......... I miss you so much it hurts to breathe; so, I'll just lie here with my cheek on the cool tile beside my bed......... it's nice and cool......... I can't even feel the teardrops hit the floor..........  
  
*How can you see into my eyes, Like open doors leading you down into my core, Where I've become so numb?*  
  
Do you know? Do you know how lonely I am? Do you know what it means to cry until you can't feel the tears anymore? You can't feel their lonely journey down the slack or creased contours of your face........... You're just......... numb.  
  
I choke back a sob thinking about it. I've cried so much since I've been here; I had no idea this would happen. I'm living in a dimension with no sense of time. I get only 3 hours to myself and I have to attend training courses specially designed for my particular sins to better my soul before I can even hope to return to the living realm......... your plane of existence, where things don't seem........ but are........ real.  
  
*Without a soul, My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home...........*  
  
They say things that make me want to cry............... They say it will make me wanna change for the better........... all I really wanna do is bash all their fucking faces in. I thought teachers were supposed to be encouraging........... These people SUCK! I hate them! I wanna tear the skin from their faces; I wanna make them bleed so I know they're real people! I don't even think they have a heart! God, I'd kill to rip a beating beauty from one of their hollow chests........... only to see it's made of stone. I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
*(Wake me up) Wake me up inside............ (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside............ (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark..............*  
  
I think I'm starting to believe them when they say I'll never see you again.......... I'm not exactly a nice girl to the people I meet here........... I've been to Punishment more times than I care to remember........... I've got a bad rep around here............ They say if I don't change I could be here for centuries in your time...........  
  
I wonder how long it's been for you............ How long have I been gone in Earth's time? A few minutes? A few days? Weeks? Months? ..........Years?  
  
*(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run........... (I can't wake up) Before I come undone.............. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become........*  
  
Do you remember the nights we spent together? I often lie awake during those precious 3 hours I'm given, thinking about what could be going through that mind of yours. You always were so brilliant, so patient. I wish I had your patience......... it'd spare me from a lot of unnecessary trips to Punishment.  
  
*Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me........ to life.*  
  
Oh yeah, I'm getting way off topic here. I said I dreamt about you last night, if that's what 3 hours accumulates to........ a night........... I was lying on top of your cape again.......... sweating. We must have been training or something........ but there I was and there you were peeling your soaking wet shirt off your sculpted back, throwing it aimlessly in the corner of our room........ MY room became OUR room when you decided to stay after the Saiya-jin battle......... after our training......... after you and I first made love.  
  
*(Wake me up) Wake me up inside............ (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside............. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark...........*  
  
You came over, your musky, outdoorsy scent overpowering my senses, and scooped me up into your arms, muttering something about me being oh-so- much-better with my form and technique........ blah blah blah......... like I didn't know you were carrying me to our bed.  
  
I chuckle as I ponder the amusing situation.  
  
So, you carried me to the bed and laid me on top of the covers since it was much too hot to get under them. Leaning over you pried open the window to allow a refreshing breeze to grace the sauna of a room we were relaxing in......... the cool air diffusing quickly through the screen covering the window opening.  
  
*(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run........ (I can't wake up) Before I come undone............ (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.......*  
  
As you eased back from the mindless task your eyes fell on my face. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks in a blush under your appreciative glance as it fell from my face to my blatantly feminine features... always a part of me you appreciated.  
  
Your hands slowly reached toward my stomach and I tensed in anticipation......... you always had a way of taking me by surprise............ taking me when I least expected it........... I closed my eyes as I felt your large, calloused hands caress the full length of my firm torso, memorizing the sensations you were stirring inside me. To me it had been years since I'd felt you........... to you it had been mere days. You didn't know I was coming to you from my subconscious......... To you, I was still real.............  
  
*Frozen inside without you touch, Without your love, darling, Only you are the life among the dead............*  
  
Your fingers tickled up my sides, teasing me beyond words, and I crinkled my nose in meek frustration. I knew you were loving this, during training I'd die before I surrendered to you.......... after training was a different story..........  
  
I felt your body tense as you leaned over me, bowing your head down to mine before your lips stole my senses with a tender kiss, coaxing me to allow you entrance; so, I parted my lips for you and relished the sensation of your mouth on mine, your tongue caressing me, your fangs barely touching my lips.......... I swear I was finally in Heaven..........  
  
*All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark, But you were there in front of me..........*  
  
Giggling, I pulled back from your intoxicating kiss, fully aware of the fact that your once-innocent hands were now caressing me under my training gi top. All I got in response was a simple smirk but the slight shimmer in your eyes softened my futile, mock resistance and I allowed you to remove the annoying garment before I ripped it off myself.  
  
Clutching my hands behind your smooth head, I felt my chest swell with love and adoration as you nuzzled my neck, nipping gently at the tender flesh there. I placed a single kiss on the top of your head, letting you know I was ready for anything you had for me.........  
  
*I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything.........*  
  
I guided my hands down the thick cords of muscle lining your back, stroking firmly, hoping to relieve any tension there with a delicate massage.  
  
I wrung my fingers together, still able to feel the tingle in their tips from my dream..........  
  
Your moan caught me by surprise and only caused me to bury my face into your thick neck and cling to you helplessly as your hands traveled farther south, grazing past my supple hips to my generous thighs. I could feel your claws on the most sensitive skin on my body, setting off electrifying pulses within my lithe form.  
  
*Without a thought, Without a voice, Without a soul.........*  
  
After much effort my quivering hands undid the blue sash holding up your purple gi pants and caressed the tender flesh there, stealing another gasp of pleasure from your throat. After you recovered, however, I suppose it was my turn to get it.......... You were grinning........ well, grinning for you I guess would just be a wider smirk with your fangs showing........... but it was your way of letting me know I was in for "trouble."  
  
I was going to have you........ Finally, after all those torturous dreams I'd had the night before, I felt as though I were really there with you; I'd finally get to make love with you again............ I felt I could live again after this.......... even if it were just a dream.  
  
*Don't let me die here, There must be something more........... Bring me to life..........*  
  
You arched back, your head at the foot of our bed, and sank into the soft comforters before throwing me a narrow-eyed, lope-sided smirk that suggested everything but innocent foreplay............. By God, I wanted you so badly!  
  
And......... as I reached out to you.......... I fell out of bed............ No, I really fell out of bed.......... out of the same damn bed I've slept in each night here in Enma's Realm of Retraining! I wasn't with you! You weren't here AGAIN!  
  
*(Wake me up) Wake me up inside............ (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.......... (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark............*  
  
I just let my body sink to the floor altogether, the covers twisting all around me. That dream could have been........... could have been real.......... I could have been touching you.......... finally......... after so long.............  
  
I miss you so much! I want to die and wake up in Hell; Hell's got to be better than this torture! I want you so much it makes my sides ache and I feel so cold and so hot all at the same time........ It isn't fair; I didn't know he was going to kill me. You're right, I've always trusted way too easily.......... and now I'm dead.......... wishing you were here..........  
  
I get so lonely; the white walls just make the future look so much bleaker to me........ Will I ever see you again? I'm not on anyone's good side here........... I'll never get out of here! They're all right! I'll never see you or our dear friends ever again! I am a lost cause! I'm so sorry!  
  
*(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run............. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone............ (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become............*  
  
The tears are still falling but I've lost all feeling in my face. I can barely hear my heart beating in my bruised chest. I can barely get my lungs to do their job; it's getting hard to breathe. Everything is turning black again............ I wonder if you can die in the afterlife......... I wonder where you'd end up if you did............  
  
*(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside, (Bring me to life)*  
  
But God, Piccolo, I need you here with me......... I need to be with you! 


	2. Giving Up My Sanctuary

Giving Up My Sanctuary  
  
20 EARTH YEARS LATER.......  
  
Well, it's been about 300,000 years here in Enma's Realm of Retraining since that disappointing dream I had..... Not much has happened since then, I've just been too tired....... too tired to even fight with my teachers in my retaining classes...... God, it's like a school week set on repeat...... same crap everyday...... no breaks besides those measly 3 hours!  
  
Anyway, the only reason I've been to Punishment lately has been for falling asleep in class. Like I can help it..... I'm just so tired! I wish this retraining would end....... I swear, my Suicide Redemption class makes me wanna slit my own wrists with the ready pen they've given me for taking notes! I only cut myself a few times over the course of two years on Earth- ---then Piccolo stopped me. That habit had been long dead for nearly two years before I died.  
  
Ugh! I hate this place! At least I felt like I had a reason to go to class when I had the energy to wreak havoc on my teachers; just my way of being true to myself in this Hell...... Defiance.  
  
Man, my thoughts are so jumbled, I can't even think! Oh well, I know there are three things in my life that I am certain of right now: I hate retraining, I miss Piccolo, and I think Mr. Moore might be my ticket out of this place...... Yeah, you heard me! A teacher actually likes me!  
  
Lemme tell you the story......  
  
A few nights ago I had another disorienting dream. I saw Piccolo with another woman........ in our bed........ I swear I'm getting paranoid...... but anyway, I was so broken up over the new uncertainty that I ran out of my room in a teary-eyed frenzy, not giving a rat's ass that I'd broken yet another retraining rule (never leave your room during the 3 hours of "recuperation," as they'd say).  
  
I'd slumped to the floor in a pathetic heap of flesh in the middle of the hallway, sobbing my heart out. That's when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end....... if I went to Punishment now....... I'd be broken........  
  
"Hey 062, what are you doing out here so late?" Mr. Moore's aged voice was strangely calming.  
  
Yes, I have no name in retraining........ I can't even remember my real one....... Even in my private thoughts I hear the mechanical "0........6........2........" of my newly adopted name.......  
  
I felt his thin arms encircle my waist and pull me to my feet.  
  
"062? Are you okay?"  
  
I couldn't help screaming out my next comment, "Piccolo's found another woman, I know it!!!!"  
  
Mr. Moore stood in front of me; he looked like he was gunna yell at me again........  
  
"062, let's go to class early and we'll talk, alright? Just you and me. Here's a shower pass," he handed me a blue ticket, "Go freshen up and meet me in my room in about twenty minutes, okay? Just relax for now."  
  
I just stood there stupefied as Mr. Moore walked away. Shower passes were hard to come by! And I... *I* had one! One of my teachers gave one to ME!  
  
The shower I had was so amazingly relaxing, I felt a bit of life flow back into me as each spray of warm water kissed my aching skin.  
  
Mr. Moore....... my Fighting teacher....... he was the one in charge of straightening out the mortal street fighters. Yeah, I'd messed a few people up in my short lifetime...... but Hell, those people deserved it!........ I wonder what he wants to talk about.......  
  
I got to class a few minutes late and he didn't rip into me like he usually did. Weird. The whole class was empty save for Mr. Moore........  
  
"Sit down 062," he took a seat on a desk next to mine. "What's going on?"  
  
"I want to go home," I replied simply, not too sure if I could trust Mr. Moore just yet.  
  
"Your actions certainly show that, 062, but you're working against your own goal...... the more you misbehave, the longer you'll be here. Retraining was designed by Lord Enma as a means of redemption so dead souls could learn from their sins and go on to Heaven or return to their own living realm. Until the soul has truly learned from its sins, it will remain here, going through its designated Sin Classes, until it reforms."  
  
I placed my head in my hands; the atmosphere of the room was suddenly too heavy, "I know all of this, Mr. Moore........"  
  
"So, why are you still going to Punishment?"  
  
"Cuz I hate everyone here and everyone hates me."  
  
Mr. Moore raised an eyebrow at me....... I hate it when people do that! It's so condescending!  
  
"I've been keeping a close record of your actions, 062...... If you don't change soon you risk losing your chance to return to Earth."  
  
I froze as these words sunk in.  
  
"You and Piccolo had a history........ and I know you want to get back to that life as soon as possible...... I'm sure you were very happy back then-- ---"  
  
"I was," I stated rather bluntly.  
  
"Yes; so, change. Become a better soul so you can go back to Earth, back to Piccolo," his eyes crinkled with concern. Now that's new, I'm used to the scowl he's so quick to give me.  
  
"I'm just so tired....... I don't know if I have the strength to change...... I just want to sleep......."  
  
"I'll strike a deal with you. If you stop causing trouble in my class, I'll coach you during the 3 hours of Recuperation to help you change."  
  
"During my 3 hours? Man, I need my sleep!"  
  
Mr. Moore glared at me, "Fine. You can sleep here for eternity then......." and he got up off the desk and paced across the classroom.  
  
I got up and headed toward the door........ ready to get zero sleep for the next God knew how many days.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow during Recuperation, Mr. Moore......"  
  
I felt him smile at me as I trudged down the hall to go back to bed.........  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it, please review! 


	3. Set Me Free

A/N: Glad to see you all like this story! =) Thank you, Hoda, for your criticism-less review! Hope you like some of the sentences in here!  
  
Damn it all.....  
  
23 EARTH YEARS LATER......  
  
I gotta say...... 3 hours of sleep never seemed so good when I could no longer have them. However, my attitude has been changing; I look forward to Mr. Moore's class, I even volunteer in class more often than not. I'm usually used in class sessions to demonstrate self-defense moves to help Mr. Moore teach the class useful fighting skills as opposed to unfair street fighting. Defense over offense was his rule of thumb.  
  
Our conversations during Recuperation pulled me out of the pit of despair I had literally thrown myself into. I felt motivated for the first time in thousands of years. Mr. Moore and I talked about anything and everything: from aspects of my former life, like my love for Piccolo, my friends, my schooling, how I died, to what Mr. Moore found especially pleasing about helping the damned reform, what a typical good and/or bad day for him is like, how he got used to only 3 HOURS OF SLEEP!!! Heh!  
  
Mr. Moore is in love with life. That's why he's decided to dedicate the rest of his eternity to the preservations of it; he wants to help people reform and return to their original lives as healthy, productive people--- not street fighters who work against the preservation of life. That's why he teaches defense skills. He hates violence because violence kills.  
  
Anyway, I'm just glad to have someone here who believes in me. It feels real good to have a supportive someone on your side of the ring when life takes you out for the count. Thanks to Mr. Moore, I want to live again......  
  
I'm not too sure how many days have passed here, as I no longer keep track, but one day, as I was teaching a particularly big fellow how to do a defense throw properly, a strange man entered the room. His skin was as blue as Earth's sky and he had two little white horns sticking out of his head. He looked like Satan....... who'd just walked out of the freezer!  
  
"Number 062, Lord Enma has looked over your records and issued you your Release Form. You are free to return home."  
  
I swear on my nonexistent life that the whole freakin' room came to a stand still; time literally froze as those words left the blue Satan-man's mouth and sunk into my head. My throat was dry and my mouth felt hot and sticky, I was surprised I got the word "home" out of my mouth.  
  
"H...... Home?" I parroted back.  
  
"To Earth or to Heaven, your choice."  
  
I looked over to Mr. Moore, the one who'd had all the answers for me as of late; he had a huge grin on his face, bigger than I'd seen on anyone EVER.  
  
"Go on," he coaxed me.  
  
My feet moved by some unknown force, God knows I didn't tell them to walk, toward the man at the door and we both headed outside into the hall.  
  
"Here's your Release Form, just sign your name at the bottom."  
  
My name....... My name? What was my name?! Oh crap! What if they don't let me go home cuz I don't know my own name! Holy shit, I suck!  
  
"My name...... My name........" I started freaking out.  
  
"Catherine Daimaou," was the answer I got.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name, Catherine Daimaou, IS Catherine Daimaou," he said with a frightening expansion of his mouth which I guessed would have been a smile had he not looked so freaking scary. Not only that, but he was trying to be funny........ and he was failing miserably.......  
  
I scrawled out my name. My name. Then I looked to the blueberry boy for further instructions.  
  
"Take that form through those blue double doors down the hall and show it to Lord Enma. You will then be transported back to Earth or to Heaven," then the little bastard disappeared. Weirdo.  
  
I stared at the form in my hands for what felt like another eternity just looking at my name, more specifically, my last name........ Daimaou, the wife and mate of Piccolo Daimaou. I realized just how much I'd missed him here as a fresh tear rolled down my cheek; I wonder how ling he's had to wait for me....... I'll be coming home soon, Piccolo! Just you wait! And I headed toward the blue doors.  
  
"062! 062!!!" Mr. Moore's voice pierced through the silence of the hall like a freshly sharpened knife. He caught up to me, a little out of breath, "When...... When you go back to Earth...... back to Piccolo....... remember, 062, that things may have changed. It's been 23 years on Earth since you died; a lot will have changed."  
  
I grinned, "23 years? Is that all? I bet everyone knows how to teleport by now!"  
  
Mr. Moore smiled but his eyes held something back, something that I was afraid to think of myself, "Could be a possibility....... but........ other things may have changed as well."  
  
I looked to the floor and then back to him, "I know, I've been scared to think about that fact for a while now......"  
  
"Whatever happens, 062, you be strong, okay?" he put a firm hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, "You didn't suffer under the iron fist of Mr. Moore for no reason now, did you?"  
  
"Suffer? Hah! Your class was the easiest, if not the funnest class of all!"  
  
"'Funnest?' Oh God, 062, you really know how to yank on an old man's heartstrings. And here I thought I was an old tyrant capable of striking fear into the hearts of thousands---"  
  
"Mr. Moore?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"No. Just, no."  
  
His face crinkled into a delicate grin and he pulled me into a friendly embrace. The first hug I've had in centuries....... and it felt good. I wonder what it'll be like to hug Piccolo again........  
  
"I'll miss you, 062...... I'd say come back and visit but we both know that'd be a bad idea," his eyes were sad, a contradiction to the smile his mouth was stretched into.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Mr. Moore, it's been fun having you for a friend. I won't soon forget your kindness."  
  
"Take care now, 062."  
  
"The name's Catherine now, Mr. Moore. Cat for short."  
  
Mr. Moore muttered the name a few times, trying it out on his tongue, "Good name, now I can tell all my new students some day that I declawed a cat in retraining once and turned her into a gentle little lap kitten!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Veeeeeeery funny, Old Man!"  
  
He pulled me in for another hug and then turned my back to him so that I was facing the double doors.  
  
"Now, go on, Cat, and don't ever come back here."  
  
Slowly, but surely, I began to walk toward the double doors. What future lay ahead? I wasn't too sure but if I was with Piccolo, I knew I'd be okay.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! =) 


	4. Things Just Got Worse

A/N: I take no credit for the following lyrics. "Something" is under the copyright of Lasgo. And now to the story!  
  
Things Just Got Worse  
  
25 Minutes Later.......  
  
I'm standing on a patch of grass...... the same patch of grass I died on 23 years ago...... I can't even believe it! I'm really back here! I closed my eyes and indulged in the wind's desire to blow my short hair around my face. Life. I could practically smell it! The fresh grass, the crisp breeze, I could even smell water nearby!  
  
I reached down and dug my hands deep down into the earth, feeling the grass blades snap and give way to wet, fertile soil below. It was real, like me. I was just as real as the earth.  
  
It was just too much to even believe; so, I threw myself down and ran my hands over the green blades, letting each one tickle my skin before I rested my head on my folded arms. Before I knew it, I was lulled to sleep by the warm, intoxicating sun's rays.  
  
*I don't wanna say I'm sorry, Cuz I know there's nothing wrong.......*  
  
When my eyes opened a little while later, I was met with a pair of onyx eyes staring deeply into mine. It..... Was it really..........  
  
"PICCOLO!" I screamed as I threw my arms around his neck...... only....... his neck was much thinner than I remembered it being.......  
  
I pulled away to see a pint-sized Piccolo looking at me with wide, terrified onyx orbs.  
  
"Uh...... Oops...... You're not Piccolo are you, Squirt?"  
  
The little light green-skinned boy gulped, his tiny Adam's Apple bobbing up and then down, and shook his head.  
  
"You look a lot like Dende! Are you the Earth's new guardian?"  
  
The boy just stood there, a little dribble of drool trickling out of the corner of his fleshy parted lips. He was so freakin' adorable! I'd hug him again if I knew it wouldn't scare him...... I made a real impression on the poor boy by calling him Piccolo and hugging him! Thank God I realized my error! What if I'd kissed him?!  
  
I started laughing at my own thoughts and the boy took a step back.  
  
*Don't be afraid, There's no need to worry......*  
  
"Hey," I giggled, "don't be so scared. I'm a good friend of your father."  
  
"T.... Tousan?" he squeaked in a helium pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah! I used to hang around the Tenkai all the time when I was here on Earth!"  
  
The boy's eyes got huge and he sat down in the grass so fast that his little bottom bounced up before settling down again, "Yous a alien too?" he rocked back and forth, hugging his tiny legs with his short chubby hands. Oh, I coulda squeezed the little sweetie!  
  
"No, not an alien. I died."  
  
*Cuz my feelings for you are still strong......*  
  
The boy flopped onto his back with an expression of absolute amazement on his green face, "Dead? Da dragon brought yous back?"  
  
"No. I was in the afterlife, working off my sins."  
  
"Yous was a bad people?"  
  
"Not bad really, I just had some cleaning up to do in the other world."  
  
The boy scrunched his face up in disgust, "I hate cleanin'! Always, 'Flute, clean da toys!' 'Flute, wipe ya mouth!'........."  
  
He'd totally missed my point as he continued to spout off his list of "Things I Hate" but it was too cute to resist; he was the first person I'd encountered since I was brought back to life and I was thankful enough for the interaction. Plus, he was the son of Dende! Dende had gone and reproduced a son and the boy was adorable!  
  
"....... an' I hate cats! An' I hate bats! An' I hate wats!--"  
  
"'Wats'?" I parroted back; what the hell was a "wat"?  
  
"A wat! A fing wif a furry body an' a long, snaky tail! Ew! Wats! I hate wats! Hate! Hate! HATE WATS!" his voice cracked on the last exclamation and I smiled in response.  
  
Aw...... He meant to say "rats" but pronounced it "wats"....... I couldn't help it! I had to hold this little cutie! So, I reached over and tickled his little soft belly. To my surprise, he doubled over in hysterics!  
  
"Oh no! Not da tickles! Not da tickles! Theys tickle!!!!" he shrieked as he tried to squirm away from me. He was so cute! He looked like a little green worm wriggling around on the ground below my devious hands.  
  
"FLUTE!" a loud voice interrupted out silly game and I recognized it as Dende at first.  
  
"DENDE!" I shot my head up, eyes squeezed shut due to the huge grin I had plastered on my face....... it kinda hurt to be honest; I haven't smiled like that in FOREVER!  
  
When I didn't get a response, I opened my eyes....... There before me stood an older Namek with the frame of a warrior who'd fought too many battles in his past. His muscles still held their original form even if they were a little less defined...... but the man before me sure as Hell wasn't Dende......  
  
"P..... Piccolo......" I felt my heart start racing.......  
  
*Hold me in your arms, And never let me go, Hold me in your arms, Cuz I need you so.......*  
  
"C.... Cat?" his eyes were wider than little Flute's had been when I'd hugged him.  
  
I stood up immediately and walked over to him; his eyes followed my every step and I felt joy flow through me like the adrenaline rush you get right before you tell your crush you like him for the first time.  
  
"Oh my God.... Piccolo!" I threw my arms around him and buried my face into the front of his purple gi top. He still wore the same outfit? He'd always been a creature of habit and constancy was exactly what I needed right now........ more than anything. I wanted things to be the same as much as they could be.......  
  
And he still smelled the same! The same musky, outdoorsy scent of his built frame still clung to him. I was drowning in his natural perfume when I realized something was missing.......  
  
I pulled away and looked him over...... his hands were at his sides....... they hadn't been around me. Maybe he's just in shock.  
  
"Cat, you were in Retraining?"  
  
"Yeah..... Did you guys try to wish me back or something?" I looked at him with pained eyes...... death wasn't a fun topic of conversation for me......  
  
"We did..... but the dragon, Shen-ron, said you couldn't come back because Lord Enma had demanded your soul to attend some kind of Redemption classes...... He said he had no idea how long you'd be gone for...... that it was Enma's decision. I waited...... for so long....... and you never came," his eyes held a sadness as deep as his obsidian irises. It was bottomless......  
  
"I just got back today," I forced a smile. Wanting to change the subject, I smirked at Flute, "Dende's got a cutie for a son."  
  
Piccolo just stared at me.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
*I can see it in your eyes, There's something, Something you wanna tell me.......*  
  
His eyes cast downward to Flute, several small wrinkles becoming more noticeable than before....... Piccolo had aged.  
  
"Flute, you're wanted inside," Piccolo watched the little tot scramble to his feet and waddle into the forest.  
  
"Piccolo?" my heart was starting to pound..... sending out a telegraphic warning to me in its own Morse Code; however, I didn't want to listen...... Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.......  
  
*I see it in your eyes, There's something, That you hide from me......*  
  
"Cat, it's been so long since Naku killed you....."  
  
"Naku......" I remembered that bastard's face better than his name! That motherfucker! Was he still alive? I felt my blood rush in my ears as an image of his face appeared in my mind...... I'd kill the little fucker if I got my hands on him and gladly return to retraining if it meant I'd be avenged!  
  
"I was so devastated when I found your body......."  
  
I saw the lines on Piccolo's face bunch together as he recalled the horrible memory, "You...... just lying there..... dead. And what was worse....... adding insult to injury...... Lord Enma wouldn't let you come back...... after all we'd been through together; after all the help I'd given you, you couldn't return to your newly stabilized life....."  
  
*Is there a reason why, There's something, Something you wanna tell me?*  
  
"Cat..... a lot of time has passed since then....."  
  
I nodded in agreement..... Man, he had no idea how much time had passed for me.  
  
"Life has gotten a bit easier...... there are times when I still think of you and feel the pain return..... Chichi lost Goku that year you died...... he didn't want to be wished back after the Cell Games....... You weren't there for that mess......"  
  
*I see it in your eyes, There's something, That you hide from me......*  
  
"But after that battle, Chichi was left alone to raise Gohan and deliver her son Goten by herself..... Goku had slept with his wife the night before the Games and gotten her pregnant. The bastard didn't even say goodbye to his wife before he left all of us again!" I saw a flame flicker in the Namek's eyes and could tell this anger had been there for a long time...... buried deep down, where no one else could see.  
  
"So," he continued, "I decided to stay and help the Son family out. Gohan was crushed and needed emotional support and a father-figure to look up to and Chichi wouldn't have been able to do much around the house while her pregnancy reached its full term; so, I moved in with them."  
  
*I don't wanna say I'm sorry, Cuz I know there's nothing wrong....... Don't be afraid, There's no need to worry...... Cuz my feelings for you are still strong.......*  
  
Wait a minute...... What's he getting at? Why is he so nervous? If he squeezes his fists any tighter his claws will draw blood from his palms...... Why do I feel like throwing up?!  
  
*Hold me in your arms........*  
  
"From there, Chichi, Gohan, and I learned to heal...... together. I remember staying up for nights on end just talking to Chichi about how much I missed you...... Your death tore me apart, kid. I quit fighting after that night."  
  
Oh my God....... Fighting was Piccolo's life! It was what made him burn for life! How could he give that up?! And why does my stomach twist every time he mentions ol' Chi?  
  
*Hold me in your arms, And never let me go, Hold me in your arms, Cuz I need you so.......*  
  
"Haven't fought since......" he bit his lower lip..... holding something.... something vital back.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you getting at? You're really good at dancing around your point."  
  
*I can see it in your eyes.......*  
  
"That boy, Flute, that you saw....... is my son. I created him."  
  
I smiled, feeling much more relieved, "Gosh Pic, scare the crap out of me why doncha? So, you made someone to keep you company! That's great! I love the little sprite!---"  
  
*There's something......*  
  
Something in his dark eyes stopped my babbling...... I watched his mouth with some unknown fear......  
  
"Cat......" he sighed deeply, "I'm married."  
  
A/N: Little twist there, eh? Hope it wasn't too obvious! Review, mis amigos! Review! 


	5. Unanticipated Problems

Unanticipated Problems  
  
I stood there in absolute shock...... what Piccolo had just told me finally sunk in and was creating a web of connections to the bits and pieces of information he had laced with hesitation in our conversation.  
  
"Cat, you were in Retraining?........ Shen-ron, said you couldn't come back...... Redemption classes...... He said he had no idea how long you'd be gone for......... I waited........ Naku...... Naku killed you........ I was so devastated....... You...... just lying there..... dead," his words echoed in my head, spinning over and over and over. "Life has gotten a bit easier...... Chichi lost Goku that year you died...... Chichi lost Goku........ I remember staying up for nights on end just talking to Chichi....... talking to Chichi....... Cat...... I'm married."  
  
I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth just then, "You're married to Chichi?"  
  
I didn't want to say it, didn't want to hear the inevitable truth of it all; that I was tortured for hundreds of thousands of years for this. For nothing.  
  
I watched as Piccolo bowed his head and sighed, "Yes...... We got married about two years ago."  
  
I felt my blood start to boil; I wanted to kill something, anything!  
  
"You married CHICHI?!?!?!" I screamed my lungs out when my sentence stopped at her name! Her horrible double-entendre of a name!  
  
Piccolo's head shot up and he gave me a fearful look.  
  
"You didn't wait for me?! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!"  
  
"Cat," his voice was so calm...... he didn't care! He had his little Chichi to keep him company now! "Cat, I thought I'd never see you again. After 21 years, things began looking a little hopeless. You and I both know you weren't really the best kid on this planet; for all I knew, you could have been gone for thousands of years in our time."  
  
He didn't wait for me..... He married a bitch who'd no sooner stick her foot in a tank full of sharks than look at or speak with Piccolo when he and I were around. He married HER!!!!  
  
"I hope you understand, Cat. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear after you came back..... but what if you came back thousands of years from now and I was dead? There was just no way of knowing when I'd see you again; so, I did what I thought was best for my personal well being."  
  
Good for you, Piccolo, you bastard. I bit my lip in anger.  
  
"C'mon, lets go back to Chi's place and she can get you a warm meal and a room to stay in. The room you had at her place is still unoccupied and you'll get to see little Goten; he's a sweet kid."  
  
Piccolo was lost in his own little fantasy world without me; he had it all now...... a family, a wife, a son to carry on his legacy, friends, a home...... I had nothing now thanks to him. Hell, at least I could get my old room back...... no sense in burning all my bridges......  
  
My former mate and I walked together through the forest, passing places we used to make love in or train by. Of course, he didn't notice these symbolic areas. Those places told stories that only he and I could understand but now he's forgotten the language of our past. He's a stranger to me.  
  
Finally Chichi's house came into view...... or...... what I recognized as Chi's house. The place was huge, it had two stories added on to it and it had expanded horizontally by about four rooms across the grass hill it rested upon.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Piccolo stood in front of the huge marble doors and smirked, "You like it?"  
  
"It's big."  
  
"Yeah, Gohan's been winning a hell of a lot of tournaments these days and he always gives Chichi and I half of the winner's cash."  
  
"He always did love his family," I said in respect to what I remembered of the little Gohan I'd known while I was alive.  
  
"C'mon in, kid, Chichi'll be really surprised to see you."  
  
When Piccolo's back was turned, I muttered a snide, "I bet she will," under my breath and followed my old boyfriend into the house. I could barely recognize the place! All the marble and granite statues, columns, tiled floors, tables and tapestries. This wasn't the home I used to stay in, this was a palace!  
  
"CHICHI!!!" Piccolo cupped his hands and bellowed his little, prissy wife's name again.  
  
What the Hell? Wasn't Chichi my friend? So, why the Hell am I being so bitchy toward her?  
  
A raven-haired woman appeared at the top of the spiral staircase and her obsidian eyes widened when they fell on me.  
  
"CAT!!!" she raced down the stairs faster than a speeding bullet and gave me a hug I had no intention of returning. "You came back!!!"  
  
"Yeah, here I am, live and in the flesh."  
  
"Piccolo and I thought you'd never return!" her eyes were still as wide as saucer plates; I coulda easily poked one out had I wanted to.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Oh Cat, you'll never believe this! Piccolo and I are gunna have a baby!"  
  
She was too happy saying MY man's name........ she was practically glowing.  
  
I smirked, "Gunna get him to cough up another egg?"  
  
Chichi's face stretched into a huge grin and she shook her head 'no.' I think that's when my jaw fell open and my eyes almost crossed.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!!!!!" she latched onto my neck with a vice-like grip and jumped up and down.  
  
From there....... everything in my field of vision swirled, merged into a mass of blah, and turned black.  
  
A/N: That sucks! Cat has nothing in her life anymore? Can she pick up the shattered remains of her former life and find some semblance of joy or will she continue to suffer alone? Find out next update! Review! 


	6. Stab Me With the Emotional Dagger One Mo...

A/N: Enjoy! Song lyrics are by The All-American Rejects ("One More Sad Song"). Please read and review!  
  
When I woke up, I was in the bed I used to sleep in before I died...... Piccolo had kept me company for many nights back then, just sitting on the edge of the bed watching me as I'd sleep; Gohan had told me this one day when Piccolo and I were in a random fight over how long I should train each day. Piccolo had flown off in a huff and I had been crying, thinking I had lost Piccolo forever and that he didn't really love me. When Gohan told me of Piccolo's secret nightly ritual, my heart had melted...... that's when I knew he loved me.  
  
But now Piccolo has Chichi....... that woman traitor! Wolf in sheep's clothing!  
  
God, I'm gunna try and think of good things today....... I came back for a reason....... I think. Gohan! Yes, Gohan! I loved that kid like my own son! He was such a brilliant child and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield! He had some real talent; of course, if he were my son, I wouldn't have been such a homework Nazi like Chichi! The kid needed to have some fun while he was still young.  
  
He was about 11 by the time I died...... so...... twenty-two plus eleven equals....... HOLY CRAP!!!! Gohan's 33 yrs old already?! You're freakin' KIDDING me!!! Little Gohan isn't so little anymore, now is he??? My God! I need to see Gohan before he gets any older!  
  
I wonder how he's taking the whole Piccolo/Chichi thing....... I mean, his mentor and his MOM?! It'd make me wanna barf if I were him....... and Gohan was so in love with his father. The bond they shared was priceless; you don't see father/son relationships like that too often these days. I wonder how he took his father's death...... Piccolo had said Gohan was crushed and needed emotional support and a father-figure to look up to........ I wonder just how deep those wounds were........ losing your hero and learning that he didn't want to come back to you....... sounds strangely like what I'm going through right now.....  
  
I was surprised by the tears on my face, I just couldn't stand thinking of my little Gohan being in so much pain....... Man, I thought he had it rough when he'd be crying to me about the horrible homework schedule he had way back when....... but what had this done to his innocent soul? Gohan.......  
  
There was a knock at the door and I grunted in exhaustion to let whoever-the-hell-was-behind-my-door know they were welcome in. A young man with hair almost exactly like Goku's walked in carrying a tray of the best looking food I'd seen in centuries!  
  
"Miss. Cat, I brought you some food that my mom made," the man smiled at me and I frowned...... Miss. Cat??? I USED to be Mrs. Daimaou!!!  
  
"Who are you, boy?" I almost snarled with a two-pronged tongue.  
  
"Name's Goten!" he said extending his hand. I ignored it and stared out the window.  
  
"So, you're the one that Chichi had while I was in Retraining, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I've heard so many stories about you, Miss. Cat! You and I my mom used to be really good friends, huh?"  
  
I smirked, remembering when times were "normal" for me, "Yeah, we were." Then a thought struck me...... I just had to know how many people supported Piccolo and Chichi's deception---er----decision to get married while I was dead...... perhaps I could find peace if someone, anyone out there disapproved. If I could feel justified for feeling like I wanted to take out a bazooka and blow my "friend's" head off in a stunning blaze of vengeful glory all would be right with the world!!!!  
  
"So, Goten, what do you think of Piccolo and Chichi being a couple?"  
  
Goten ran his fingers through his raven hair and pursed his lips in thought; he looked so much like Goku it was scary! "Well, to me Piccolo's always been my dad, my Tou-san."  
  
"You know they used to fight like cats and dogs before I died, right?" I interjected.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goten laughed as if the idea were amusing. "They tease each other about that all the time!"  
  
Tease each other?!?!?! What the HELL?!?!?  
  
"Cool," I bared a false smile as Goten set the tray of food before me and headed toward the door.  
  
"Get some rest, Miss. Cat, it was nice talking to ya!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off with a casual nod.  
  
When he was gone, I stared at my food....... it suddenly didn't look so appetizing anymore......  
  
1:57AM........  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night with the biggest urge to pee; it took me at least five minutes to convince myself that I wouldn't be busted by a Retraining teacher if I graced the hall with my presence........ old habits die hard.  
  
I listened to my footsteps as I padded down the cold tile floor until I reached the huge bathroom at the end of the hall. I did my business and headed back........ that's when an idea struck me. I wanted to find Piccolo and Chichi's room.  
  
I wandered up and down twisting staircases, through long halls, and peeked into rooms. Finally I found them....... naked bodies intertwined, twisted sheets screaming out the passion that had mangled their form like a soldier hit by a grenade, but I felt the force of the impact of this blatant display of affection! They had sex while I was downstairs? Right under my very nose! Chichi, that snake, was fucking my husband?!  
  
*One boy, one girl...... Two hearts their world.....*  
  
I ran downstairs faster than Hermes could have with his wing adorned shoes. I skidded into the kitchen and scrambled around in the drawers until I found a handsome knife. I could do it! I could cut her to little pieces! The bitch; I could chop her up, end her life, and take my man back! I could do it!  
  
My hands are shaking....... I can feel the adrenaline speeding through my veins......  
  
"Cat."  
  
I turned my eyes to the doorway; I must have looked like a rabid animal caught in headlights when my eyes fell on little Flute.  
  
"Cat, I'm thirsty......"  
  
I felt my resolve crumble, the adrenaline dissipating just as fast as it had come....... and I set the knife back in the drawer. I walked over to chubby-cheeked, little Namek and picked him up; he felt so good in my arms, just a little bundle of love and innocence........ he had no idea how much I was suffering.  
  
*Time goes by, Secrets rise......*  
  
I carried him to the cupboard he pointed at, telling me his "cuppie- cup" was in it. I opened the cupboard slowly, feeling weaker than I had the day I was sent to Punishment for the first time, and found the little thermos he was talking about. I took it out and smiled slightly....... it was pink...... I could imagine the teasing he'd get about this later on in life.  
  
"Like pink?" I purred.  
  
"Pink ish for grown-ups! I gots no pinks on my arms now but when I do I'ma gunna be a growed-up!"  
  
"Ah," I smirked.  
  
"The cuppie-cup is magic, it's gunna give me pinks on my arms like Tou-san! But don't tell my Tou-san it's magic....... he might take it 'way so I can't grow up....." he pouted and I kissed his soft cheek, to which he giggled and squealed before wrapping his arms around my neck. "I loves Cat! Good Catty Cat! CAT!" his voice squeaked on his last word as usual and I felt tears brim behind my eyes........ someone loved me.  
  
*One more sad song, Tears shed, [He's] gone......*  
  
I took Flute back to his room and tucked him in, telling him the story of The Cat Who Came Back. The plot had long since eluded my memory and all I was left with in remembrance was a stupid sing-songy line "and the cat came back the very next day..... the cat came back the very next day....."that has, more often than not, gotten stuck in my head on repeat; so, I basically just told a funny story of a couple who couldn't get rid of this big, fat tabby cat that had invaded their property. Flute loved it and fell asleep with a big grin on his face.  
  
*[He'd] take it back, If [he] only could......*  
  
I went back to my room and put my head down on the pillow and cried myself to sleep.......  
  
*All the perfect words, They seem so wrong...... [He's] gone.......*  
  
THE NEXT DAY.......  
  
I woke up in a bitch of a mood; obviously last night's escapade hadn't helped my already sour attitude. I stormed into the hall and was met with a cheery "Good morning!" from Chichi....... her cheeks were flushed....... I wonder why!  
  
I mumbled a response and sat down at the table Piccolo, Flute, and Goten had crowded around.  
  
"Gohan's stopping by today!" Goten shouted in excitement.  
  
I felt a few pounds lift off my chest....... Gohan! I was gunna get to see Gohan again! Maybe he didn't approve of Piccolo and Chichi! Maybe I'd truly be justified in someone's eyes!  
  
"Sweet!" I randomly shouted, my excitement matching Goten's blow-for- blow.  
  
I noticed Piccolo smiling at me.......  
  
*[I] wish you could learn to see, The door is closed and [I] wish [I] could be......*  
  
He used to smile like that when I'd done something to make him proud..... like the time I learned how to do a back-flip without landing on my head. Those times were dead now...... buried under Piccolo's new memories with a woman I used to call my friend.  
  
*Alone with you, Alone with me, What can I do? I cannot breathe.*  
  
So..... for the first time ever...... I ignored Piccolo....... which wasn't too hard to do since Chichi had chosen that time to serve breakfast; so, I just indulged my attention in the food before me.  
  
"Hey Cat......" I froze when I heard Piccolo say my name...... there's such a casual tone in his voice when he said it...... Where was the passion my name used to be accompanied with? Where was the love?  
  
"What's up, Piccolo?" I stated coolly.  
  
"Were you able to train at all in Retraining?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you----"  
  
"Yeah Cat, how was Retraining?" Chichi had cut Piccolo off with that shrill voice of hers.  
  
Hmm.... Let's see...... Oh, Retraining was wonderful, Chichi! I only got 3 hours of sleep before I decided to give that little bit of reprieve up to start seeing a teacher for help! I was sent to a place called Punishment for all the times I caused Hell in class! I got in fights with other kids there and, even if they started the spat, I'd be blamed for it! I missed my husband like no other! I was always paranoid that he'd given up on me. I worked my ass off to get back here as soon as I possibly could! Did I mention I gave up the only sleep I had for a few centuries just to get here faster? I prayed every night that Piccolo would wait for me...... You know, I think the best thing about Retraining was getting out of it to find my husband with YOU, you mother fucking snake!!!! Oh the irony of it all!!!!  
  
"It sucked," was all I said.  
  
"That's too bad, Cat...... I'm sorry you had to go through that," her words were sugar-coated as far as I was concerned......  
  
"Hah...... It's over; so, let's not talk about it," I smirked in mock-acceptance of the hell I'd been through but noticed Piccolo was frowning at me.  
  
*My heart is torn for all to see, Alone with you, Alone with me......*  
  
Piccolo took a sip of his water and then looked back at me, "What I was trying to say, before I was interrupted, was......... if you'd like........ I could train you again."  
  
*Best friend, worst thing, [He's] been cheating, Friend deceived, She leaves......"  
  
Wow...... Hit me where it hurts...... Train me? He wants to train me again?  
  
"I figure I could get back in shape this year and enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai."  
  
"Hmph....." I grunted. "I'll think about it......"  
  
*Last date, She cries, Whispers goodbye, [He] walks once more out that door......*  
  
Chichi squeezed my hand and I had to try really hard not to pull back and hiss at her; her touch could be compared to sticking your hand in acid while you sit and watch the flesh melt off...... only I couldn't melt the flesh on my hand off right now...... but God how I wanted to!  
  
"Piccolo, she just got back, don't talk martial arts just yet, please?"  
  
Piccolo sighed and nodded his head.  
  
Don't talk martial arts? She sounded like she was talking to Flute! Condescending bitch! She had no respect for fighting and I knew that ever since I'd known her and now Piccolo was putting up with her condemnation of his once greatest passion? I'd show her!  
  
*Please stay, Don't go away, The hardest thing is letting go of you...... Stay, don't go away, The hardest thing is letting go of you, What can I do?*  
  
"Let's train after breakfast, Piccolo. I bet you're a slow slug compared to me now; I didn't get to train in Retraining but I did take a self-defense class, so I'm not really out of shape," I flashed him an evil grin...... ready to pull out the big guns.  
  
Piccolo frowned at me, "I can assure you that I'm still capable of kicking your ass, Cat."  
  
"Bring it on, Piccolo-kun!" I shot back.  
  
I noticed Piccolo's eyes fall to the table at the mention of his old nickname; good, now he was starting to get some small idea of how I feel!  
  
I ran back into my room to put on the sexiest, most revealing outfit I could find. I suddenly felt a thirst for revenge....... subtle, sweet, evil revenge.  
  
*Alone with you, Alone with me, What can I do?*  
  
I pulled on a dangerously low-cut shirt before I heard Goten yell......  
  
*I cannot see, Alone with....... Alone with........*  
  
"Hey MOM! Goku's here! He's back from Uub's village!"  
  
Goku..................  
  
A/N: Ah, the goofball is back, eh? So, what's all this mean anyway? Wasn't Goku dead? *smirks evilly* Review..... cuz the chapter is over! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! 


	7. Old Friends

OLD FRIENDS  
  
I pulled on a short pair of spandex shorts and sneakers before I jogged down the hall. There before me was Goku, the buffest, goofiest, most cheerful guy I'd ever met!  
  
His eyes quickly darted in my direction before a huge grin swept across his face, "I KNEW I sensed you ki signature, Cat! Oh my God, you're alive!!!" Before I could react, his arms were around me and I was being spun in circles. "I missed you SO much!" he shouted in excitement as he set me back down.  
  
I watched his eyes scan me up and down before he smiled again, "You still look the same way you did 23 years ago, Cat. Beautiful as ever."  
  
I blushed at the comment, ever the modest one, "Well, in Retraining, time has no effect on a dead soul physically..... I mean, what more can death do to my body? Age it?"  
  
Goku threw his head back in a hearty, honest gaffaw. I couldn't help but watch him enjoying himself; he was so full of life.  
  
"GOKU!" came an angry, almost bitter, shriek.  
  
I turned around to see Chichi fuming, the wooden spoon in her hand trembling in her fist.  
  
"I thought I told you NEVER to come back here again!"  
  
This caught my attention.  
  
"Aw, Chichi, I told you I was gunna be back to visit once I finished training Uub. I wanted to see you and Piccolo and Goten and Gohan again."  
  
"I don't CARE! It was YOUR choice to abandon your family after the Cell Games! And then you came back for one day three years later.... so you could participate in the Tenkaichi Budoukai! You could only be on Earth for one day and you chose to spend it fighting! I only got to see you for 2 minutes and that was to say goodbye to you because you were leaving! Not only that but after the fight with Buu, you came back and I had no problem letting you stay at home with us for the next 10 years..... In fact, I thought you and I might actually become close again! But you were constantly giving Piccolo the cold shoulder, acting like a jealous brat because he and I had a very close friendship, and then, ten years later, Buu gets reincarnated into Uub and you run off to go train him for the next, what, 10 years??? "You have NO idea how much you've hurt Gohan! And you're a stranger to Goten! I can only thank God we got a divorce before you left for Uub's village so I could legally marry Piccolo, a man worthy of my sons' love and adoration! Son Goku, you are an ass and unwelcome in my house!"  
  
I just stood there in shock. I had no idea Goku had actually come back to life and visited Earth while I was gone...... This sounds like a real mess. Chichi hates Goku? I never thought I'd live to see the day...... Chichi must have been really broken up; the things Goku did sound really stupid, like he was just downright insensitive. I know Goku's stupid but did he really do something like that???  
  
"Goku?" I looked into his raven-black eyes, "Did you really do all that?"  
  
The usually jubilant Goku cast his eyes to the floor and I realized it was the truth, "I never thought I'd hurt anybody though."  
  
"That's right, Goku, you just never THINK, do you?!" Chichi screamed in rage.  
  
Goku looked like he was going to cry......  
  
I felt my heartstrings being yanked on by my old friend and I didn't like it. I didn't want to see him in pain; so, I walked over and put my arm around his shoulder, giving it a brisk rub with my hand.  
  
I looked up at Chichi with determination in my eyes, "You can't deny him the right to see his sons. Let him stay here. You already have a new husband; so, you don't have to pay Goku any mind."  
  
I noticed Goku lift his head a bit and Chichi's face twisted into a scowl.  
  
"C'mon Chichi, Goku's always been a good friend to all of us, even if he has made some pretty dumb mistakes in the past," Piccolo's arm went around Chichi's shoulder and I almost snarled out loud in protest.  
  
I watched them cautiously until Chichi sighed and relented.  
  
"Fine, Goku, you can stay for a couple weeks..... but YOU COOK YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!!!! GOT IT?!?!"  
  
I jumped up and hugged Goku, wrapping my legs around his torso, and giving him a friendly peck on the forehead. I coulda sworn I hear Piccolo growl just then. Jerk.  
  
"HEY!" came a voice from behind us.  
  
Everyone, including Goku and I, turned to the door to see a tall, young man standing in the doorway. His spiky hair and black-rimmed glasses were a sharp contrast to the white, double-breasted suit he was wearing...... but I'd recognize that smile anywhere! It was Gohan! I scrambled out of Goku's grasp and tackled the unsuspecting scholar and sat on his chest.  
  
I grinned at him, "Guess who!"  
  
"CAT!!!!" the boy screamed and flung me a few feet into the air, catching me in a big bear hug. Setting me down, he shook his head, "I can't even believe this! I mean, I sensed your ki but I haven't trained in a long time...... I thought I was going crazy! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay and you?"  
  
"Doin' alright, neurobiology and radiology have proven to be great fields of study for me; I just finished a thesis for a research committee in Satan City. It was 256 pages long."  
  
I felt my eyes grow large, "256 pages??? Holy crap! And I thought my 15 page Extended Essay my senior year was long! I always knew you'd grow up to be a nerd!"  
  
I heard Piccolo chuckle and my heart sank for a few seconds before I felt an arm around my neck and a fist in my hair. Before I could stop him, Gohan gave me the worst nuggie of my life! I felt like my brain was vibrating!  
  
"A nerd? Cat, you little rascal!"  
  
"Ah!!! I meant a genius! A GENIUS!!!!"  
  
Gohan finally released my head and I tried to smooth down my static- ridden hair, while we both had a good laugh over the event. It brought back good memories; I used to do that to him all the time when he was a boy.  
  
I noticed Gohan's laughter stop abruptly and I looked up to see him glaring at his father.  
  
"Gohan......"  
  
"Goku."  
  
Such formality..... I guess Gohan's still bitter.... I feel like crying just seeing them like that. They used to be so close.  
  
"I'll be staying here for a bit, son."  
  
"Good thing I moved out ten years ago, Goku."  
  
Piccolo coughed, trying to ease the uncomfortable silence and I jumped up, clapping my hands together, "Who wants to see a fight?"  
  
All eyes fell on me.  
  
"Uhh..... Before you all stopped by, I was gunna whip Piccolo's bootay!"  
  
Piccolo almost lost his balance at my exclamation, before he growled a response, "I believe it was I who was going to be pounding your ass!"  
  
Turning my backside to him, I slapped my butt and blew him a raspberry before running out the backdoor, a determined Namek on my heels.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there wasn't much action in this one but the next chapter will have plenty! 


	8. No Breaks

NO BREAKS  
  
A/N: The following song lyrics are by the Offspring ("No Breaks"). Enjoy! Please R/R!  
  
Outside in Chichi's backyard Piccolo and I stood facing each other. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins at lightening speed. I had a thirst to hurt. I wanted him to feel pain for the subtle wounds he's been scarring my soul with ever since I got back here! From the time he said he was married to the time he put his arm around Chichi! He doesn't even know how angry I am! He doesn't even care about the pain that's consuming me! Thanks to Piccolo, I've learned what it is to hate again!  
  
*Lay awake, I don't give a shit, If I even ever wake up in the morning*  
  
Piccolo leaned over in a customary bow but I launched after him the minute he dropped his eyes to the grassy ground below. I'd show him! I'll use all of my street fighting skills on his ass! Fuck honorable fighting!  
  
I smashed Piccolo in the nose with a swift uppercut, earning myself a surprised grunt from the once-powerful fighter. I didn't stop there; I served up several sharp jabs to his fully exposed stomach, pulled his cape over his head, exposing his back, and elbow-struck him in the kidney. I watched with joy as my opponent collapsed to the ground, moaning in agony.  
  
*Down below, There's a pile of sin, Always waiting for a, Waiting for a warning*  
  
I felt Piccolo's hand clasp my right ankle. He was shaking badly.  
  
"Wh..... What kinda fighting tactics are those, Cat?" he shoved his cape back and looked at me with angry obsidian eyes. "I taught you better than that!"  
  
"Just get up!" I snarled back. "You look pathetic!"  
  
I watched as his eyes widened and then narrowed to mere slits, "Alright, if that's the way you want it, Cat....." his words dripped acid.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking down at my partner. Unfortunately, I forgot about his hand on my ankle and he yanked me down onto the ground and laid into me with the hardest punch my stomach has ever taken!  
  
*Burned at the stake, Inside I'm blistering, Not a whisper, Looking in you'd never know it*  
  
I rolled onto my side before I spat up an inhumane amount of blood. Son of a bitch! I can't lose to him! Not again! Not after all he's done to me!  
  
Throwing myself into a summer-sault, I kicked Piccolo's feet right out from under him and landed a snap kick to his face, feeling cartilage crunch beneath my sneaker. Oops! I think I went a bit too far.....  
  
"Fucking a----" Piccolo rolled onto his back, clutching his nose and muttering words I recognized as Namekian..... not a good sign.  
  
"Uh.... Piccolo? Are you okay?"  
  
His eyes transfixed upon me with a look of absolute hatred. Piccolo was the physical embodiment of rage and he was glaring right at me! Shit!  
  
"Run, Cat! You better run for all you're worth, you little PUNK!!!" and, to my evident surprise, Piccolo sprang to his feet and sped toward me!  
  
Seeing no other way out of the situation, I made a mad dash toward the forest just beyond Chichi's backyard.  
  
This sucks! My legs are burning! Can't slow down though, Piccolo is right behind me and he's gunna kick my ass! I feel like crying or screaming or something; I'm so freakin' scared!  
  
*Miles below, I look up again, When you snap they say before you never show it*  
  
Piccolo's arms encircled my waist and, using our combined velocities and his powerful body, slammed me to the ground beneath him.  
  
"I oughta beat you senseless, Cat!" his tone hurt my ears and I wondered how his own could even stand it.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!" I cried out, covering my head with my hands.  
  
I felt Piccolo's body on top of mine and felt a longing in me burn so strong I thought for sure I'd cremate myself right there underneath him. I want him so badly...... It's so not fair! I want my husband back! Why can't I---  
  
I heard Piccolo chuckle.  
  
"Those were some nice moves, Cat, I gotta admit that much. Even though you were street fighting, your form was almost perfect."  
  
"Almost?" I snorted.  
  
"Remember what I said? No fighter is ever perfect; there is always more you can learn to improve your skill."  
  
Ah yes, our old code. This was, like, the root of Piccolo's patience and precision; he always added a rung to his fighter's ladder whenever he figured he'd reached the top.  
  
*Someone said it's alright, Save it now, don't say it for my sake, Someone said it's alright, Faster now, you know I got no breaks*  
  
"Piccolo?" I whispered his name, thinking of times when we were this close and enjoying ourselves.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You really suck at fighting!"  
  
Piccolo totally fell off of me at that point and gave me a wide-eyed stare, "Thanks, Cat. Add insult to injury," he smirked and ruffled my hair..... just like old times. Things were starting to seem hopeless.  
  
"Let's go back, Cat. Chichi will be wondering if I killed her friend or not, I'm sure."  
  
I let him have that and I followed him out of the forest.  
  
*Fuses glow, Wounds festering, Till the wind comes up and takes you to the last pow*  
  
2:34 PM  
  
Goku and I are going to go eat out since Chichi blatantly didn't make enough food for her ex-husband at lunch. Stupid bitch, she should at least try to be civil.....  
  
*Back and forth, Staring at the wall, This room's a cage, I know that something's got to give now*  
  
Piccolo held the door open for us as we headed out and I saw him hand Goku a twenty before he closed the door. I looked at Goku quizzically, "Piccolo gave you some money?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't have a job and he and I are trying to get along again.... so, I guess it's his way of saying 'no hard feelings.' Either that or he wants to make sure you eat well."  
  
I smirked, "You sure $20 will cover the both of us with your voracious appetite?"  
  
"You're one to talk, Cat!"  
  
We both laughed, recalling several eating contests we'd held in the past. I always lost, of course; I mean, it's me versus a Super Saiya-jin!  
  
"Hey Cat?"  
  
I turned my head and looked at a suddenly serious Goku.  
  
"What do you think of Piccolo and Chichi's relationship? I mean, Piccolo used to be YOUR mate before you died."  
  
I looked at my feet in pain. I can't let the tears fall, even though they're stinging my eyes in a most painful manner; he can't know...... no one can.  
  
"I...." Shit! My voice cracked! "I hate it." I couldn't take it.... I looked up at Goku and felt the hot tears stream down my face, "I hate it SO MUCH!!!!!"  
  
I collapsed to the grass below me and sobbed my heart out. I felt Goku put his arms around me but it did nothing to ease the pain. My heart feels like Piccolo has physically reached in and begun squeezing the life out of it, my lungs feel too weak to inhale any sufficient amount of air, and my face is so hot! I feel like I'm going to die! I've never felt pain like this before!  
  
I swear to God! I wonder..... if I died right now..... would Piccolo be considered a murderer?  
  
*Someone said it's alright, Save it now, don't say it for my sake, Someone said it's alright, Faster now, you know I got no breaks..... NO BREAKS!*  
  
A/N: Ouch! Angst, angst, and more angst! Review! 


	9. It's the End of The World as I Know It

A/N: There's a lot of DB info in here so pay close attention! Remember: Chichi and Goku were reeeeaaaaally young when they got married! Have fun and be sure to R/R!  
  
Five Minutes Later.......  
  
A big yellow star came into my teary view and I suddenly felt like God was watching over me again.  
  
"Sweet! Carls Jr. is still around!" I grabbed Goku's hand and we raced into the restaurant, my sorrow forgotten for the moment!  
  
I grabbed a booth while Goku ordered the usual junk we used to eat here with some of my other friends, like Jackie and Kelly and Kim. This place had food that was absolutely addicting! Goku came over and sat on the opposite side of the booth, placing our number at the edge of our table.  
  
"Are you okay now, Cat?" Goku gave me a worried look.  
  
"I don't know..... I just feel so angry and..... and bitter..... and then there are times I want to cry my eyes out. I don't know how to face Chichi; she used to be the closest friend I had next to my buddies at Capsule Corp. Then I come back and see she's taken my husband..... I don't wanna sound like a bitch cuz I know those two needed each other when Piccolo lost me and Chichi lost you but..... couldn't she have gone after someone else? Couldn't she have just been happy with a friendship? Why Piccolo?"  
  
"This is all my fault..... If I hadn't gone to Uub's village, maybe Chichi and I would have been able to repair our marriage..... and you would still have Piccolo," I watched him rake his thick fingers through his hair.  
  
"No..... you would have been miserable..... You're too much of a free spirit, Goku; Chichi should have never forced you into a marriage."  
  
"I didn't even know what marriage was at my age! But she told the Ox King, her father, that I was going to marry her after the Tenkaichi Budoukai we fought in; I had no idea what marriage was and the Ox King just looked so happy, I figured it was a good thing to do..... that is..... until we were actually living in a house together and fighting constantly!" suddenly his face blew up into the goofiest grin I'd ever seen, even for him. "You know, our first fight was about making love! I had no idea what she was talking about; so, I cut all these hearts out of some red and pink cloth..... which ended up being her favorite curtains..... and I put them all over the bed! That's what I thought making love was! Ha ha! I never thought I'd have to put my-----"  
  
"GOKU! Okay, okay, I get the point!" I started cracking up despite myself. It was true, poor Goku had no idea what would become of his life when some weird woman tricked him into giving up his freedom. He'd lived in the shelter of nature with an old man named Gohan (A/N: Goku's oldest son is named after this man as a sign of respect). Goku used to call him Grandpa Gohan once he'd fallen into a ravine, cracked his head, and forgotten his mission to destroy the earth. I think that's why Goku's the sweetest yet dumbest guy around but he still never got a chance to learn about love and marriage because Gohan died when Goku was about 5.  
  
"I wish I had Chichi back though..... I feel really bad for leaving her all the time. I just didn't think it would hurt anyone, no one ever protested and, if they did, it wasn't so much that they'd stop speaking to me, like Gohan and Chichi."  
  
A man approached our table and ended our conversation, "Number 62."  
  
"That's us!" said Goku, who was practically drooling on the table. I sat there feeling a bit numb..... 62..... I shuddered involuntarily.  
  
And the rest of lunch was spent scarfing food and trying to make conversation between mouthfuls of meat and cheese. After we had cleared our trays, we walked to a trashcan and dumped our trash, and headed outside to walk back to Chichi's house.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Goku turned and looked at me.  
  
"Hey, Cat?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me back at Chi's place."  
  
"It's no problem really..... You'd think Piccolo woulda chilled her fiery temper but she's just as shrewd as ever."  
  
"No," he stumbled over his words, "I really mean it. I thought I'd lose my family if it weren't for you. Thank you, Cat, thank you so much!"  
  
I then found myself in an embrace that was a little too gentle to be friendly and that's when I felt his thumb and index finger on my chin, tilting my face to his..... and then he kissed me! I pulled away immediately and slapped him as hard as I could.  
  
"What the FUCK, Goku?! I know you're thankful and all but don't take that as an invitation to repay me with a kiss! Man! Where's your head?! I just got back here and I'm far from getting over Piccolo, okay?"  
  
"Cat..... I'm sorry...... I---"  
  
I was fuming and very, very confused, "I'm going home by myself, Goku!" and with that said, I launched into the air, ready to fly home at warp-speed..... but I ended up crashing to the ground face first. "Shit!" I can't remember how to FLY!  
  
So, Goku and I walked home with a heavy silence settling between us.  
  
Back at the Daimaou Residence......  
  
"We're back!" I called out. No one answered. "Hello?"  
  
I walked around to the kitchen and found a picture of what appeared to be cat scribbled in crayon lying on the table. A note lay beside it.  
  
"Hey Cat, I took Flute to see Videl and Pan. We'll be back before dinner and I'll bring Videl and Pan with me. Flute drew you a picture; hope you like it! Love, Gohan."  
  
I picked up the picture and smiled, "Aw..... I got a picture from Flute!" That kid was gunna be the end of me! I loved him so much!  
  
Goku came in and smiled at the big, orange cat Flute had scribbled out, "I think he's trying to tell you something."  
  
I looked up from the sink, allowing the faucet to continue filling my cup with water, "What?"  
  
"Look how fat this cat is!"  
  
I flipped him the bird and smirked, "Go to Hell, Goku!" I drew my cup back and began sipping the crisp, cool liquid slowly; I'll never get used to the luxury of freedom here on Earth. "I'm gunna go find Chichi and Piccolo."  
  
"Okay," Goku already had his head in the fridge; so, I wandered around calling Piccolo and Chichi's names out, hoping for a response.  
  
After a few minutes of calling, I heard a grunt from behind a door to my right. An empty clothesbasket was outside the door so I figured this was the laundry room. I opened the door and I found Chichi and Piccolo..... getting it on on the laundry room floor..... Piccolo was on top, thrusting into Chichi's body. I heard the grunt that caught my attention before..... it was coming from Piccolo..... he was enjoying himself..... and Chichi was moaning..... and that's when I heard it..... it was soft, a whisper that I didn't think I'd be able to hear with regular human ears but I did.....  
  
"Piccolooo....." his name came out of HER mouth! And she arched her back into him! I knew he was making her come at that point and I felt scalding tears race down my cheeks, eager to burn fresh wounds into my heart. Without thinking, I drew my hand back and flung the entire contents of my cup over their sweaty bodies. The water hissed in protest as it hit their hot, sticky skin, almost threatening to evaporate right there and let them continue. However, the first cold sting caught their attention.  
  
Piccolo turned his head toward the door with a look of terror on his face. I could feel the gruesome mask my face had twisted itself into, the tears continuing to pour from my itchy eyes. I felt something in the back of my head snap and I threw the cup at Piccolo's forehead, noticing the bandage he had across the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You FUCKERS!!!" I shouted without realizing it was my voice that had said those words..... and my mouth didn't stop there. "Have you no shame?! You ASSHOLES! Oh my God!" My legs took off down the hall before I sank to my knees above the stairwell. I was really dizzy.  
  
"Cat!" I hear Piccolo's voice and footsteps approaching me. Then I felt his arms around me..... Was I dreaming? "Oh my God, Cat..... I'm so sorry! I had no idea you would get back so quickly!"  
  
"So you just went at her?!"  
  
"No, Cat! I didn't, it just..... it just happened..... you know how those things happen..... I swear to you, Cat, I had no idea this would happen! Where's Goku?"  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
"Cat..... Cat, look at me!" his hands pulled my face to his but I couldn't look into his alarmed obsidian eyes. "I'm so sorry....."  
  
"Is she good?" I had to know..... was I ever fun in bed?  
  
"WHAT?!" his eyes grew ten times their normal size and I would have laughed at his expression..... had the situation been a little less..... heartbreaking.  
  
"Is she? Is she better than me?!" I was screaming now and I barely noticed Chichi approaching us, wearing a white robe. She looked like an angel..... her face glowing. Lucky bitch!  
  
"Cat! Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"IS SHE?!?!?!"  
  
Piccolo didn't look at me, "What's wrong with you, Cat?"  
  
"What's wrong with ME?! What's wrong with YOU?!?!? You're fucking a woman I used to trust with some of my darkest secrets! How many times did I have to save her ass from Naku's rage?! And in the end..... IT KILLED ME AND YOU MARRIED HER! How could you?! How could you, you BASTARD?!?!" I felt my fists beating his bare chest, I felt like I was no longer in control of my body..... like my mind had taken over and shoved me into the spectator's seat of my subconscious..... I felt like all I could do was watch myself slowly slip away from who I really was.  
  
Piccolo looked up at me suddenly, tears streaming down his emerald skin, and I hated him! How could HE cry? He had love in his life! That bastard! Don't make me pity you, Piccolo! Don't you dare make me PITY YOU!!!  
  
"Cat---"  
  
"Goku kissed me on the way home! That's why I got here so fast! I wanted someone to talk to and I found you two! But there was no way either of you would have been ready to listen to my problems; you were both too busy fucking each other's brains out!"  
  
Chichi knelt down beside Piccolo, beside HER husband.  
  
"You think I'm still the little 18 year old punk I used to be? Just cuz I look so much younger than you two, you think I cannot feel the pain as intensely as an adult could?! I'll have you know my mind is hundreds of thousands of years older than either of yours! I've come to know things that you can't even fathom right now! Like what it is to have all your hopes and dreams dashed by the people you trusted the MOST! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!"  
  
Piccolo rocked me, trying to comfort my pain..... he had no idea his presence just made it ten times worse. I continued to cry..... I cried so hard my body was shaking.  
  
"Why can't I be with you, Piccolo? Why? I love you so much I don't think I'll ever heal....."  
  
I heard him sigh, I felt his breath on my cheek..... so warm and soft..... like silk caressing my face.  
  
"Because I love Chichi..... I'm sorry, Cat."  
  
I feel numb..... He loves Chichi..... not me..... I have no reason to stay here.  
  
"Cat?" Piccolo's voice sounded like it was miles away from me. "Cat?"  
  
I turned to him..... one last time..... "I'm moving out." 


	10. On My Own

A/N: These lyrics are the sole property of Angie Aparo (the ORIGINAL singer of "Cry"). Enjoy and R/R!  
  
On My Own  
  
*If I had just one tear runnin' down your cheek,  
Maybe I could cope,  
Maybe I'd get some sleep.....*  
  
One..... Two.... Three...... Good, that's all I'll need to take with me..... just 3 small bags.....  
  
"CAT!" Piccolo was in the doorway of my room looking rather frantic.  
  
"I said I was moving out, Piccolo....."  
  
"Please, don't leave, Cat...."  
  
"Look, I know you enjoy having an audience when you fuck my friend but I don't go for that spectator shit..... I used to be the one you loved......"  
  
"I never meant for you to see us!"  
  
I couldn't stand it..... "You just don't get it do you?! Maybe someday you'll want something you thought belonged to you--and only you-- and someone else will take it away. Maybe someday you'll understand what I'm going through."  
  
*If I had just one moment at your expense,  
Maybe all my misery,  
It would be well spent.... yeah.....*  
  
He isn't crying anymore.... in fact, he looks irritated with me.... guess he's just sick of trouble-making Cat....  
  
I squeezed the handles of my bags and stood in front of Piccolo.  
  
"You're in my way."  
  
"I don't want you to go....."  
  
"Get real, Piccolo-kun. You have a life now. I don't."  
  
Piccolo's eyes cast down to the tile floor, "Cat....."  
  
I sucked in a sharp breath, "You and I both know I don't belong here; you're not mine anymore, Piccolo."  
  
*Could you cry a little?  
Lie just a little?  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain,  
I gave, now wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me.....*  
  
I shoved past Piccolo, feeling the caress of his skin for the last time. I'm leaving. There's no turning back now.... I don't belong here.... I don't belong anywhere anymore.  
  
"Cat!" his voice echoed down the hall.  
  
I turned, "What?"  
  
"Are you going back to school?"  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Will you ever call to let us know.... you know..... how you're doing?"  
  
"No."  
  
I raced out the door, ignoring Chichi, who sat at the table crying..... ignoring Piccolo as he called my name..... ignoring my heart's plea to stop and look back.  
  
*If your love could be caged,  
Honey, I would hold the key,  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me*  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"So...... does Pussy Cat sound good to ya, Ms. Hotchkin?"  
  
I looked at the man in the ridiculous outfit before me; his leopard print jacket, sunglasses, and gelled hair made him look like a freakin' gigolo.  
  
"Yeah, sure...... I guess it'll do," I nodded my head, taking the thong and skimpy triangle top from his outstretched hand.  
  
"The boys'll love ya!" He clicked his tongue against his teeth and winked at me from behind his dark shades.  
  
*And you'd hunt in those lies,  
They'd be all you'd ever find,  
That'd be all you have to know for me to be fine.... yeah.....*  
  
This place didn't pay as much as the other local bars I'd checked out...... but it had other benefits...... The men here could make offers to take me home. If I wanted to, I could pick the guy that offered the most per hour after my shift ended at 2AM and get a huge wad of cash for a simple fuck. I've heard that some girls have made $4,500 in one night!  
  
And at least my body gets some respect here! The other people I tried to get work from all said my tits were too small and to come back when I got a boob job! Assholes! Maybe I will if I get enough cash here! I'd show them; maybe I'd become the next Playboy Bunny! Then everyone would want me!  
  
"So, you don't mind that I haven't been to high school in awhile?"  
  
Tony, that was my boss' name, just grinned, "School makes you girlies too smart! I like 'em happy and dumb!"  
  
I had to hold back a snarl...... The pay was good, the pay was good; just suffer and get the cash. Plus, Piccolo and Chichi would never come looking for me in this dump. A boob bar in the slums of Hiroshima? I couldn't imagine them lasting a minute in here....  
  
*And you'd cry a little,  
Die just a little,  
And maybe I'll feel just a little less pain,  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return,  
So cry just a little for me.*  
  
"Go try the outfit on, doll face!" Tony smirked and slapped my ass as I walked into the obscenely unprivate dressing room he had behind his desk. "You got an apartment yet, Pussy Cat?"  
  
"No. I'm broke."  
  
"Aw.... Fuck a few tonight and your luck will change."  
  
I almost barfed as he chuckled to himself.  
  
I walked out feeling very self-conscious in the frighteningly high- heeled stilettos, red, lacy thong, and see-through, red, triangle-topped bra.  
  
"Aw, Pussy Cat! You look stunning! What I'd give to be able to have ya for my own! You're a doll!"  
  
*Give it up, baby,  
Whimper would be fine,  
Some kind of clue that you're doing time,  
Some kind of heartache, honey,  
Give it a try,  
I don't want pity; I just want what is mine...... yeah.....*  
  
I smiled, it felt good to get a complement on my looks..... it'd been awhile since I'd felt pretty.  
  
"Go out there, Cat, and knock 'em dead!"  
  
I turned suddenly and hugged my boss, then smiled when I felt his hands on my hips.  
  
"I'll win their hearts, Tony!"  
  
"Do it, girl!"  
  
I spun on my heel and waltzed outside and into the main hall of the bar. Several men lay in a half-drunken stupor on the bar counter top and tables around the lounge. A girl was already on stage, a rather large group of men howling and cheering as her gyrating hips ground up against a cold, hard pole. I felt myself shudder involuntarily..... that's what sex is gunna feel like to me now..... No more time for love..... I need money.  
  
*Could you cry a little?  
Lie just a little?*  
  
I began swaying my hips to the perverted music playing overhead and headed toward the stage. I felt a little more confident when I felt a few men stuffing money in my thong. I was already wanted. I wonder how Piccolo could have resisted me when all these men would pay thousands just to get in my pants? Well, I don't need him anymore.  
  
*Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?*  
  
The girl on stage smiled at me and gave me the come-hither finger to join her in the spotlight. I strutted the best I could in my heels and pranced up the tiny steps on the side of the pole-adorned stage. I listened to several catcalls and yells before flashing a ruby-lipped smile to the testosterone-ruled crowd before me.  
  
*I gave, now I'm wanting something in return*  
  
The girl grabbed the mike and smiled at me, "Hey all, this is my new buddy, Pussy Cat! She'll need your support tonight to feel right at home as soon as possible! So, boys, let's give her a hot welcome! Perhaps someone might wanna take her home tonight?" she winked at the crowd and I reveled in the roar of shouts and screams of approval to her last comment.  
  
The blondie turned to me and grasped my hips roughly, "Let's show her a good time, boys! I'll break the ice!"  
  
*So cry just a little for me*  
  
Before I could react, Blondie started sliding her body down mine then she proceeded to latch onto my thong with her teeth! The cheers intensified and exploded into a roar when the little bitch began pulling the tiny piece of cloth down my thighs! I think that's when I dug my nails into her hair and yanked up--HARD!  
  
*Yeah..... could you cry a little for me?  
Yeah..... cry..... a little..... for me......* 


	11. Living as a Celebrated Fool

Living as a Celebrated Fool  
  
*Crazy, but that's how it goes,  
Millions of people living as fools.....*  
  
After that incident on stage with Blondie, Tony and I had a big talk..... I had to get used to it..... that's all he could really offer me. It was a job and I had to meet the requirements or lose my only means of income; I didn't matter to them...... or to anyone really..... I was just a random girl who'd gone missing for 23 years and come back without any further education past the near end of her high school career. No one would give me a job with my minimal amount of schooling and going back to school was the last thing I wanted to do. It was too regimented and strict with all its mundane rules..... it made me think of Retraining..... and that was never a good thing.  
  
*Maybe it's not too late,  
To learn how to love,  
And forget how to hate.....*  
  
So...... I got used to it..... After I gave Blondie all the money I earned last night (to pay for her damn $150 extensions that I managed to tear out in my fit of panic)...... I let a man named John take me to his home...... I never thought a bed could be just a place for loveless sex..... I mean, I'd heard about it...... people just doing it cuz their hormonal levels were through the roof and they needed relief or they saw a man or woman they thought had the body of a god and just let their senses lose control. I just never understood it. How could you be so pride-less? Letting your hormones and bodily desires take complete control of you without considering the consequences, to me, was completely stupid! You put so much at risk! Where's the pride in letting loose just to get off? I could just as easily do myself and get the same results! The emotion is what makes just plain SEX love.  
  
*Mental wounds not healing,  
Life's a bitter shame,  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train.....*  
  
Yeah..... I was talking about John, wasn't I? Well, Tony said I had to "give them what they wanted"; he wanted his bar to have the best reputation around..... and for the bar to have the best rep around..... it had to be very "accommodating" to the male attendees. Which, consequently, meant that I had to give up my soul and my dignity..... but I justified it with my dire need to obtain money and feel wanted. Pretty stupid, huh? I know some of you are laughing at me..... but I've gotten to the point where I'm almost starting to believe that all I need in this world is money and to feel desired so everyone else can fuck off!  
  
* I've listened to preachers,  
  
I've listened to fools,  
  
I've watched all the dropouts,  
  
Who make their own rules......*  
  
I had to get high with John before he'd pay me and then do me; so, we huddled around his stash of various illegal substances that I can't even begin to name since I'm still rather out of it. I just sniffed when told to sniff and shot up when handed a needle...... that was probably a really bad idea..... Oops.  
  
* One person conditioned to rule and control,  
  
The media sells it and you live the role......*  
  
I made $9,000 last night. After John came Michael, Daniel, Steve, Mykel, and a few others I can't remember. At this rate, I'll be able to find myself a rather nice apartment, maybe I'll soon have enough to move out of this slum part of Hiroshima and find a quaint town to make a new life for myself.  
  
* Mental wounds still screaming,  
  
Driving me insane,  
  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train.....*  
  
"CAT!"  
  
I yanked on the crotchless panties I'd been given from my newest friend, Birdie, and shimmied out of the dressing room.  
  
* I know that things are going wrong for me,  
  
You gotta listen to my words,  
  
Yeh-h.......*  
  
"We got a lot of guys out there requesting lap dances, don't make a scene like last night..... just gi----"  
  
"Give them what they want," I parroted his philosophy back to him with a sense of overcompensated pride.  
  
* Heirs of a cold war,  
  
That's what we've become,  
  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb......*  
  
"That's my girl!" I felt him yank me into an embrace before he nearly shoved me into the lounge. Sweet..... This would be easy cash.  
  
* Crazy, I just cannot bear,  
  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair,  
  
Mental wounds not healing,  
  
Who and what's to blame,  
  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train.......* 


	12. Three Years Later

A/N: Just a note, there will be a switch half-way through this chapter; someone else's thoughts and actions (in their first person) are going to become quite valuable soon! ;P Enjoy and R&R.  
  
Three Years Later......  
  
Man! That's the second time I've actually fallen asleep with my customer! Geeze, I gotta stop doing that! Fuck 'em then chuck 'em, that's our motto.... and I KEEP SCREWING UP!!!! I'm just so damn tired these days!  
  
Good news is that I might be able to quit soon! I've gotten a lot of money from this business and it is tempting to stay but..... I figure I could at least get a decent job to try and clear my name a bit..... I'll be doin' overtime in Retraining when I finally die..... at this rate anyway!  
  
Gotta get outta here..... I'll just grab my clothes, money...... okay, adios Peter! It was fun while it lasted...... NOT! Some people just shouldn't have sex..... I shuddered as I remembered the inhumanly hairy physique of my latest bedmate.  
  
When I got to the bar, I noticed several offers for me were already on the hot sheet. Guess I'll be making a few more bucks tonight. I walked into the dressing room and winked at Blondie; I had to change out of my used clothing before I went on stage again. Fishing through an open drawer of stringy thongs and lacy tops of various sorts, I yanked on a shiny blue number and waltzed out through the beaded doorway.  
  
Once again..... as I'd done for the past three years..... I took the stage and soaked up the exuding amounts of perverted applause and blatant approval before I slung my leg around a pole and began caressing its hard length, tearing several agonized moans from the liquor stained lips of several sexually frustrated men.  
  
~~~~Vegeta~~~~  
  
I saw the most gorgeous woman mount the stage with confidence nearly pulsating from her every pore. I just had to get away from Bulma..... that woman was driving me nuts; so, I stumbled upon this little hellhole and decided to stop in for a peek.  
  
Again, the woman on stage was unbelievable! Her legs were long and ivory white, her hair was a bright, natural red-ish orange that fell down in layers to her waist, her bangs, that clung around her heart-shaped face, were bleached blond, and her painted red lips were an awesome contrast to her milky-white skin. But her eyes...... I think she had contacts in or something cuz they were an unnatural gold with a black slit as the pupil. Actually..... yeah, they had to be contacts..... I may not be an anatomy freak like Kakorott's kid but I know "unnatural" when I see it!  
  
Hmm....... Her name was Pussy Cat...... I'd have to write that down and tell the Namek about her. He's been having a hard time with his harpy too...... What with that Kakorott around, she's been hanging around him like they're old friends again..... I told the Namek that she'd probably be a whole lot better off without him and he punched me in the fucking face! Nice way to show someone you appreciate their advice!  
  
Maybe the Namek would like to see this woman! Maybe he'd even like to take her on; I hear they have a "hot sheet" of some sort where you can sign up for a specific woman and have her for the night for a high price. But I bet one night with this prize would give that man such a sexual boost that his bitch would be hanging all over him again.... not that I care about his stupid marriage or anything like that! Don't get your hopes up; I don't really give a damn!  
  
I got up out of my seat and walked over to the desk where the "hot sheet" was resting. Grabbing up a pencil I rolled it between my thumb and index finger for a while, trying to come up with an embarrassing nickname for the Namek. Hey, I might as well get a bit of revenge in for the hit he gave me..... I mean, I'm helping him again after all I did before!  
  
Sucking on my lower lip, inspiration hit and I scrawled out........ Gigolo P--Pussy Cat--$20,000! No way would that woman resist THIS price! And I know Piccolo has more than enough cash to cover what I set! Excellent! I'll have that Namek kissing my feet and paying for the plastic surgery for my nose in no time!  
  
Whipping out my cell phone, I dialed up the old green bean and told him of his predestined plans. 


	13. What the Hell?

What the Hell?  
  
~~~~Vegeta~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" came the Namek's booming voice on the other end of the phone. I held it away from my now-throbbing ear.  
  
"What? I thought it'd do you some good!"  
  
"Some good?! Are you FUCKING NUTS?!?!"  
  
I couldn't believe the arrogant bastard! I'd done him yet another favor and he's on the phone bitching at me?  
  
"Look, Namek, you either show up or stand the girl up and still pay the price cuz I ain't taking your name off the list!"  
  
"Vegeta......" his voice was calm yet laced with a lethal tone that I recognized easily, "You go back to that table and scratch my name off right now. Do you understand?"  
  
I grinned, that ass didn't scare me one bit! I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing at my next remark, "Come here and make me!"  
  
All I got in response was a click and then a dial tone. I walked back into the lounge and sat in the chair I'd previously occupied before silently powering up enough so that the Namek could find me.  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
The wind felt good on my burning face as I headed toward Hiroshima but it did little to cool my fiery rage. What the Hell was that little shit trying to do? Setting me up with a whore, does he honestly think that would improve my marriage?!...... If anything, this could make my marriage much much worse...... Chichi still isn't over the fact that Cat left us...... in fact, she blames me for it constantly...... she just can't seem to accept the fact that she's just as responsible as I am (and, yes, I have accepted my share of the blame). I miss Cat dearly..... Chichi doesn't know this at all, but I'm scared to death that she might be dead, back in Retraining or something...... or maybe Naku found her again.  
  
When Cat showed up that day in the woods...... my whole life changed. I was so glad she had finally returned..... but then there was the whole mess with me being married. I honestly had no idea if I would have ever seen Cat again in my lifetime...... it tore me apart to think of the possibility that the one person I'd spent so much time with (well, besides Gohan) would never see the light of the sun or the stars in Earth's glorious sky again.  
  
To be quite honest, things have been pretty bad with Chichi...... ever since she started blaming me for Cat's decision to move out...... she's started doing things to make me lose my trust in her. She hangs around Son constantly! She's with him more often than she is with me! She ignores Flute and keeps insisting that Goten learn to call Son "father" since he is the boy's biological sire...... I wouldn't mind this normally but I fucking RAISED that kid with Chichi! The boy calls me "Tousan" not Son! I don't get it! ...... Psh..... You know what? Fuck her! Maybe I'm entitled to this little fuck show Vegeta's set up for me! Maybe I deserve a little revenge of my own! Besides, it's not like I'll ever see this stupid chick again!  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I got off stage at around 2AM and plopped down in the velvet seat in front of Tony's desk, completely exhausted.  
  
"Hate to say this, Cat, you look so tired and you got us a lot of revenue tonight but I can't trust anyone else to cover the offer we've got for you."  
  
"What the Hell is it now?" I was pissed, I was tired, I wanted to get some frickin' sleep!  
  
"You got a real admirer out there, Cat, some rich bastard is willing to pay twenty grand for you tonight!"  
  
I felt my jaw drop to the floor, "Tw-Twenty..... GRAND?!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tony's eyes were so glazed over that I had to blink several times to make sure dollar signs weren't glowing in his dark brown orbs.  
  
Then it hit me and I almost barfed, "It's probably some old pervert geezer that can't get dates anymore! I can't fuck another penis-wrinkly- old-sac-of-shit!"  
  
Tony's head collided with his desk in a classic face-fault, "You'd give up that much cash just because the guy's wrinkled?!"  
  
I stuck my tongue out as an infantile sign of rejection.  
  
"CAT!!!" Tony slammed his hands on his desk, scaring me wide-awake, "If you give this gig up, you lose your job! I want a piece of this bastard's green and if you do a good job, he may just come back to us as a full-time customer! If you deny it or fuck it up somehow in bed so he WON'T come back......"  
  
I noticed Tony reach into his back pocket..... before I knew it I was staring down the barrel of a silver gun.  
  
"I'll kill you, Cat...... if you ruin this for me, I'll kill you. I'll shoot your face full of so many holes no one will be able to recognize you! You worthless slut! No one would miss your fucking ass!"  
  
I felt my body begin to tremble, Tony's reddening face and shaking, knuckle-white hand scared me near to death.  
  
"You fuck him or I'll fuck you, bitch!" he waved his gun in my face to emphasize his point and I think that's when I started to tear up because I heard him yell, "Don't you let a drop fall! If you smear that make-up, I'll beat the shit out of you! You go in there and give the man what he wants!"  
  
I walked out the beaded doorway completely numb. I hadn't felt the urge to cry in over two-and-a-half years...... I tried to calm my shaking hands as I approached the Shaw's Room, it's the biggest, fanciest room in the bar--only the big shots with a lot of cash on hand get to have it in here.  
  
I nodded to the bouncer guarding the door and he leaned over to whisper the essentials in my ear, "He's called Gigolo P..... tall guy...... 43 years old...... didn't make exact requests...... first timer....... ass load a' cash on 'im," then he opened the door.  
  
The man had his back to me, a long black trench coat flowed down to the backs of his calves, where I noticed khaki pants peeking out below the jacket's hem. His dark brown shoes made it obvious that he didn't really give a damn about fashion and his random blue fedora made that point even more clear to me. From the snug fit of his jacket I could tell the guy was in shape..... hm..... perhaps he wouldn't be such a bad fuck after all, he was 43 anyway.  
  
I closed the door and placed a hand on my hip, sinking into it to create a sultry curve that most men turn to jelly upon viewing..... Here's a piece of advice: Guys are beyond predictable..... They're all the same!  
  
"Gigolo P....." I let the words slip off my tongue with such feminine languor it woulda buckled that guy's knees instantly. He turned around slowly and I got my first glimpse of my customer....... the eyes, the nose, the pointed chin, the high cheekbones.....  
  
"PICCOLO?!?!?!"  
  
"CAT?!?!?!?" I heard him respond but he sounded so far away through my own screams.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!? YOU CAN'T BE HERE!!!! I RAN AWAY!!!! YOU BASTARD, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!"  
  
"I'M not supposed to be here?! What about YOU?!"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean ?! I sure as Hell am supposed to be here! But YOU, you're freakin' married, Piccolo!---"  
  
The bouncer's fist nearly dented the door as he shouted for us to shut up or get out of the bar. Piccolo sat down on the Arabian King-size bed as I collapsed against the door.  
  
"Cat," his voice was calm, "I had no idea you were even working in a place like this."  
  
"Well, I chose not to go back to school."  
  
"I spent a whole year searching schools, shops, restaurants, just looking for you. I had no idea you'd sunk THIS low."  
  
"And what about YOU?! You think you're so perfect, Piccolo? Look at where you are, Hon! You're sitting in a hooker bar, you---a MARRIED MAN!"  
  
"Don't bother getting into my personal life, Cat! You left so you wouldn't be involved, remember?"  
  
"That was YOUR fault!"  
  
"How was that my fault, Cat? I thought I'd never see you again! And after 21 years of waiting for you I honestly believed you were gone for my lifetime. Did you think I'd sit on my ass for the rest of my life? Did you think I'd leave Chichi just because you came back? It killed me to see you so bitter and hateful when you found out, Cat! The times I spent with you before you died were unbelievable but...... you shouldn't have expected so much from me! That's not fair and yet I hate myself for telling you the truth! Help me out here, Cat!"  
  
"I'll help you out........" I narrowed my eyes, my words hard like steel.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Gimme the money."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The twenty-fucking-grand! Give me the money and get your ass out of here! I'm not gunna screw up your family by screwing you and you aren't going to screw up my emotional state by screwing me! Give me the money and this disturbing reunion will be over before it even begins!"  
  
Piccolo sighed and I watched with renewed pain as he handed over his credit card. Why did he have to be here? I have so many questions I wanna ask him..... but I can't get involved now. I left just to avoid the possibility of getting too involved with his new lifestyle......  
  
I slipped the credit card under the door for the bouncer and picked it up again when it was slipped back. Walking over, I handed the card to Piccolo.  
  
"It was nice arguing with you for twenty grand, Cat," he smirked sardonically, trying to hide the obvious hurt, "We should do it again sometime."  
  
"No," I shook my head, "No, we shouldn't."  
  
Piccolo looked up at me with those pebble-black eyes and I saw a world of confusion and hurt in their infinite depths. Tearing my gaze away I stared at the floor, "Get out of here, Gigolo P. I hope we never meet again." 


	14. Take Me Out With TakeOut

A/N: The following lyrics are by The Rembrandts, "The Other Side of Night." =D Enjoy and review!  
  
Take Me Out With Take-Out  
  
*No spell that I could cast,  
would ever bring you back too soon,  
Still I search for hidden answers,  
underneath this faded moon......*  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I wish I could say that that was the last night I'd ever see Piccolo again..... but it wasn't and I was strangely glad. The very next night, I was called into Tony's office, after a very successful onstage strip tease, to hear that "Mr. Money's back in town an' lookin' for nookie!" Give you one guess who's name was at the top of the list with $10,000 as his set price..... Gigolo P. Piccolo.  
  
We didn't say too much to each other that night..... I think we were both kinda scared that the other would somehow take offense to any uttered word between the long periods of silence and start another meaningless fight. Somehow..... being alone with him instead of some other horny loser..... made me feel liberated. I didn't have to fuck for the money I'd earn, I could sit back, relax, and chat if I wanted to.  
  
*The view from here should soothe my soul,  
even shed some kind of light,  
Because I know the sun is shining,  
on the other side of night.......  
On the other side of night........*  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Chichi doesn't know that I've found Cat or that I see her as often as I do. While she spends time with Goku...... which can be for days at a time...... she says she's helping Uub's village; she says she's always wanted to help the less fortunate now that she has money....... whatever...... I go and see Cat. I feel lucky, for the past 2 months I've been able to keep her with me in that shanty room, instead of in the arms of some greasy pervert, 44 out of the 60 days that have past since that first night. And, yeah, I told Vegeta I was thankful for the "little whore" he set me up with, although I'll never tell him just how grateful I truly am...... as far as I'm concerned no one needs to see Cat like this. Unless she does otherwise, I'm gunna wait until her life gets better before I tell anyone. And until then...... I'll keep coming back for her.  
  
*Now you're moving through your waking world,  
While in my sleep I dream,  
You drift as closely as you can,  
without your ever being seen.......*  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I see Piccolo almost every other night and I can't help but chat with him now. We're starting to learn things about each other that we couldn't have possibly begun to understand had we been at Chichi's house.  
  
I feel really bad for Piccolo...... he tells me that Chichi keeps going on little "vacations" with Goku to Uub's village...... the way he tells me this story is heartbreaking...... he looks at me with pained eyes...... eyes that tell me his deepest fears..... eyes that want to know otherwise and be blind...... but his words are full of strained hopefulness, begging for a kind lie.  
  
"She's just getting to know her ex-husband better..... kinda like us. She's never been one to really burn her bridges, you know..... I'm sure she's just having a fun time..... getting to know Son again."  
  
That's basically how he speaks about his fears..... and I'm starting to fear the worst actually......  
  
"CAT!!!!" Tony's sharp voice has a way of cutting through my deepest thoughts in a matter of seconds..... Geeze.  
  
"What's up, Tony?"  
  
"Gigolo P's got a $40,000 offer for you, but you gotta meet him at this address. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Funny..... that's MY address.  
  
"Good."  
  
Ever since that night Tony got pistol-happy, his tone has been semi- threatening toward me...... it's creepy.  
  
*But I know you're there beside me,  
Just beyond my line of sight,  
Out where the sun is always shining,  
On the other side of night......  
  
On the other side of night......*  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I tried my best to make chicken curry for Cat...... it's always been her favorite...... but I burnt it...... so, I ordered Take-Out.  
  
I want to ask Cat to come back to my home..... even if it's just to be friends like we have been. I don't want her to be alone here anymore.  
  
Hmm..... I hope she doesn't mind that I kinda snuck into her apartment but asking her at that slut bar didn't seem like the best setting to bring up such a volatile topic.  
  
*If you had stayed,  
  
Would I have ever found a reason,  
  
To feel this way,  
  
If you had waited one more season......*  
  
I felt my heart leap into my throat as Cat's key clicked noisily in the doorknob. I spilled a box of Chow Mien and was busy shoveling it into a nearby plate I'd set out when I heard quiet laughter sound off beside me.  
  
I looked to my left and found Cat giggling at a rather large Tabby by her feet...... it was licking at a glob of Chow Mien that had apparently fallen on its head. I wonder how THAT got there. Heh.  
  
"Piccolo, what's all this?" her voice was so soft..... it made me miss those days.....  
  
"I..... I thought you might be tired tonight so--"  
  
"So you broke into my apartment?" there was mirth in her voice.  
  
"I..... uh..... yeah....." I didn't know how to respond to that one.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Cat's arms encircle my waist, her cheek pressing into my left side. I looked down and saw her smiling up at me.  
  
"This was really sweet of you, Pic."  
  
I felt so much comfort in that friendly embrace..... it felt like I really had someone in my life who actually gave a damn about me...... all the pain Chichi's been causing disappeared.  
  
Pulling away gently, I smirked at Cat, "Your seat," and I slid a chair out and scooted it in once she'd sat upon it.  
  
*Though I know you're out there somewhere,  
Only you can prove me right,  
Since you're the one who crossed the boundary,  
to the other side of night.......  
To the other side of night........*  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
The food tasted so good after a night of stripping and the smell of burnt something-or-other made my apartment seem more homely. It was nice to have a friend to share the evening--er--early morning with!  
  
I heard him sigh loudly before scooting his chair back; I kept eating until I felt him place a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, Chow Mien hanging out of my mouth in half-slurp, and grinned.  
  
"Cute face," he snorted.  
  
"Fank yo!" I swallowed my mouthful of food before grinning up at him sheepishly, "I mean 'thank you.'"  
  
"I figured as much," he replied with a smile. "Hey, Cat?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Got a question for ya..... you mind?"  
  
"Of course I do! You arrogant bastard! How dare you! You think you can just--"  
  
"CAT!!!!" he was laughing hard, "Don't start that again!"  
  
I used to do that to him ALL THE TIME when he'd ask me that annoying "do you mind?" bull shit! I smirked at him, "Fine. Go for it."  
  
"I.... I was thinking that..... now that you've got so much money...... you know.... you're secure and all...... I was thinking that you might want to go back to Son's house with me."  
  
I stared at him.....  
  
"We've got a guest house in the backyard; so, if you wanna take room in there I'm sure that'd be fine......"  
  
And stared.....  
  
"You could eat meals with all of us or I could bring your food to your room....."  
  
And stared......  
  
"Unless..... unless you'd rather stay here. I just miss you, Cat, you have no idea how lonely I get when I return home....."  
  
"Things are getting pretty bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..... I feel like my wife's gone and divorced me without even telling me I'm single again....." I heard him laugh..... a very sad laugh.  
  
I considered his offer...... I'd get to see my friends again, I'd get to have a real home in a nice foresty area, away from the slums of the city, and maybe I could even help Piccolo find happiness.  
  
"Sure," I smiled, "But you're packing my bags!"  
  
*To the other side of night......  
To the other side of night......  
To the other side of night.* 


	15. Reflection and Rejection

~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I couldn't sleep when I went to bed and it was about 6 in the morning before I gave up tossing and turning and headed out into the living room. Piccolo was asleep on the couch, half-curled on his side. One of his arms was outstretched, as if he were holding someone next to him. I felt my face pull into a frown..... was I jealous? Not anymore. I was angry..... angry at Chichi for leaving Piccolo in this vulnerable state. My Piccolo was so strong, I never held him back like this..... at least I hope I didn't. I know I never left him wondering if I still loved him.  
  
Piccolo moaned softly and shifted in his sleep, his loyal arm never moving from its subtle embrace of the figure who should have been right next to him. Chichi. I sat on the arm of the couch and watched him sleep. I was beginning to understand him now. It must have been so hard for Piccolo..... losing me and thinking he'd never get me back. I'm almost glad he had Chichi..... almost..... I'm glad he had her there for him but I'm pissed that she's tearing his solid foundation to pieces.  
  
I remember when I first met you, Piccolo..... You'd come to Bulma's house to get some medicine for a little boy named Gohan; he was sick and you had no idea how to make him better. I had just finished typing up a 10 page resume for Bulma, a woman who had been so kind as to give me a job when my parents were arrested for child abuse and mutilation (it was my brother they used to torture.... I was only beaten whenever I was home, which wasn't very often...... Both my parents suffered from schizophrenia..... so, both my brother and I suffered from their abuse). She had been friends with my parents before (before they got all weird).  
  
I ran out of the laboratory with a huge grin on my face. I had just finished sending the resume to Boeing for Bulma and ran smack into you. The force of the impact drew blood from my nose and landed me on my ass and all you had to say in response was "Watch where you're going!"  
  
I'd heard stories of you before. Bulma was terrified of you and told me to go right back into the lab, mumbling that you'd rape me or something. Before she slammed the door on me, I heard you shout, "If he doesn't get help, he's gunna die!" I peaked around the corner and saw the raw emotion on your face and it struck a chord in me somewhere deep inside.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Bulma gave me a death glare and mouthed the word "No" in my direction but I was staring into your intense onyx eyes, feeling the deepest kind of fear I'd ever known. Clenching my fists, I stared back at you, my eyes glaring defiant daggers into yours. It seemed like an eternity had passed before you finally spoke to me.  
  
"My trainee has fallen ill and is going to die if this bitch doesn't help me."  
  
I looked at Bulma, who was giving me a you're-screwing-yourself-over look, and then back at you. I reached out to take your hand and lead you to the kitchen but you lashed out and smacked my hand so hard it bruised immediately. I couldn't help what flew out of my mouth next....  
  
"You FUCKER!!!"  
  
.....before I found myself slammed up against the wall, pinned up by your strong hands.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Holy fuck! I'm so sorry! You need the medicine! Your mom! The trainee! Gunna die! He knows! Holy fuck, I'm gunna DIE!" I swear I nearly pissed my pants as I lost my sanity for a brief minute but then you smirked at me.  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
I heard Bulma collapse in the hallway; she'd gone and FAINTED on me! I saw Kim and Kelly peering around the lab door with wide eyes. I returned my gaze to you and made a pathetic whimper. Then I found myself on the floor as you walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon, woman, I don't have a lot of time, you know."  
  
I scrambled up and dashed into the kitchen, opening up the huge medicine cabinet Bulma had in that room.  
  
"What are his symptoms?"  
  
"Throwing up, coughing, he can barley walk without getting dizzy, can't eat, can't sleep, shivers at the slightest change in temperature."  
  
I frowned.... "How old is he?"  
  
"Four."  
  
I thought for a minute before I opened another cabinet and took out some Gatorade mix and Vitamin C tablets. "I think he's suffering from heat exhaustion and physical over-exertion." I mixed the Gatorade into a huge glass of water. "He's probably lacking in electrolytes and therefore can't perform any of the normal activities he used to and if he's suffering from heat exhaustion it could make that even worse. He'll need lots of Gatorade, Vitamin C, and rest."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Catherine McDrougal."  
  
"Better question..... WHAT are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like you're only 17, how do you know so much about medicine?"  
  
"I had a lot of free time as a kid; so, I read all kinds of books. That and I'm a martial artist myself."  
  
"Are you now?" you gave me a condescending smirk and I seriously wanted to flip you off right there. Instead I shoved the glass, tablets, and Gatorade mix into your hands.  
  
"You wanna find out, stop by sometime. I live in the guesthouse in Bulma's backyard."  
  
"Whatever," was the only response you cared to dignify me with and then you left.  
  
After about a week, you came back. You told me you wanted to see if I had any real talent because there would be something great in store for me if I did.  
  
Well..... I guess street fighting isn't real martial arts and you weren't too impressed with my brass knuckle and grappling tactics. That's when you found out I was in a gang......  
  
"What the Hell kinda moves are those?!" you glared at me as you wiped blood from your split lip.  
  
"Punching with brass--" you collared me up by my throat before you punted me into a tree.  
  
"Where did you learn that shit from?!" you shouted in my face.  
  
"Naku....." I choked.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"The leader of a gang I'm in."  
  
"You're in a gang?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
You kicked me in the ribs, "Fucking punk!" and then you flew off.  
  
A couple weeks later you came back. I found out that you'd been taunted and teased by a gang when you were little and it had fueled your fire to conquer the world. You said I was stupid for being in a gang but that my strength and random, unpredictable moves were an asset to your plans.  
  
"You're gunna train with Gohan and I."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The arrival of the Saiya-jin."  
  
After a lengthy explanation of who the "Saiya-jin" were and what I had to do, I joined forces with you. I figured you were crazy and that training would be something fun to do. Little did I know that I'd fall in love with you and lose you the day the Saiya-jin arrived.....  
  
When you came back to life, you came to see me.... and I confessed my love to you..... it took you a while to accept the fact that you felt the same way but when you did.... my whole life changed. The first time you made love to me changed my whole perspective of life. I began to change with you. As you became more inclined to show me your soft side, I began breaking old habits..... I stopped making suicide attempts, stopped stealing, stopped hurting others..... then, one day, I told Naku my association with his gang was over. That was the scariest yet happiest day of my life. I got off scot-free and when I told you what I'd done..... the love you made to me moved me to tears. Little did I know that I'd pay dearly for betraying Naku that day.....  
  
I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was under that arm of yours, curled up beside you on the couch. You murmured softly before nuzzling up to me in your sleep. For tonight, I'll be your Chichi..... the Chichi that used to love you.  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of purring in my ear and found that big tabby on my shoulder, it's eyes half-closed in contentment.  
  
"Cat....." I groaned.  
  
"What?" a voice called back and my eyes snapped open. Oh yeah, I'm in Cat's apartment!  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"I meant 'cat,'" and I shoved the furry blob off my body as I stood and stretched.  
  
Cat looked really pretty today. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink T-Shirt that said "Cherry" in red letters. Her now-waist-long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.  
  
"Ready to head back to your place?" she grinned at me and I felt myself smile back.  
  
"Are you?" I replied back.  
  
"I'm a little nervous but I think I'm ready."  
  
"Good, now gimme your bags and we can be on our way."  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Yeah, I got up before Piccolo did. I didn't want him to be all confused in the morning just because I was there. I wanted to help him sleep not confuse the poor Namek even further.  
  
We flew to Chichi's house.... er.... Piccolo carried me as HE flew since I'd long forgotten that particular skill. Not that I'm complaining! Hee hee! But, wow, I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now, standing in front of Chichi's front door.....  
  
"PICCOLO!" I heard Chichi's voice shriek from behind the doors before they were both flung open. There stood Chi, her hair frizzled and her face red, in her hand were a bunch of receipts. "You JERK, where the HELL have you been and what are all these?!" She threw the receipts on the ground in a huff and I recognized the label on the top of one as a receipt from my bar!  
  
"Shit...." I hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Man, and to think I actually felt bad about my rendezvous with Goku! You seem to be having fun with all your free time! I guess you got over Cat's disappearance once you found a good slut to fuck! $20,000 for one night?! She must have been real good, Piccolo!!!! I hope the price was worth it! That money coulda gone toward Flute and Angie's education!"  
  
I stood stock still...... the words "my rendezvous with Goku" echoing through my head.  
  
That's when I heard Piccolo walk up beside me with his head down and breath steady.  
  
"The price was worth it..... That 'slut' was Cat..... and I got her to come home."  
  
I heard Chichi gasp and then slam the front door. 


	16. A Namek's Fury

A Namek's Fury  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Piccolo stared at the front door for several minutes before I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Piccolo. If it weren't for me Chichi might have stopped seeing Goku..... she probably thought you were screwing around and took the same liberty for herself--"  
  
"No. I think this shit has been going on longer than our get- togethers; I just gotta find out how long she's been seeing Son for....."  
  
I saw a mix of fear, anger, and sorrow in Piccolo's onyx eyes and I felt completely lost. What the Hell happens now? This sucks!  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Chichi..... and SON! How could she? I had a feeling she'd been fooling around but I still had hope that the woman had some dignity!  
  
~~~~Chichi~~~~  
  
That was Cat! Oh my God..... please tell me he's been sleeping with her! What if.... what if he hadn't been? This could get really ugly!  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I noticed a fire begin to burn behind Piccolo's dark eyes and his face pulled down into a nasty scowl.  
  
"C'mon Cat, we're going to settle this shit right now."  
  
Piccolo grabbed my hand and, using his free one, slammed the door open to reveal a broken up Chichi sitting at the dinner table. Her left hand shielded her eyes but I could see little rivulets of water running down her cheeks.  
  
"Chichi!" Piccolo's voice was harsh and lethal. "What the FUCK have you been doing with Son, huh?"  
  
I noticed two pairs of eyes peaking out from behind a door to my left. I smiled and whispered, "Flute, Angie!" Both pairs of black eyes turned on me instantaneously. "Hi, sweeties!"  
  
"It's CAAAAT!" Flute burst out from behind the door and launched his gangly body into my arms. Lucky for me, I caught the little firecracker; I could practically feel his unharnessed power vibrating off of him. Angie stayed behind the door, too shy to come out like Flute had.  
  
"Come see my new toys, Cat!" Flute smiled, taking my hand and leading me into his playroom. Good idea..... Piccolo and Chichi's fighting could get ugly....  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
She's crying. CRYING?! That little self-victimizing BITCH! This is all her fucking fault! What the Hell is this woman's problem?!  
  
"Just fess up, Chichi! What the Hell have you been doing, huh? While I've been out protecting Cat from some of the nasty customers she was forced to serve at the bar she worked at, what have YOU been doing?!"  
  
That bitch just sat there silently.  
  
"I never fucked around with anyone, Chichi! If anything, I felt bad for leaving the kids here with Gohan while I went to help Cat avoid another forced fuck! I wanted to get our friend back! It took me a long time, Chichi, but I finally got her back! What have you been doing behind my back, woman?!"  
  
I saw a flame spark behind her coal-black eyes, "SCREWING my ex- husband! Are you HAPPY?!" Tears extinguished the spark and I had to clench my fist to keep from breaking her jaw in rage.  
  
"Well, at least the truth is out now. How long has this been going on for?" I ground my teeth in agitation.  
  
"About two years."  
  
T-Two years?! No way..... that's unbelievable! She..... she couldn't! How could I have missed this?!  
  
"How? How did you get away with it?! Last year I was home nearly everyday! It was only the past few months that I'd been gone!"  
  
"Goku knows how to do instant transmission. It was pretty easy for him to show up and then leave quickly..... once..... we even did it right next to you while you were asleep."  
  
My whole world just came crashing down. She fucked him right under my very nose. Literally, my very nose!!! How could she--how could HE--do this to me?! I'm gunna fucking kill someone! Those bastards! How could they?! I thought I could trust them! I thought I could trust SON! I should never have spared that son of a bitch! I should never have joined his side! I swear to Dende-sama, this fucking world is mine now; no one's gunna stop me!  
  
I didn't realize my fist was raised until it came plummeting down to connect with Chichi's face. She let out a startled scream before she fell out of her chair. I could feel my eyes burning with rage and my fist stinging from the impact.  
  
"You fucking little slut! Get out of my house!"  
  
She dared to narrow those snaky eyes at me, "YOUR house?"  
  
"I built these new walls with my own two hands, woman! Now get OUT! NOW!!! I'll kill you!"  
  
The fear in her eyes made me lust for something.... something wicked. I grabbed that bitch up and slammed her against the wall, my legs between hers. Her screams drove my blood through my ears at a deafening speed and that lust I felt nearly seared my skin with wicked desire. Suffer bitch----  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!"  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
"PICCOLOOO!!!!" I screamed his name again. He had Chichi pinned to the wall and the look in his eyes scared the crap out of me! He looked like his father! I think I scared him cuz he dropped Chi and backed up; I barely had a second to move before Chichi bolted out the front door.  
  
Piccolo dropped to his knees, staring blankly at the wall. I rushed over to him and took him into my arms, rocking him gently. After a few seconds I felt his walls come crumbling down and he put his arms around me, hiding his face in my shirt so I wouldn't see him cry. He rarely cried but he'd done this once when he and I were together so I knew now what he was doing.  
  
"Piccolo.... what happened?" I asked softly, careful not to speak too loud.  
  
"She's a fucking bitch!" came his reply.  
  
I stroked the back of his head, "I know.... What did she say to you?" C'mon Piccolo, gimme something to work with here!  
  
"She and Son have been.... fooling around for two years.... even right next to me as I was sleeping one night. The woman has no shame...." he looked up at me then and I felt his soul creep into my body and swing from the cables in my heart..... I wanted to cry. "I hit her.... I wanted to kill her, kill Son, kill the whole fucking planet.... Now, I just want to get her back here and kick her fuc---"  
  
"Shh.... She's not worth it. Don't waste your skills on her skanky ass, Piccolo-san; you're better than that."  
  
"What do I do now, Cat? She and I are over.... I can't have a woman like that around this house, around our children. Her immoral nature could imprint on Flute and Angie and I'd kill that bitch before I'd let that happen!"  
  
"You're gunna get full custody of the children, Piccolo, okay? You're gunna go to court, get a clean divorce, and keep your kids. You could even get a restraining order on Chichi if she tries to get at the kids without your consent, okay?"  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly, "Where are they?"  
  
"In their room. I sang them to sleep so they wouldn't hear you and Chichi."  
  
Something in Piccolo's eyes made me feel warm when he looked into my eyes again.  
  
"Thanks, Cat."  
  
"Anytime, Pic." 


	17. Court Head Case

COURT HEAD-CASE  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I slept in Flute and Angie's room last night to keep them comfortable and ignorant to Piccolo and Chichi's scuffle.... well.... not only that but.... no kid needs to see their father depressed.... I'm thanking Dende- sama that neither of them suspected a thing; those kids are so smart, I was afraid they might figure out that something was wrong.  
  
Today Piccolo and I are going to file for a divorce but there's something I haven't told him about my outlook on his future. From what I can see, it isn't good. Piccolo hit Chichi, threatened to physically harm her, and then there are those receipts from my bar.... If I know Chichi.... and I do know Chichi.... she wouldn't hesitate to burn her bridges with me if it meant that she'd get what she wanted from Piccolo. This trail will be disastrous to say the least.....  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I feel like shiiiiiiit.... Dende-sama, I'm so damn tired.... Cat and I are going down to Satan City today to find an attorney who will help us file for a clean divorce. I want full custody of MY kids! I won't settle for anything less!  
  
Cat stayed with my kids last night, I don't know what I'd do without her support. She's a real friend and I'm so fucking thankful she's here with me now. Good friends are so hard to find.  
  
Oie.... I need a shower.... Thank Dende-sama the bathroom door is just down the hall, I can't even believe how tired I am right now! I lazily flung the door open to see Cat standing there just yanking up a pinstriped mini-skirt---Oh, holy shit!  
  
"HENTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
The scream she let out resonated in my ears over and over as I soon found myself writhing on the ground, hands plastered to the sides of my head as if helping to reduce the lethal echo in my brain.  
  
"Piccolo!" I could barely hear my own name and felt hands gently pushing me onto my back. Those same hands grasped mine and guided them away from my head. I opened my eyes and saw her leaning over me, her skirt having been lost in the sudden chaos.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Piccolo, are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah....."  
  
"I'm so sorry! I just freaked out, you have no idea how many times I've been walked in on in a bathroom and sometimes those episodes became rather violent...."  
  
I noticed a tear trickle out of the corner of her left eye before she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Well, that was stupid, here I am trying to help you and I spout off a story that has nothing to do with this---"  
  
I had to cut her off; so, I pressed my fingers to her lips and shook my head at her.  
  
"Don't you ever apologize for opening up to me, Cat. You got me?"  
  
I watched her carefully as she nodded in response. We let a silence settle over us and I felt myself slipping into sleep, I was just so comfortable........ I felt my head relax and realized I had to get up before I passed out on the floor right then and there.  
  
"Go get changed, kid."  
  
"Oh shit! That's right!" Cat flew up and dashed back into the bathroom, laughing her ass off. I still can't get over how good it is to hear her laugh. I sat up and scratched the back of my head; guess my shower can wait.  
  
SATAN CITY ATTORNEY AT LAW DEPT.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
"Look, Mr. Powers, we want full custody! Can you get that for us or not?!" I slammed my hands down on his desk to emphasize my point.  
  
Mr. Powers is one of the best lawyers in Satan City; he'd won cases that appeared closed from the very beginning. He was the best of the best.... and that was why Piccolo and I were willing to shell out as much as $700,000 to win his heart onto our side. We did; green talks and I ain't talkin' about Piccolo here.  
  
"Miss. McDrougal, do you realize just how complicated your case is? Mr. Daimaou not only struck his wife but he physically pinned her to the wall, implying God-knows-what to the terrified woman, and the fact that he visited you several times at a hooker joint makes this all very VERY hard to polish up and present as gold to a court room! People aren't very sympathetic these days, Miss. McDrougal, especially toward men and ESPECIALLY toward men who hit women!"  
  
"I don't hit women! It was that one fucking time!" Piccolo looked as desperate as he sounded and I wanted to just get us out of this office.... Powers knew everything I'd suspected was true.... we were sinking faster than the Titanic....  
  
"I'll take your case, sir, but don't expect much out of it.... I'll be happy if you don't get a restraining order filed against you."  
  
Piccolo suddenly looked a little less green, "She.... She can do that?"  
  
Mr. Powers' face crinkled with sudden sympathy, "Yes, Mr. Daimaou, yes she can. Now, I'll set up a date for the trial but I want you two to go out there and find the best witnesses you can. Gohan sounds like a prime choice and your kids too--"  
  
"No!" Piccolo snarled as his claws dug into Powers' marble desk.  
  
"Mr. Daimaou, if you care about them, you'll let them be examined by the court."  
  
"I can't. I can't force them to testify against their own mother. It would kill them."  
  
"Well, that's all very kind and noble, Mr. Daimaou, but if you want her to win then you've just sealed your case with that remark--"  
  
"You're a heartless bastard!" I heard myself scream that comment before I even had a chance to gather my thoughts.  
  
The look in Powers' eyes would have made a five-star general piss his pants, "Miss. McDrougal, I have had to suffer in court under the scrutiny of heartless lawyers before.... I had to testify against my own father because he murdered my mother when I was five! Did that bastard care about me when I was being cross-examined?! NO! Did my ex-wife's attorney give a damn when I had my visiting rights taken away from me?! NO! I know what heartless lawyers are like, Miss. McDrougal, and I am NOT one of them! I swear to God, I'm doing everything I can to help you but you need to help yourselves a little bit!" he finished with a slam-bang of his hands on his desk before he threw himself back into his leather seat. "I do this because I want justice for those who have truly suffered. I can tell you honestly that I would never have taken your wife's case, Mr. Daimaou, put a little trust in me and my experience or you're wasting your money and my time." 


	18. What Was That Look?

WHAT WAS THAT LOOK?  
  
A/N: Dunno about all you guys out there but I am LOVING this plot! I love this story! Here's a new, long chapter with a song in it by Toto called "Africa." Please R&R! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
"This is ridiculous, Your Honor! Why does this case have to be so complicated? It's just a divorce!"  
  
"Mr. Kris, if you don't stop protesting against every other suggestion before I put my word forth, I will hold you in contempt!" the Honorable Judge Haynes rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Mr. Powers, you may bring in 3, and only 3, witnesses since the evidence before me is so unclear. Perhaps we can have some actual facts given to us. Until tomorrow, Court dismissed!"  
  
Well, that didn't take long, it took Mr. Powers only 20 minutes to earn Piccolo the right to three-THREE-witnesses! That would be more than enough! Let's see..... Gohan, Flute, and ..... hmm..... I guess I could go up there.  
  
"No."  
  
I looked up to see a very tired Piccolo giving me an exhausted death glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking and there is no way in Hell I'm letting you go up there to be interrogated by that bastard Kris!"  
  
"And why the Hell not?!" I was getting pissed and he knew it!  
  
"Cat, the attention this trial is getting is too much already.... do you really want the whole world to know that you're not only alive but a bar....."  
  
"Piccolo, if this means getting those kids in your custody, I'll do it!"  
  
*I hear the drums echoing tonight,  
She hears only whispers of some quite conversation,  
She's coming in 12:30 flight*  
  
"CAT!"  
  
"PICCOLO! Do not BABY ME! Since when have I ever given a fuck about what others think of me?! Let me speak! I'm the best witness you've got, you stupid jerk!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't like the idea!"  
  
I smirked at my victory as we headed back to Mr. Powers' office for some extra information regarding our case.  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Dende-sama, Cat is just the same as ever..... little brat doesn't know how to take no for an answer.... so, now she's one of my 3 witnesses.... Who knows who watches the news these days? What if Naku saw her alive again? Shit.....  
  
*Moonlight wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation,  
I stopped an old man along the way,  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies*  
  
"Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"What?" Oops.... didn't mean to zone out there.... Yeah, I'm in Powers' office now.  
  
"So, your witnesses are going to be Gohan, Cat, and Flute, correct?"  
  
"Unfortunately...."  
  
"Come on, Piccolo!" Cat slugged my arm. "You've got the best of the best workin' for ya!"  
  
"Good for me...."  
  
I saw Powers give Cat a strained look and couldn't quite figure out what it meant. Like I care. I just wanna go home and sleep.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Piccolo flew us home and it took way longer than it should have; he's so worn out.... I wish there was something I could do.... something to ease his pain. He's such a good guy; I never thought he'd suffer this much but I can see the light in his eyes fading.... his soul is dying slowly. He's suffering inside.  
  
*He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting  
there for you!"*  
  
Once we were inside, I slid out of Piccolo's arms, rubbing against his firm chest. I squeezed my eyes shut as old feelings stirred somewhere in the pit of my stomach. No. I can't let those feelings return.... They're stupid and selfish right now.... but what I wouldn't give to take him to bed right now, tuck him in, tuck the defeated warrior into bed, and kiss him with all the love he's ever deserved before turning out the light and leaving him to a blissful sleep.  
  
I felt a tear escape the barriers of my lashes and swore inwardly.  
  
*It's gunna take a lot to drag me away from you,  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do,  
I bless the rains down in Africa,  
Gonna take some time to the things we never had*  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
"You bet I'll testify in your defense, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan gave me one of those goofy smiles of his before he slapped my shoulder. I was so weary he could have knocked me through the wall next to us had he used a bit more strength.  
  
"Me too, Tou-san, I'll tessafly! I'm gunna tell them Goku came here when he wasn't sposta! He broke da rules and now I'm gunna tattle on him!" I watched Flute giggle and kick his feet in the air, wondering just how much Flute understood about Son's undesired visits..... "He's gunna get punished! He's a bad person!"  
  
Gohan looked at me funny before he told me he'd put Flute and Angie to bed. I'm getting really sick of these indecipherable looks that I'm expected to understand! Dende dammit! I need some sleep....  
  
*The wild dogs cry out in the night,  
  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company,  
  
I know that I must do what's right,  
  
Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti*  
  
I left Flute's room and ran into Goten. His hands gripped two stuffed suitcases.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm moving out!"  
  
"What?!" What the fuck is this about?!  
  
"I think you're wrong to fight Kaa-san! You were doing the exact same thing and you HIT her!"  
  
"Goten...." I had to bite back the urge to cut him to pieces him with a verbal tongue lashing, "I never slept with Cat. I was trying to help her."  
  
"Whatever! I'll see you in court!"  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"I'm testifying.... against you!" his eyes threatened war and mine were no less determined.  
  
"Are you really?" my tone became condescending and I earned myself an icy glare from Goten.  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"Fine. See you in court, shit brat," and, for the first time in both his and my life, I turned my back on Goten, a boy I raised like my own son....  
  
*I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this  
thing that I've become*  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I was almost asleep when I felt arms wrap around me from behind..... without thinking, I punched the asshole behind me, "I said no more customers tonight!"  
  
"Cat?" I knew that husky, baritone voice.  
  
"Piccolo."  
  
"I can't sleep.... If this bothers you...." he didn't finish, he just got up and headed for my door.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, kid. You were probably sleeping."  
  
I smirked at him, "No, I wasn't. Come here." I sat up in bed and patted a spot for him to sit down on, not realizing I was wearing one of my racy little numbers before Piccolo's eyes widened a bit and a blush streaked across his emerald-skinned face.  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"What's up, Pic?"  
  
"Umm...." he pointed at my shirt and there were my ladies, in all their glory, being displayed to the disgruntled Namek through a gold and black sheer, loooooow-cut spaghetti-strap top.  
  
"Son of a---!" I grabbed the sheets before the poor guy got a nosebleed. "Sorry about that!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Enjoy the show?" I grinned at him and got a smile! YAY!!!  
  
*It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,  
  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do,  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa,  
  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had*  
  
"Stupid brat, you always knew how to be a kidder in the worst possible situations...." he shook his head, hiding his faint smile from me.  
  
"Yeah, remember that one time we were sparring and I kicked you in the nuts?" I watched him cringe and mutter "that ONE time? More like one of several times...." before continuing on. "While you were on the ground, I made a comment about how it's a good thing there's no such thing as a 'foot-job' or men would cease to function properly!"  
  
Piccolo chuckled and I started giggling at the memory.  
  
"I paid you back for that, didn't I?" his eyes were starting to shimmer again.  
  
"..... Umm.... Yeah."  
  
"What happened, I can't remember...." his curiosity told me he'd honestly forgotten.  
  
"We were in bed for 3 hours," there was a choked chuckle, "and I had my hands tied to the bed posts as punishment, " his eyes widened considerably, "I couldn't touch you for THREE HOURS!!!" His face turned bright purple before he leaned forward and let out a loud laugh!  
  
"I did that?!" his eyes were tearing up.  
  
"Yes Einstein, YOU did that!"  
  
"Holy crap.... I was a bastard," he chuckled quietly.  
  
*"Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you"*  
  
I saw the light in Piccolo's eyes dim as his face slacked a bit. What was that look supposed to mean?  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Wassup, Pic?"  
  
"I wish I'd waited for you.... I wish---" a tear slid out of the corner of his right eye, startling both him and me. I'd never seen him cry, his face had always been buried in my shirt before, but here he was, totally vulnerable, naked before me, with a tear running down his face. I reached up and brushed it away without a second thought. Pulling my hand back, I noticed the tear was still on my finger. I held it up to Piccolo and frowned....  
  
*It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,  
  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do,  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in  
Africa,  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in  
Africa,  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa*  
  
"This is regret, Pic. I don't want to see this shit ever again; don't you dare start with the shoulda-woulda-coulda bull crap! You had no idea, I know that now, but what's done is done. Don't regret your past. Don't---- " my eyes could have popped out of their sockets had they gotten any larger when I felt strong arms slide around my waist and pull me against a strong powerful body, while lips as soft as silk caressed mine.  
  
Oh Piccolo, do you mean it or is this just you in a moment of weakness?  
  
*Gonna take some time to do the things we never had* 


	19. Court Scene I

A/N: I hope you all read the previous chapter, otherwise you will be very confused and will have missed out on a VERY IMPORTANT part of the plot! And, as always, please R/R!  
  
COURT SCENE 1  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
"Did Mr. Daimaou ever specify where he was going or what he was doing when he would leave Angie and Flute in your care?" Mr. Kris' eyes flashed a condescending glare in Gohan's direction.  
  
"No, he did not."  
  
"Did he, after he started making these frequent mysterious trips, ever show any affection toward your mother?"  
  
"Not as much as----"  
  
"This is a 'yes' or 'no' question, Son Gohan!" Mr. Kris was tearing the young scholar a new asshole..... This is really sucking......  
  
"I can't just say 'yes' or 'no'!"  
  
Mr. Kris glared hard at the Saiya-jin halfling before jerking his head in the judge's direction, "Your Honor, Son Gohan refuses to give the court a specific answer to my question----"  
  
Powers sat up casually, "I object. Your Honor, my clients' private actions are completely irrelevant to the topic at hand."  
  
Judge Haynes looked from Mr. Kris to Mr. Powers and nodded his head, "Objection sustained, Mr. Kris, either rephrase or change the question."  
  
Mr. Kris bit his lower lip in irritation, "Yes, Your Honor. Alright, Son Gohan, let's talk about an action I heard about that seems quite relevant! How did you feel when you heard that Mr. Daimaou had struck Mrs. Daimaou?"  
  
Gohan bowed his head and I felt the urge to jump out of my seat and rip Mr. Kris' face off.  
  
"I was a little shocked, Mr. Piccolo is usually so calm, I've never known him to lash out; so, when I heard he'd hit my mom, I figured something really bad must have happened between them. When I found out my mom had been seeing Goku, I was proud that Mr. Piccolo did what he did!"  
  
I heard a shocked gasp to my right and saw Chichi with her hand at her mouth. Good. Let the bitch suffer!  
  
"So, you're telling me that Mr. Daimaou's actions pleased you?"  
  
"You want me to spell it out for you again?! My mom cheated on Mr. Piccolo even before he'd gone to try and convince Cat to come home again! She's become a self-demeaning, slut of a woman in my eyes! I've lost all respect for her!"  
  
Judge Haynes looked at Gohan and then Mr. Kris, "Any further questions?"  
  
Mr. Kris grinned at Gohan, "No, Your Honor. No further questions."  
  
"Then, court will be back in session in about 15 minutes, I need to get something to drink." The gavel rapped on the judge's desk and the entire courtroom flooded out into the lobby for a break.  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
The minute I saw Gohan out in the lobby, I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His brilliant obsidian eyes sparkled when they locked with mine.  
  
"Hey kid, I wanted to say thanks."  
  
"No problem, Piccolo. In my eyes, you've done nothing wrong and Flute and Angie deserve a wonderful father like you."  
  
I watched him walk into the men's' room, knowing he was feeling some amount of pain for having to turn against his mother. Mr. Kris was cynical enough to draw on Gohan's hatred of Son and his disgust with Chichi; however, I think he didn't anticipate Gohan's superior way of projecting his opinion to the public eye. He carried himself as the 36-year-old genius everyone knew he was; his answers were calculated and calm, not hysterical and illogical. That's what I love about Gohan so much. He's become a man.  
  
Hey, there's Cat! She's leaning up against the wall to my left.... I hope I didn't scare her last night.... I can't believe I kissed her! What the Hell was I thinking?! And then I fell asleep on her bed.... talk about a lapse in character! She must think I'm a weak sac of shit now....  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I looked up and saw Cat smiling at me.  
  
"N-Nani?!" was my only response.  
  
"You just gunna stare at a pretty girl or you gunna talk? What's up, you look troubled?"  
  
I knew she could see right through me.... That was just like Cat.  
  
"Just worried about the case, that's all."  
  
"Don't be. I know everything will be alright."  
  
Here's hoping, kid.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
We were called back from break all too soon and that's when Mr. Kris called in his witness.... my boss.... I don't care to hear what he has to say about me so I'm just gunna doodle on my napkin.... La la la la laaaaa....  
  
".... best employee I ever had!"  
  
God, why can't I just tune him out?!  
  
".... got me more money than any other employee...."  
  
I wish I'd never walked into that place and taken that job! Tony's testimony is going to weaken my argument!  
  
".... Oh, that's Gigolo P! Damn, he's loaded!"  
  
I scribbled harder on my napkin.  
  
".... It was always Cat; I think he had a thing for her.... was a good fuck for him, I bet...."  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! My pencil ground through the napkin, tearing it in two, and skidded across the table, scratching the hard wood with an ear-piercing squeal. All eyes were on me within seconds.  
  
"Uh.... Heh.... Sorry," then my attention went back to my mangled napkin. What I saw there scared the shit out of me.... It was Piccolo and me locked in a passionate embrace, both of us had tears streaming down our cheeks. The tear ran right between us and branched off so that my head was severed off; Piccolo however was just fine, despite the tears running down his face.  
  
I must have stared at that picture for quite some time because it was suddenly my turn to give my testimony! Shoving the napkin into my pocket, I stood on shaking feet before gliding over to the witness stand. I sank into the uncomfortable chair, hoping that by some small twist of fate I'd randomly disappear.  
  
Mr. Powers walked up to me and gave me a comforting smile that eased my nerves somewhat. You know, I never realized just how handsome Powers is!  
  
"Miss. McDrougal, please tell the court a little bit about yourself," again came his dashing smile and again my nerves calmed down.  
  
"My name is Miss. McDrougal, I used to work at Tony's Women of the Night Bar. I worked there for 3 years in order to make enough money on my own since I had recently moved out of the Daimaou household.  
"One night, Piccolo showed up at my bar under the pseudonym 'Gigolo P' and I was assigned to be his bed mate. Upon seeing my old friend after 3 years, I learned that his marriage to Chichi Daimaou was quickly becoming a disaster; her ex-husband was taking up more and more of her free time. Piccolo and I did not fool around at all, in fact he and I discussed his marriage problems in hopes of fixing his relationship with Chichi. Soon, I realized that a lot of his problems were caused by the pain of my leaving the Daimaou household. Chichi used to be my friend and leaving her house got her very upset; she blamed Piccolo for my absence and he's spent the past three years looking for me to get me to come back home. At first I refused and even told my boss not to book me up with 'Gigolo P.' But Piccolo did not stop, he thought my working conditions were horrible and wanted to take me back home.... he even offered me my own guesthouse. Unfortunately, the more I refused his offers the more money he'd put down to get me alone to talk to him; in fact, Tony was so impressed with the money Piccolo had to offer that when I refused to take Piccolo's offer, Tony put a gun to my head and threatened my life."  
  
Mr. Powers smiled softly at me, "So, you never slept with Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"No, sir. I didn't think it would be healthy for any of us and I knew that wasn't what he came to me for; he never once asked for anything from me."  
  
"The relationship was that of friendship?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, or maybe even one of counseling."  
  
"Miss. McDrougal, did Mr. Daimaou express any sign of knowing his wife was cheating on him?"  
  
"He never said he was but I could tell he was fearing the worst. He-- -"  
  
Mr. Kris bolted up, "Objection, the witness is being vague!"  
  
I sneered at the bastard, "Fine! No, he didn't! He had faith in his wife and so did I!"  
  
Mr. Powers nodded at me and then said, "No further questions, Your Honor," before returning to his seat.  
  
I watched in silent fury as Mr. Kris stalked toward me, "Miss. McDrougal, I did a little research and found out that you had once been married to Mr. Daimaou. That was about 26 years ago and then you suddenly disappeared. What happened 26 years ago, Miss. McDrougal?"  
  
Oh shit! Oh shit! That snake, he HAD to go snooping around didn't he?!?!? That bastard, I'm so screwed! How the Hell do I tell the entire courtroom that I died, went through Retraining, and then came back to life?!  
  
I think my answer flew out before my brain even had a chance to think of it, "I was in recovery."  
  
"Recovery? Care to clarify your answer, Miss?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" God, I want this man DEAD! "I used to be a bad kid, caught up in gang life and such. When I met Piccolo, all that changed. I dropped out of Naku's gang...." I heard an uneasy gasp from the courtroom that made me all the more uncomfortable. "I dropped out of his gang so I could start a new life with Piccolo. We got married and were together for sometime before Naku found me.  
"One night, while I was sleeping, I awoke with the urge to get some water. When I went downstairs, Naku and three of his toughest boys were waiting for me. They dragged me into the forest and proceeded to beat and rape me...." I felt my body shiver at the horrifying memory.... the feeling of being impaled upon a man's sword by force.... all the blood.... the pain.... the searing, tearing, horrible pain.... "I woke up several years later, apparently I had been in a coma...." Shit.... I hope this works.... I have no idea how much I can get away with here.... but then again.... what could Chichi do? Tell them the truth? "The couple that had found me lived in a rural village and decided to take care of me since I had no memory. I didn't even know my own name. Over the next few weeks, news about a man named Piccolo, who had lost his wife, drifted into my village; in fact, someone even managed to find an article on the incident. I matched the description of Catherine McDrougal completely and the couple I stayed with was convinced that Piccolo was my husband and they told me that I must do anything in my power to find him. The next few years were spent helping me try to recover long forgotten memories and to help me recover from my coma. Some twelve years later, I journeyed out to find Piccolo's home."  
  
Mr. Kris rolled his eyes, "A very touching story, Miss. McDrougal, but why did it take you ten years to find Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"I couldn't remember where he lived and no one else I knew had any idea either! As I traveled, I had to rely on the honesty of others---which was rarely honest---to find the location. Sometimes I'd fall into bad territory and have to defend myself or rest in random houses when I'd suffered physical abuse from the jerks I met along the way..." This is getting difficult.... "But finally, and I'm sure it was by luck alone, I found Piccolo's house."  
  
"So, how did it make you feel when Piccolo told you he was married to your friend?"  
  
"I was upset but I accepted it; what else could I do?"  
  
Mr. Kris smirked arrogantly..... must.... rip.... off.... face.... "You ran away then?"  
  
"Yes, it made me very sad to see my ex-husband with one of my friends."  
  
"You became a slut---"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Mr. Powers looked beyond pissed! "Mr. Kris is criticizing the occupation of my witness!"  
  
"Objection sustained, watch the fancy language, Mr. Kris," Judge Haynes glared at the dickwad! Yay!  
  
"Yes, I became a prostitute. I was much too old to go back to school and I sure didn't have the money to pay for an education; so, I took the job."  
  
"And for three years you never heard from Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"So, how did he show up at your bar that one night?"  
  
"A bouncer said a short man with spiky hair wrote 'Gigolo P' down on our hot sheet--"  
  
Mr. Kris raised a butt-ugly brow, "And that would be?"  
  
"Our sign-up sheet for men who want to have a specific woman for the night. Anywaaaaaay, the man put that fake name down with an offer of $20,000---a sum our bar had never seen before! Next, the man called Piccolo and told him that he had to come down and take me or he'd be charged in full because the short man wasn't going to take the name off the list. I guess the conversation became more than it was really meant to be because the bouncer could hear Piccolo yelling at the short man for his stupidity and came to the bar to beat the crap out of him---"  
  
"Did he?" Something in Mr. Kris' eyes told me I was in deep six.... "I heard he was dressed up for the occasion, perhaps his intentions weren't as pure as you thi---"  
  
"Objection, speculation as to my client's motives is irrelevant." Damn, he's good!  
  
"Objection sustained, Mr. Kris, get to the point, please."  
  
"Did you, in any way, shape, or form, ever touch Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Where are you living right now?"  
  
"At the Daimaou household. I'm helping Piccolo take care of the children Chichi abandoned."  
  
Mr. Kris smirked again, "So, you're living with Mr. Daimaou, huh? Interesting. No further questions."  
  
God! What the fuck is this asshole's problem?!?!?! ARG!!! I KNOW he's up to something! 


	20. Court Scene II

COURT SCENE II  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Son sat stupidly in his chair, fidgeting every so often in an attempt to get himself more comfortable. His argument pretty much sucked, he actually told the court himself that he left his family for ten years without a means of providing for themselves. Then he told them that he showed up to see HIS wife, having expected her to be right where he left her ten years ago, and was crushed by the way things had turned out. Next, he said he only intended to become friends with his wife but her obvious unhappiness in a marriage with ME made her a bit more friendly toward him and he felt it was only right that a woman should get whatever she wants if it makes her happy.... Sucking up to the feminists in this courtroom, I see....  
  
Well, there goes Powers for the cross-examination.  
  
"So, Son Goku, you actually abandoned your family for ten years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to go train this really strong kid named Uub, I saw potential in him!"  
  
I saw Powers shake his head, "You saw potential in him and not in your own family?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Answer the question, Son."  
  
"No."  
  
"So, you abandoned your family for TEN YEARS and expected Mrs. Daimaou to sit there and wait for you to come back again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You never thought she might do something in those ten years to end her unhappiness?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And now you want Mrs. Daimaou to get full custody of two more children; what's gunna stop you from running away again?"  
  
"Um.... I won't."  
  
Mr. Kris stood up, "Objection, speculation! There is no evidence that Son Goku would leave in the future."  
  
"Objection sustained, please ask another question, Mr. Powers," Judge Haynes sighed as he rested his head in his hands.  
  
"You assume that Mrs. Daimaou was absolutely miserable with her marriage, why didn't you suggest a divorce instead of making her an adulteress?"  
  
"I didn't think of that...." Son began to fidget again.  
  
"Wouldn't it have made her sorrow much less if she had a clean break and then started up again with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, both of these children were fathered by Mr. Daimaou, how does that make you feel?" Get 'em Powers!  
  
"I'd care for them as if they were my own."  
  
"And the way you cared for your own was to abandon them, huh?"  
  
"Um......"  
  
Powers turned and faced the court, "No further questions."  
  
It was Flute's turn next. I feel so bad about making him testify.... he's so young and he's gunna have to speak against Chichi and then face that asshole Kris....  
  
Powers held his tiny hand and gave him a boost into the witness chair. Flute was holding a raggedy stuffed cat under his arm, his other hand was by his face, his thumb in his mouth. He just can't seem to kick that habit, heh.  
  
"Hi Flute," Mr. Powers' voice became rather soft and I could tell Flute was beginning to trust him. Good. Mr. Powers is the good guy, kiddo.  
  
".... Hi...." came a tentative response.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"This many," Flute held six triumphant fingers in the air, the sixth oozing with drool before it returned to his mouth.  
  
"Do you know what is happening today?"  
  
"Daddy wants tuh say 'bye-bye' to Mommy."  
  
"Exactly. Do you know why?"  
  
Flute looked at me with those big obsidian eyes and nodded his head, "Uh huh, cuz Mommy had a person come over t' play when he wasn't sposta!"  
  
Powers knelt down so that he was eyelevel with Flute, "Which person is he? Is he here today?"  
  
"Uh huh, he's ova der!" Flute pointed Son out with a slobbery, accusing finger.  
  
"What would he do when he would come over?"  
  
"He would put me an Angie in our room an tell us tuh play by ourselfs."  
  
"Did he ever let you out?"  
  
"No. He said we was sposta stay in der. I heard noises and we'd get a'scared!"  
  
"Did your Mommy ever run away with her friend?" Yes, do it, Powers! You got my kid's trust!  
  
"Uh huh! Sometimes for days!"  
  
"Were you ever alone?"  
  
"Sometimes she would go away when Daddy wasn't home. One time she ran away when Daddy went to da gwocery store place; Daddy looked sad after. All the time Angie would cry and cry--like a baby--cuz Mommy would always go away or have her friend or make weird sounds that scared her but I the big brother; so, I made her happies!"  
  
"Do you and your Mommy get along? You don't fight, do you?"  
  
"..........." Flute?  
  
"Hey kiddo, could you answer my question, please?"  
  
"..........." What the fuck is going on?!  
  
"C'mon, Flute, I'm your friend here. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
".... M.... Mommy doesn't love me!" Tears sprang to my son's eyes and came down his face so fast that I merely blinked and he was in hysterics. "She never talks with me anymore! She hates me! She has a friend now and she doesn't love me!!! Her friend told me it's cuz I look like Daddy dat Mommy doesn't love meeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
That fucking ASSHOLE! I should have killed Son long ago!!! That bastard!---A choked sob to my left directed my attention to Cat, who was also in tears.... She always was a bleeding heart.... This sucks! I hate this! I'm gunna fucking KILL Son!  
  
"Flute...." Powers' voice was almost a whisper, "What's that you got under your arm?"  
  
"M... my kitty cat...."  
  
"Don't cry, you've got your kitty cat here for you."  
  
"I call my kitty cat Cat cuz I love Cat," his smile was wholly and entirely directed at the teary eyed woman to my left. "Cat came back just like the story; "and da Cat came back da very next day"! Cat came back and is nice and never makes weird sounds and never puts me in my room and always talks wif me an Angie an Angie is not scared no more!"  
  
"Flute, if your Mommy gets what she wants, you won't be able to see Cat or your Daddy ever again. Do you want that?"  
  
"OBJECTION! Your Honor, a child is not capable of making such a huge decision on it's own! This is totally irrelevant to the case!" Fucking Kris; there's another man I want to kill!  
  
"I concur, this is quite relevant! I believe children know a whole lot more than we adults give them credit for!" Mr. Powers sneered at Kris.  
  
"Don't fight!" The whole courtroom went silent when Flute's helium- pitched voice squeaked in protest. "No fighting! .... I don't wanna never see Cat and Daddy...." the tears are brimming again.... "I loves Cat and Daddy.... Mommy is mean and her friend is mean and THEY are MEAN and BAD! Never! Never! Never! I don't wanna go away! I want Cat and Daddy to go married and be my Mommy and Daddy forever! Daddy wasn't bad, he let Gohan come over and play when he would go away!"  
  
"Why would he go away, Flute?"  
  
"He was getting Cat to come home and make everybody happies again! Daddy isn't bad! Daddy isn't baaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAaaAAaaad!" The tears that flew from Flute's eyes reminded me of that Sailor Moon girl, they just spewed out like waterfalls.... Poor kid, I can't wait until this is over for him.... My son, you've made me so proud.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Well, cross-examination was impossible after Flute started crying again; so, the judge dismissed him and let him sit with Piccolo before releasing the court to another break.  
  
"Want some juice?" Flute was in my face, stretching backward from his father's grasp, holding his "cuppie-cup" out to me. He still had the sniffles but at least he'd stopped crying. Poor baby!  
  
"Okay," I took the cup and pretended to drink the drool-coated juice. The smile on his face could have outmatched the brilliance of the sun! This kid owns my heart; I'll just die if Chichi gets her hands on him! "Mmm! Good juice!"  
  
I saw Piccolo smile at me and then I remembered something Flute had said in court.... "I want Cat and Daddy to go married and be my Mommy and Daddy forever!".... I wonder what Piccolo thought of that....  
  
"She liked it! She LIKED it!" Flute shoved his thermos into Piccolo's face, "She LIKED IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
Piccolo's face crinkled and he let out a heartfelt laugh! Piccolo's laughing! Oh my God, he looks so happy! What the---I'm laughing? I'm laughing too! 


	21. Court Scene III

~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Goten was next to speak against Piccolo. I watched as the young boy took his place in the witness chair, sending a nervous and yet determined glance in Piccolo's direction. What the hell is going on here, I thought Pic had raised Goten like a son; so, why has this kid turned against him all of a sudden?  
  
I ventured a peek in Piccolo's direction and noticed that he was grinding his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching with obvious irritation.  
  
"Piccolo, why is Goten up there?"  
  
He had just turned to me when the judge's gavel rapped on his desk, "Order, order!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes before looking straight ahead... Great, this sucks! I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore..  
  
  
  
If I hadn't been familiar with the art of telepathy, I would have leapt right out of my chair!  
  
I shot back, only to be patronized by his amused chuckle.   
  
he was still laughing at me.   
  
I elbowed him under the table,   
  
"GOTEN!" Mr. Kris' voice pierced through our quiet conversation, his lethal glare directed at Piccolo and I. "Please tell the court, in your own words, what you think of Mr. Daimaou and what has happened between him and your mother."  
  
"Yes, sir," came his meek reply. "I think what Piccolo did was wrong, no man should ever hit a woman. I don't know all the facts regarding my mother and Son Goku's relationship but I think Piccolo's prolonged absences from home made the temptation to commit adultery all the more promising. My mom was lonely and Goku was always there for her; so, I don't blame her for going back to him."  
  
"Now, Goten, is it true that Mr. Son had been around before?"  
  
"Yes, he came back home when Cat showed up and stayed with my mom even after Cat took off."  
  
"What kind of relationship would you say your mother and biological father had before Mr. Daimaou began making trips to Miss. McDroogal's bar?" The look Mr. Kris sent my way was enough to make my blood boil! Son of a-- --  
  
"They were friends, I think they got along better than they did when they were married." Goten looked over at Piccolo again.... There's something in his eye that seems out of place.....  
  
"OBJECTION!" Powers was on Kris in a second. "The facts state that Chichi Daimaou admitted to the act of adultery for the past two years! Asking Goten if the relationship between his mother and biological father appeared only friendly is totally irrelevant to the case!"  
  
Judge Haynes sighed in exhaustion, "Objection sustained.. Mr. Kris, let's stick to the facts, alright?"  
  
Mr. Kris glared at Mr. Powers, "Yes, Your Honor."  
  
"Any further questions, Kris?" Powers received a dirty look from the judge for his mockery but he sat down with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
I watched in amazement as Kris puffed his chest out, much like a pissed off pigeon, and huffed a "No further questions, Your Honor," before taking his seat! Still awestruck, I watched as Powers went up to Goten and began the cross-examination.  
  
"Now Goten, Mr. Daimaou raised you like a son, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Had he ever shown an inclination toward violence before the incident between himself and your mother?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Would it be safe to say that Mr. Daimaou is actually quite a disciplined man; he isn't one to act irrational, is he?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"So, why have you suddenly decided to speak against him, if all he has ever done before this random violent incident was treat you and your family with respect?"  
  
Goten's Adam's apple disappeared as he visibly gulped in air. He's nervous about something...  
  
"Do you honestly believe that Mr, Daimaou would ever sleep around when there are children to take care of?"  
  
"No." Goten's eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything, they were darting all over the court room.  
  
"When Mr. Daimaou did leave, didn't he make sure that the children were in someone's care?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Mrs. Daimaou take those same precautions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, Goten, if you admit that Mr. Daimaou was much more responsible than Mrs. Daimaou, why in the world are you arguing against him?"  
  
"Because... because...." Goten squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists. "Because I don't want to be a bastard anymore!"  
  
My eyes practically shot out of their sockets! What the hell?!  
  
Mr. Powers looked a bit surprised himself before he regained his composure, "You don't want to be a bastard?"  
  
"No, I don't!" Goten ground his teeth, he was pissed. "I'm sick of being taunted by my peers! I just want to have a real surname!"  
  
"Goten, this never bothered you before did it?" Mr. Powers seemed hesitant.. What's going on?  
  
"It did, kinda...."  
  
"Goten, did something happen to change your mind about how you felt regarding your background?"  
  
Goten lowered his head, totally defeated. I looked over to my left and saw Chichi and Goku on the edge of their seats... I think I smell a rat!  
  
"Kinda..." Goten looked over to his parents, desperation practically stamped across his forehead.  
  
"Goten, might I remind you that you are in a court of law and under oath? Answer my question."  
  
Goten gnawed on his lower lip before slamming his fists onto the table, "My parents said I'd be able to take my real father's surname if they got custody of the children!!!"  
  
"And you went along with this?!" Mr. Powers stalked toward the witness stand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goten, what do you really think about Mrs. Daimaou and I want the truth!"  
  
"She's guilty..."  
  
"And what about Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"I never thought he'd have been cheating... he didn't seem like that kinda guy..."  
  
Mr. Powers turned and faced the court with a victorious smirk, "No further questions, Your Honor!"  
  
Judge Haynes sat back in his chair, "Then with that, we will take a short break and hear the results of the trial, thank you."  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
The minute we exited the courtroom, I grabbed Cat into my arms and swung her around in a full circle, before setting her down.  
  
"On my Kami-sama, this case is ours!"  
  
I saw Mr. Powers walk by with a calm smile on his face.  
  
"Mr. Kris had me so worried before Goten spilled his guts!" Cat smiled up at me.  
  
"That's so great, he had NOTHING on us, he thought he'd get away with some random sob story from Goten; yeah, like that kinda thing would make hearts bleed if it's coming from a full-grown man!"  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you okay? I mean.... Goten ditched you just to get a proper surname...."  
  
I had to admit it did hurt that the kid would bail on me just to get better social recognition but I was more upset with the fact that he actually did bail on me just for that specific purpose. Goten is wimp and I have no respect for wimps!  
  
"I'll be fine, my ego isn't made of glass. Goten on the other hand needs some serious therapy!" I smirked down at Cat until I won a smile from her.  
  
"You better not be hiding anything from me, you big green dork!"  
  
"I'm not! I swear!"  
  
Cat crossed her arms over her breasts and shot me a daring smirk, "Okay mister... I trust you."  
  
"Good," was my only reply. Damn she looked good today....  
  
We were called back from break quicker than I anticipated. Good, I want to know if this case really was gift wrapped for us.  
  
Judge Haynes shifted in his chair before rapping the desk for silence, "After careful speculation and analysis of the facts laid before me today, I have decided to grant Piccolo Daimaou Majunia full custody of Flute and Angie Daimaou and the proper surname of Son Goten and Son Gohan will remain legally as 'Daimaou.' It is now legally known that Piccolo and Chichi Daimaou are no longer considered a married couple. Court is dismissed but I would like to see a certain Daimaou Goten regarding his infraction of the oath."  
  
A/N: Yay! The court scene is oooover! And now some good stuff will begin! Please review! 


	22. Getting Along

GETTING ALONG  
  
A/N: Ooo, first update from UCD! ^_^ Moo!  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
The whole family and I walked out of the court house in triumph; the entire populace of Satan City was there to greet us. I'd never felt so welcome in my life, warm faces congratulating us and shaking our hands. I felt like a regular celebrity, you know? I thoroughly enjoyed seeing Son Goku and Chichi trying to get away from the crowd as fast as possible. Good, let them suffer in their humiliation.  
  
The weirdest thing that happened though was running into my old best friend, Jackie, and Laura. Of course they knew all about people coming back to life because they did work for the one and only Bulma Briefs; so, there was no uncomfortable weirdness about seeing me back from the dead. Laura held me in a head-lock that I could have easily gotten out of until I agreed to see them for lunch next week; that should be really interesting, I haven't seen any of my good friends in so long. You know, you never realize how much you miss people until you see them after a long while. Life is funny that way... it goes by so quickly and before you know it, you're left missing the relationships you left behind but you always have a chance to go back, to rekindle the old flames that brought you so much warmth before.  
  
On the way home, Flute and Angie waddled on ahead while Piccolo, Gohan, and I strode along behind, soaking up the glory Mr. Powers had won for us. Of course, our wallets were suffering but a child's joy and safety is worth more than gold and I wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
There was a note in my pocket. I'd gotten it after the trial. It was a letter from Mr. Powers... asking me out for dinner tomorrow night; I really don't know what to do about that, I haven't gone out in so long and I'm afraid that I've developed quite a distrust and hatred of men. I wouldn't be a good date. Plus, for some weird reason, I feel as though I should consult Piccolo on this matter. Whatever, I have a while to think about this.  
  
Flute kicked the front door open with minimal effort and he and Angie scampered off to play with their toys.  
  
"So, how's dinner at my place sound?" Gohan was beaming.  
  
Piccolo returned the smile, "What time, kid?"  
  
"Oh, six-thirty?"  
  
"That gives us a couple hours," I nodded. "That sounds good to me. Pic, I know you don't eat but would you like to go too?"  
  
"Sure, that's what I was planning on doing anyway. What about the kids?"  
  
Gohan grinned, "My wife could watch over them."  
  
Well, my jaw nearly hit the floor, "WHAAAT?! Since when do YOU have a woman?"  
  
Gohan belted out a lion's laugh, "Oh my Dende, Cat, you really know how to make a guy feel desirable! I've been married for quite some time. My wife, Videl, is pregnant; so, she likes to sit around and relax. I'm sure watching Angie and Flute would be no problem for her."  
  
"Sounds good," was Piccolo's reply. "We'll see you then, kid."  
  
"Awesome! Take care until then, guys!" And with a wave Gohan was out the door.  
  
I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was alone with Piccolo again and decided to make a fast one for my room when a powerful hand grasped mine.  
  
"Cat, I got you a little something to thank you for all you've done for me and my family."  
  
Piccolo's eyes were so soft and inviting, I could have stared into them forever just like I used to but something inside of me started screaming "NO!" However, I did let Piccolo lead me into his bedroom, where the supposed gift was.. Whoa... "Supposed"? Have I really become that distrusting? What's wrong with me? Geeze, and yet no matter how I try, I can't stop thinking about that kiss the other night. What did it mean? What am I supposed to do now? Why do I get left with the ends to tie up? Sucks to my ass-mar!  
  
The demon lord reached into a closet and pulled out a small, black dress. The fabric was like liquid metal, soft and flowing like a waterfall. The neck scooped rather low and it was backless... Oh my Dende, I had been such a sucker for little black dresses back in my day. That nerd!  
  
"Piccolo!" I stifled a giggle. "Why did you go and do this?"  
  
"Because I am in debt to a very good friend and I'd like to thank her."  
  
"And who would this very good friend be, might I ask?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and shoved the dress in front of me. "Just take it, kid... And, um..."  
  
Whaaaat? Why is he hesitating like that?  
  
"Would you like to wear that dress tomorrow night down in Satan City?"  
  
No, no, no, you are NOT asking me out, Piccolo, I know you're NOT ASKING ME OUT!  
  
"We'd go just as friends, of course, I don't think I'm really ready for anything serious right now." His face reflected a sad smile.  
  
"Oh Piccolo..." Do I ever feel like an ass!  
  
"I just thought we could go to a restaurant and talk... You're really easy to talk to, Cat, and I hope you wouldn't mind an old friend speaking about his troubles over fries, tacos, or whatever kinda crap you humans like to eat."  
  
I laughed at his comment before thinking.... Tomorrow night, there was something going on tomorrow night; I dug my hands into my pockets as I concentrated. That's when I felt Powers' note. Shit.  
  
"Oh Piccolo, Powers and I had plans for tomorrow night."  
  
I noticed his brows arch, "He asked you out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Piccolo looked away from me, "Oh, no problem. I'll stay here with the kids, they are under MY care anyway."  
  
He turned and put the dress on his bed and headed for the restroom on the other side of his living quarters. When he was out of sight, I went over and collapsed on the bed. Life sucks! It wouldn't be all that bad hanging out with Piccolo again, especially since we'd be going as friends....  
  
I stared at the ceiling for awhile, contemplating my options... before I knew what I was doing, I'd called Powers and asked for a rain check. He was a cutie and it'd be a shame to throw away such an invitation; so, we'll be going out this Friday. That's three days from now. I think Piccolo needs someone here for him and if he went through all the trouble to buy me a dress, the least I could do was go out with him when he needed me.  
  
"Cat?"  
  
Piccolo was staring at me from the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh, heh, must have zoned out," I shot a grin in Piccolo's direction. "By the way, you free tomorrow night?"  
  
The demon king looked like his brain had just fallen out of his ears, "Uh..."  
  
"Yeah, cuz I just called Powers and told him I'm free on Friday; so, tomorrow night is totally open for me and I have nothing to do. I heard an old friend needed a bitching partner."  
  
He smirked at me, crossing his arms over his chest, "And who would that old friend be?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up and go out with me, Piccolo!"  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Cat fell asleep on my bed and I let her sleep until about a quarter to six. I sat in Flute and Angie's play room while Cat got ready. Women, I don't understand why getting ready takes them so long.  
  
There was a knock at the door and I glanced up at the crayon clock on the wall. It was only 6:10PM. No way...  
  
Cat opened the door a crack, "Can I come in or is this an A and B party?"  
  
Flute sat up and waved Cat off, "C yo way outta here!"  
  
Cat stuck her tongue out in blatant defiance and came in anyway.... Holy shit... She was wearing the dress I'd gotten for her, her hair complementing it with an upward twist. I noticed she was wearing minimal amounts of make-up but her face seemed to light up the entire room.  
  
Angie clapped her hands in approval, "Pwetty!"  
  
"It's otay, I guess!" Flute tried to cross his arms while balancing on his knees but ended up falling on his rear, much to Angie's delight.  
  
I got up and walked over to her, she looked absolutely amazing, it was hypnotic.  
  
"Ready to go, Pic?" her pink lips voiced her question and I felt my throat go dry. No. I gotta stop this. I'm just being weak because Chichi is no longer here; I got too used to a woman's company, dammit.  
  
Flute and Angie dashed over to Cat, both latching onto her long legs.  
  
"We're ready!" they trumpeted in triumph. Then Flute lifted the hem of Cat's dress and started giggling. Cat's face scrunched up with confusion as Flute's laughter hitched a pitch higher.  
  
"Cat has no panties!"  
  
I felt my jaw drop unexpectedly and noticed Cat's obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Cat has no PANTIES! Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
I grabbed up both brats before a suddenly curious Angie reached for Cat's dress.  
  
"Let's GO! NOW!" was Cat's only response.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
We got to Gohan's right on time and things were going very well until Flute screamed his comment about my panties again.... and I had to explain that I didn't exactly bring the ones I had at Tony's with me to avoid looking like a skank. Sigh....  
  
Gohan and Videl are so sweet together though, I'm so psyched that nerd finally found someone to make him happy. He totally deserves it!  
  
I enjoyed the pasta Videl had prepared and after about an hour's worth of idle conversation, we went home.  
  
I was changing in my room when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on, I'm naked!"  
  
I heard Piccolo chuckling behind the door and realized how weird that must have sounded considering I used to have no problem letting him see me like that... Oh geeze, why did I have to bring that up?! Now I've gone and depressed myself!  
  
I answered the door half-heartedly, "What?"  
  
Piccolo was eyeing me strangely, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know, you just look a little pale."  
  
I shrugged, "I'm stressing a bit about random things, you know stress and I don't really get along. Anyway, what's up?"  
  
"I thought you might need these," he extended his arm and in his hand was a clean pair of boxers. "We'll have to stop at a women's store tomorrow night too, I think."  
  
I chuckled and took the item from him, "Thanks, Pic."  
  
"Sleep well, Cat."  
  
"You too, Pic."  
  
A/N: Please review. ^_^ 


	23. The Kitchen is No Man's Land, Piccolo

~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Tomorrow came sooner than expected. I must have been really tired.... Actually, I'm still really REALLY tired... What time is it? I reached for the alarm clock by the side of my bed and swiveled it around so that 12:03PM was flashing me in the face.... Oh, that's nice... Wait.... 12:03PM?!?!?! What the hell am I doing sleeping in so late?!  
  
With a scream, I leapt out of bed and ran into the kitchen to find Piccolo attempting to cook a TV-dinner for Angie while Flute amused himself by making music with his sister's plate and spoon.  
  
"Flute, if you don't stop that right now, you'll go sit in the corner!" I smirked at Piccolo's attempt at fatherliness and decided to watch them for a bit.  
  
"I gots no shkool booksh! I gots no penshils! I GOTS NO----"  
  
"FLUTE!!!" Piccolo whirled on the child with eyes that threatened war.  
  
That's when I intervened, grabbing the spoon up from Flute and sliding in between the little boy and his now-homicidal father. "Yo, good morning, people!"  
  
Flute giggle-snorted, "Hah, it's afternoon, Sleepy Pee Pee!"  
  
I gave Flute a weird look and then returned my gaze to a very frustrated Piccolo.  
  
"The kid has been nothing but a trouble maker all morning!" I swear, if he had steam blowing out his ears, I would have found it a very fitting touch!  
  
"Pic, sometimes kids need to be told gently what not to do."  
  
"I was gentle for the first TWO HOURS!"  
  
I looked down at Flute, who was giving me a dirty look, "Tousan smells like FISH!"  
  
"Flute," I sighed, "Don't say your Daddy smells like fish, it's not nice."  
  
"But he DOES!" Flute's voice cracked as he pointed an accusing finger at Piccolo. Guess you could say curiosity killed the Cat... cuz I seriously leaned over and sniffed Piccolo around the neck.  
  
"Wow Piccolo, you DO smell like fish!" The look I received for that comment could have instigated World War III and I soon found myself running from a very angry Namek.  
  
"You get back here, CAT!" came his livid roar.  
  
"Not on your life, SLUG!" Ooooh crap, I totally didn't mean to let that Namekian racial slur out! Piccolo and I used to tease each other with racist remarks all the time and I remember THAT one used to piss him off for real!  
  
I felt my feet fly out from under me and Piccolo was on my back in a minute.  
  
"Say that again, Cat...."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my Dende-sama, I'm sorryyyyy!"  
  
Piccolo chuckled evilly and I felt him shift his weight, "Well, they say cats have nine lives.... So I'll just take eight of them from you, you little hellcat, and we'll call it even!" and before I could even put up a defense, Piccolo's hands attacked my sides, doubling me over with hysterics.  
  
"So Cat, care to call me that again?!"  
  
I couldn't even breath, I was laughing so hard.  
  
"C'mon brat, I dare you!"  
  
"Can't-----BREATHE!" And the giggles stopped me there. Finally Piccolo let me up and I just stayed there on the floor, pretending to be dead while giggles shook my body.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Piccolo snorted as he kicked my foot lightly.  
  
Wow, it's really hard to breathe... I'm so tired... Must sleeeeeeep.  
  
"Piccolo, why do you smell like fish?"  
  
Piccolo gave me a deadly glare, "You really wanna start something, don't you?"  
  
"No, seriously," I paused to catch my breath, "What did you do in there, bathe in fish water?"  
  
"Um... I guess you could say that."  
  
I gave him a weird look.  
  
"I tried to get the can opener to open up a thing of tuna fish and it went psycho and sprayed the damn stuff all over me. I was this close to making Angie eat it off my shirt, I was so irritated...."  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Cat was laughing again; she hugged her sides and rolled up into a ball as her body shook violently with her giggles. I'll never attempt to cook again; dear Dende-sama, everyone's a critic!  
  
"Piccolo, what the hell were you doing in the kitchen anyway? You're a guy and men would get lost in a fridge without a woman's help."  
  
I looked at her suddenly. She was on her feet, fixing her clothing while trying to catch her breath again.  
  
'Is she THAT out of shape?' I thought to myself. 'I'd figured that for her profession she'd have pretty good stamina... Ugh, don't wanna think about that kinda shit.'  
  
"Well," I frowned, "What are YOU gunna do about it?"  
  
"I'll show you how it's done, loser!" she replied flippantly as she headed for the kitchen. "And if you mention this to anyone, I'll kill you!"  
  
I walked behind Cat and watched from over her shoulder as she took out some carrots, cheese, apples, soup, and other various crap. With a flick of her wrist, the oven was in the process of boiling water in a pot.  
  
"First, ya gotta find out what the baby like to eat; so, we'll try a bunch of different things. For carrots, you wash them, peel them, and then chop them into bite-sized pieces." I watched in wonder as Cat proceeded to wash the vegetables under the faucet. Then she grabbed up this weird looking object that sliced the skin right off the carrot and landed the pieces in the sink. I managed to hand Cat a knife when she went to chop the carrots-- -I knew that much anyway. Reaching for a can of peas, Cat shoved the can under the can opener and managed to get the thing to open the lid without any trouble at all; she threw those into the pot, along with the carrots. Grabbing another pot and placing it on another heater on the oven, Cat opened another can, this one containing soup of some form, and poured the contents into the warm pot. She walked slowly to the sink and filled the can halfway with water before dumping that on top of the soup stuff.  
  
"Now you just let this simmer for a bit. You'll have to check the peas and carrots every few minutes to see if they're soft enough for Angie to eat but the soup should be ready in about five minutes, just stir it every so often."  
  
I couldn't say anything to that. In less than five minutes, Cat had prepared a baby-safe meal for Angie when it had taken me more than two hours to open a freakin' can without using my ki.... which... uh... didn't really help since it blew up everything I actually wanted to get out of the cursed container each time!  
  
Cat grabbed up some cheese and bread and sat herself next to Angie, "Hey Sweetie, look at this!" Cat held up a big slice of cheese and tore off a piece. "You want some?" Angie gave her a wary look. "It's really good! Watch me, I'll eat it!" Angie leaned forward in her high chair to get a Grade-A view of Cat eating a piece of cheese, analyzing in her own mind if she could trust Cat's judgment. "It's good cheese, Angie!"  
  
"Mine!" Angie swung a chubby arm out to try and grab the cheese from Cat's hand but Cat pulled away in time.  
  
"Uh-uh, what do we say? Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"  
  
"Pwease! Mine!"  
  
Cat gave me a smile before breaking off some cheese for Angie. The little girl's hand snatched up the food and she shoved it greedily into her mouth.  
  
"Is it good?" Cat smiled at Angie as she waited for the girl's response.  
  
"Uh huh...." was Angie's shy response.  
  
Flute sat in his chair, staring at the wall, long since zoned out into another universe in his mind I assume, with drool trailing down his chin and onto the table. Crap, gotta clean that kid up...  
  
"PICCOLO!" Cat was glaring at me.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The food!"  
  
Oh, right...  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I had just gotten out of the shower, managing to avoid Piccolo, Flute, and Angie, and was brushing the tangles out of my hair. Tonight should be fun; Piccolo and I both get to relax without the kids causing a fuss. Gohan's so awesome; he offered to take the kid's off of our hands even before Piccolo had finished voicing his request.  
  
I just have to say that the black dress Piccolo bought for me fits like a glove! I love how it frames the soft contours of my back and allows just a hint of my cleavage to show. And it hugs my hips just right so I don't look like a giant pear. I gotta admit, the dress is quite complimentary in itself!  
  
Pulling my hair into a French twist, I slipped my feet into a racy pair of black stilettos and declared myself ready.... still panty-less but ready nonetheless!  
  
"Piccoloooooo..." I gave him a low cat-call as he turned to face me and I noticed the exact time my whistle hit his ears cuz he gave me a dirty look after a second. "Do you like it?"  
  
Piccolo snorted haughtily and crossed his arms, "I saw it last night and it looked fine then."  
  
Ah, trying to be an ass just cuz I whistled; I'll show that nerd!  
  
"Well, I'm wearing some new shoes." I strutted into the hallway and did a little catwalk toward him, swaying my hips in a sultry dance as my feet crossed one in front of the other. Stopping just in front of him, I leaned over and caressed my ankles, fully aware of the fact that my dress was rather low-cut but enjoying Piccolo's obvious discomfort all the same. "They're new."  
  
Piccolo dared to look down at my ankles and then his dark eyes darted back up to meet mine, "They're nice..." He replied in a strained voice. This is soooooo great, you don't even know!  
  
I sprang up suddenly and flashed a peace sign, "Then let's GO!"  
  
Piccolo promptly fell on his face. 


	24. Panties and Spaghetti

A/N: Ah, holy crap! Thank you, Kim! I just realized that the whole telepathy part in Chapter 21 was cut out! 0_0 I guess the stuff I originally put in got deleted by ff.net! So I ended up with THIS nonsense..  
  
"Piccolo, why is Goten up there?"  
  
He had just turned to me when the judge's gavel rapped on his desk, "Order, order!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes before looking straight ahead... Great, this sucks! I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore..  
  
  
  
If I hadn't been familiar with the art of telepathy, I would have leapt right out of my chair!  
  
I shot back, only to be patronized by his amused chuckle.  
  
he was still laughing at me.  
  
I elbowed him under the table,  
  
0_0 O_O O_o o_O OMG, THIS is what it was really supposed to be!  
  
"Piccolo, why is Goten up there?"  
  
He had just turned to me when the judge's gavel rapped on the desk, "Order, order!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes before looking straight ahead... Great, this sucks! I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore..  
  
(Goten decided to turn traitor on me last night and I have no idea why; so, your guess is as good as mine.)  
  
If I hadn't been familiar with the art of telepathy, I would have leapt right out of my chair!  
  
(Geeze, thanks a lot, Pic. Like I need a heart attack right now!) I shot back, only to be patronized by his amused chuckle.  
  
(We'd better be quiet or we'll look really bad in front of the jury...) he was still laughing at me.  
  
(Yeah sure, whatever; you started it, you dork!) I elbowed him under the table just for good measure.  
  
And to answer Kim's question, Piccolo is skilled in the art of telepathy and he normally teaches his students those same mental powers when they're under his tutelage. Since Cat and Piccolo had trained together before, Cat was still able to receive Piccolo's telepathic message and reply since most habits (like psycho powers) die hard. Now on with the show!!! Please R&R! ^_^  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I waited outside of the lingerie shop Cat had dashed into. I can't say I'm really good at picking out women's panties or anything; so, I let Cat go in there by herself. Crossing my legs, I tried to ignore the obvious discomfort I was feeling from seeing the kinky displays on the mannequins in the windows..... How long does it take to buy those girly things anyway?  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Piccolo didn't know it but an old friend of mine used to work here.... Kacey used to be a part of Naku's gang. She was a good girl, never did any of the bad shit I did, but she dropped out of high school anyway. Maybe it was because her parents never really cared about her and she needed a place to call home.... Kacey is a sad story, I don't think she'll ever get a better job than the ones teens get these days; not with her lack of formal education... I wonder if she's still here...  
  
I grabbed up a few cute panties and threw them into my shopping basket.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
I turned to see...  
  
"CAT?!"  
  
"KACEY?!"  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
I blushed a bit, "Well, I was but someone up there cut me a break... and now I'm back...."  
  
Kacey smiled, "Have you seen anyone else around here?"  
  
"Jackie and Laura are taking me hostage for lunch sometime next week."  
  
"So you haven't seen Naku?" Her eyes were sad....  
  
"Thank Dende-sama, no...."  
  
Kacey feigned a smile, "I'm glad. I still can't believe he did that to you.... Have you seen Piccolo yet, I heard he just got divorced?"  
  
"I know, I got him through that mess."  
  
"That Chichi, I never liked her. Bitch."  
  
I laughed out loud despite myself, "I can't believe you still work here! It's been so long!"  
  
"Pretty pathetic, huh? I couldn't help it, I took over and am the manager of this little thing now."  
  
I felt my jaw drop, "M-m-manager?!"  
  
"Yeah!" She flashed a bright smile.  
  
"Kacey, that's AWESOME! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Yeah, a lot of people from the old gang come by, most just looking for trouble in the bedroom, but I do miss them and it's good to see familiar faces. I left several years ago and didn't get too much flack from Naku since the sun has set on his luck."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
Kacey smiled softly, "He's just a bum now. A slob of a king with a smudged up crown between his legs."  
  
I shook my head, "Who'da thought....."  
  
"Cat?" I heard Piccolo's voice behind me.  
  
Kacey shot him a wicked smirk, "Naughty Piccolo! Came here to help Cat pick out some sexy items? My my! Well, while you're here, you should check out our newest imports of leather whips-----"  
  
All I saw was a huge trail of smoke, panties and bras flying everywhere, as Piccolo peeled out of the store with a loud "What the FUUUUCK?!?!?!?!" resonating off of the walls of the boutique.  
  
Kacey shrugged casually and turned to me, "That boy has some serious pent-up frustrations, Cat."  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
It was a wonder that I could carry on a normal conversation with Cat at the restaurant we went to, what with images of Cat in an S&M outfit, leather whip in hand, dancing through my hentai mind and all! Damn that sales lady!  
  
"Piccolo.." I looked at Cat. Her eyes were half-closed and I swear she looked really.... sad. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"  
  
I turned my eyes to the top of our table, "I don't know.... I'm getting pretty old. Perhaps some of us are really meant to die single."  
  
Cat looked at me with eyes so wide and innocent, I felt almost guilty telling her of my deepest fears.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if demons were ever really meant to love...."  
  
"But you're not like your father, Piccolo, you have such a kind spirit and your heart is in the right place... even if you're not one to admit such things openly. I know who you really are."  
  
"I haven't had much luck, Cat, but at least I have Flute and Angie. They mean the absolute world to me now that there's no one else to get in the way."  
  
Cat looked away from me, "Piccolo, do you think I'll ever find anyone? Do I have a soul mate?"  
  
"No one ever knows, Cat, but I think someone as kind as you does have a special someone out there just for them."  
  
"I feel so empty sometimes, it scares me. I don't want to die alone again."  
  
I looked at Cat, her face was really pale and I coulda sworn she had bags under her eyes under a certain light. Her fork clattered as she tried to twirl her spaghetti in her spoon. Why is she so weak? Is she losing sleep over this or---  
  
COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH  
  
"Cat?!"  
  
Cat's face was flushed and her breath came is short gasps as her body expelled violent coughs in a random pattern.  
  
COUGH COUGH COUGH---COUGH  
  
I pressed my glass of water into her hand and watched her drink slowly, holding my breath. Cat gave me a small, sad smile as she placed the cup back down on the table.  
  
"Wow Piccolo, I'm really tired...."  
  
"Are you okay? You should take it easy, you're getting yourself sick!"  
  
She gave me that sad smile again, "I'm fine, Piccolo. Let's go home." 


	25. Damned Again

~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Cat couldn't stop coughing all the way home; so, I called Gohan by utilizing my telepathy skills.  
  
(Gohan, there's something wrong Cat! Please, call for a doctor and give them my address; she needs medical attention immediately!)  
  
I nearly thanked Dende-sama when I saw the white doctor's car parked outside my door and I let the doctor, Cat, and myself inside the house. I was told to put Cat on the bed and then step outside while the doctor worked on her to determine what was wrong. I can tell you those few minutes outside Cat's bedroom door felt like those centuries she must have gone through in Retraining, every minute felt like an eternity... but FINALLY the doctor opened the door and allowed me entrance.  
  
I sat in a chair by Cat's bed and turned to the doctor expectantly, "Well?"  
  
"I'm afraid Cat here has caught pneumonia."  
  
I felt my eyes widen in surprise, "How?"  
  
"She tells me that she has been feeling rather sluggish lately; so, my best guess is that she picked up the illness somewhere and then had what we call 'walking' pneumonia before it progressed to full-blown pneumonia."  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, "What the hell is 'walking' pneumonia?"  
  
The doctor smiled at me like I was some kinda ignorant child before informing me that "walking" pneumonia was the stage in which pneumonia is almost dormant, it's presence can still be felt but it doesn't do the host much harm.  
  
"Is she gunna be okay?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes, Cat is going to be just fine; her coughs have subsided and I have just filled out a prescription for her. She is to take that as directed while getting plenty of sleep and drinking lots and lots of fluids."  
  
I let a breath out that I wasn't aware I'd actually been holding..... "Well, that's good news. Anything else?"  
  
"No, I just did a regular check-up and took a blood sample---"  
  
"A WHAT?!" I heard my chair clatter to the ground behind me.  
  
Cat's hand reached out and grasped mine in a weak effort to calm my nerves, "It's okay, Piccolo, it didn't hurt."  
  
I turned my lethal glare on her, "It didn't?"  
  
Cat smiled, "It felt like a pinch, you big, dumb green bean, it wasn't like losing an arm."  
  
I sat down, trying to regain my composure, "Yeah.... Hmph... Whatever..."  
  
"Anyway, I'll be sending this information and Cat's blood to The Lab and you'll receive your wife's reports within a week."  
  
I choked when the doctor called Cat my wife and didn't recover until the bastard was out the door and out of my sight.  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Ugh.... I've been in bed for way too long... I had to cancel my date with Powers; I just wouldn't have been any fun, I feel and look like shit on a good day. Piccolo's been a real sweetie, getting me fast food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner cuz he can't cook! It cracks me up every time he comes in and asks what I'd like to eat cuz I know he isn't the one cooking it! He's such a dork but I totally appreciate his help-aw!  
  
Piccolo's so over protective though.... Every hour on the hour, he comes in and refills the two cups by my bedside with water and orange juice and gives me a dirty look if I make a fuss. He says he'll let me go see Jackie and Laura tomorrow if I'm feeling better and I say I'll kick his ass if he tries to stop me from doing whatever the hell I wanna do! Grr!  
  
I have been taking my medication as directed though and I feel a bit stronger; I sleep easier these nights.  
  
"Cat?" Oh, there's Pic, it must be "dinner" time! Hm... I think a Double Western from Carls Jr would hit the spot tonight! Ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"CAT, you need to sleep!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, Piccolo! I'm getting ready to see my friends!" I glared at Piccolo from under my freshly cut bangs. "Don't make me get Jackie over here! You know she'll bring her blender!"  
  
Piccolo turned a bit greener than usual and unconsciously crossed his hands in front of his crotch, "That girl is sick."  
  
"She gets what she wants from you doesn't she?" I scoffed at him but shot a good-natured wink in his direction.  
  
"All she ever wanted was to get your lazy ass out of training freshman year---"  
  
"And now she wants to see me after 25 years of separation. I'd say she's more dangerous now than before!"  
  
Piccolo threw his hands up in despair, "Irony of ironies.... a girl like that couldn't so much as touch me if I really wanted to protect myself and yet I give into her childish whims anyway! Why?!"  
  
Tying my hair up in a messy bun, I stood up from my vanity mirror, "Cuz she's a very dear friend of mine and you like her too whether you'll admit it or not!"  
  
"Feh!" Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face to the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, c'mon you big nerd, you gunna take me or not?"  
  
Piccolo turned his gaze back to me, his eyes serious, "You're a real pain in the ass, Cat. Why don't you ever listen to me?"  
  
"Because my life would be very boring if I did!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked over to me.  
  
"Well, let's go..."  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah... I took Cat to see her stupid friends.... I'm getting too soft. Cat finally has SOME energy and she wastes it on nonsense.... although it was pretty cool seeing Jackie and Laura again. Jackie ran up to me and gave me a hug, calling me her hero like she used to, and Laura Nazi-saluted me.... which.... uh... resorted in me chasing her ass for days. I was a dictator bent on taking over the world, not freakin' Hitler!  
  
So, now I'm at home taking care of the little brats until Cat calls me to pick her up.....  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I watched Piccolo's vapor trail disappear and realized that Laura and Jackie were giving me weird looks, "Nani?"  
  
"You liiiiiike him, don't you?" came Jackie's inquisitive quip.  
  
"WHAAAAT!?!?!"  
  
"It's totally obvious! She's fallen for her now-single ex-husband; geeze Cat, do you always hafta fall for the impossibly unattainable guys?!" Laura rolled her eyes and burst into giggles.  
  
"Who says I like him?!?!?!" What the heck?!  
  
Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, "The look in your eyes when he was chasing Laura and when he flew off where obvious enough but now the blush on your cheeks is even better proof!"  
  
Blush?! What blush?! I don't have a freakin' blush!!!  
  
"Cat loves Piccolo! Cat loves Piccolo!" Laura taunted, swinging a giant mallet between her pointer and middle finger. Where'd THAT come from?! "Admit it or get bashed by the Baka-Mallet!"  
  
"I don't like him!" BASH! Ow, that hurts.  
  
Jackie gave Laura an evil look..... Great, now it's two against one! "ADMIT IT!"  
  
"No!"  
  
BASH!  
  
"Admit iiiiiit!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
BASH!  
  
"Admit it! Admit iiiiiiit! ADMIT IT!"  
  
"No, no no! Your mom, NO!"  
  
BASH! BASH! BASH! "Sucks to YOUR ass-mar!" BASH!  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
It was about 3:30 when the phone rang.... Hm... That can't be Cat, the girl knows how to use telepathy. Hm.... I walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Daimaou?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"My name is Viet Chou and I'm from the Satan City Health Department; we have Ms. McDrougal's reports."  
  
"She's not here right now but I can take a message."  
  
"Okay.... Mr. Daimaou, after a series of tests... it's been brought to our attention that Cat McDrougal has AIDS. Apparently she's in the later stages of the disease and now that she has pneumonia----"  
  
"WHAT?!" I felt sweat bubbling up on my forehead. AIDS? That shit doesn't have a cure doest it?! AIDS?!  
  
"Sir, Ms. McDrougal has about six months to live." 


	26. Life Sucks

~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I could see myself there with a ki blast in my ready hand.... Cat would come through the door and then BOOM! Unnatural death! Then I could wish her back to life again! No.... That wouldn't work; hell, I'd be doing time for that once I died and I'm sure she would too. I could spar with her and "accidentally" break her neck.... I could hang her from a tree... I could---What the FUCK am I thinking?! I buried my head in my hands; this is beyond hopeless.... the eternal dragon can't wish anybody back to life if they die a natural death (A/N: It's true! The Namek's couldn't wish Guru-sama back to life the second time he died cuz it was natural.). In six months, Cat will be gone from this plane forever..... How do I even begin to tell her what I know now? She'll be devastated.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
What the hell? Who the fuck wants to bother me now? I got off my lazy ass and answered the door to find Cat beaming at me, Jackie and Laura were driving off into the horizon.  
  
"Wassup, Piccolo-san?"  
  
I frowned, "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jackie and Laura and I all decided to go for a ride and they dropped me off here afterward; it was right on the way."  
  
"Cat, you should be taking it easy....."  
  
"What the hell, Piccolo? I'm not a little child! Stop babying me!"  
  
I soaked up the dirty look Cat was giving me before I began chuckling.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny?!"  
  
"You're still the same old Cat, kid. You're right, I'll stop babying you; you do deserve to have as much fun as possible."  
  
Cat snorted, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"  
  
I felt a lump form in my throat and swallowed against it to keep my voice from cracking. I had to be strong for her, "Cat? Please come to my room, I have some important news I need to discuss with you."  
  
Cat dropped her bad attitude and her eyes widened at my suddenly serious tone. "O-okay...."  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
I followed Piccolo into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, "Wassup, Green Bean? You're so serious."  
  
Piccolo didn't even turn to face me, his back was hunched over a bit, his shoulders sagging with some unseen weight, "The Heath Department called. They had your results from The Lab. They.... They told me to tell you that you are suffering from the final stages of..... of.... AIDS and you have contracted pneumonia on top of all of that."  
  
I felt my stomach lodge itself into my throat, the bile rising and burning with each word that came out of Piccolo's mouth.  
  
"They told me that you have only six months to live."  
  
Then the whole room went black.  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
Cat passed out after I told her she had only six months to live; so, I picked her up and laid her down on my bed, hoping that I could make her as comfortable as possible. When she wakes up..... that's when life is gunna suck. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I watched Cat rest. She looked so peaceful; I couldn't even believe that she really was that ill. Without even realizing it, my hand reached out and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, tucking the blond ends behind her ear; my stomach turned and I quickly pulled my hand away. This love died a long time ago.... I have no right to complicate her life.  
  
"Piccolo...." I looked down to see Cat gazing up at me with teary eyes.  
  
"Cat....."  
  
"They're gunna send me back to Retraining; I did so many bad things."  
  
I felt my heartstrings twist inside my chest, "Maybe they'll put some of the blame on me, kid."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not waiting for you, for not being a better friend to you when you came back, for making you work at that strip bar....."  
  
Cat gave me a sad smile, "That wasn't your fault, Piccolo. Everything you do in life is your choice; it was my choice to move out, work at Tony's bar, have sex with customers for money, never get tested, and treat myself like shit. It was all me, not you."  
  
A couple tears slid out from under Cat's soft eyelashes, "And now it's my choice to decide how I'm going to life the rest of my life."  
  
I took her hand in mine, hoping she wouldn't mind the physical contact. "I want to find the dragonballs and wish for immortality."  
  
I nearly face faulted and Cat laughed at me.  
  
"Just kidding but..... could the dragon help me or maybe Dende can heal me?"  
  
I felt my eyes begin to sting. There was nothing I could do for her. Cat was going to die. "The dragon can't heal you, Cat. His powers are only as strong as his creator. Dende can't heal people with fatal diseases, he can only heal people with physical wounds and since Dende created the dragon.... the dragon cannot heal you either."  
  
Cat's face crinkled up around the corners of her eyes, she was forcing the tears back just as I was. "What if I die an unnatural death? Wh-what if I get hit by a car?"  
  
I smirked before my expression turned sorrowful again, "Sorry. I thought of all that before you came home. Think about it, you'd still have to go back to Retraining and who knows when you'd come back this time. What if you came back another 22 years later or more? What if all of your friends that live in the here and now were dead when you returned? We're getting old, Cat."  
  
Cat turned her face away from me, a couple tears cascading down her soft cheeks. "Pic?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This fucking sucks!" 


	27. I Need You Now

A/N: The following song is by Alias, "More Than Words Can Say."  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
~~~~Piccolo~~~~  
  
I had to carry Cat back to her room tonight.... she fell asleep on the couch at around seven and by ten o'clock I figured she wasn't getting up anytime soon. After I'd pulled the covers around Cat's neck, I went to check on Angie and Flute.  
  
*Here I am at six o'clock in the morning,  
  
Still thinking about you,  
  
It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning,  
  
To sleep without you.....*  
  
I went back to my room alone, as I've done for many nights since the divorce, and closed my eyes as my hand pulled the door shut behind me. My head was spinning. Cat was going to die soon. I know she wants to keep this illness a secret from the kids but I think they have a right to know.... Yet I still don't know how I'm going to break the news to them. Shit....  
  
My shirt hit the floor noiselessly as I reached for my pants, slipping them down my legs and stepping out of them once they'd pooled around my ankles. I was in no mood to clean so I just left them where they lay. Crawling into bed, I let my heavy eyelids fall shut and my subconscious pulled me into slumber.  
  
*And I know that it might,  
  
Seem too late for love,  
  
All I know...*  
  
It must have been around four o'clock in the morning when I awoke. My eyes shot open and sweat poured down my face. Where am I? What's going on? I focused my eyes on the dresser across from the bed I was lying in. Okay, that's my dresser.... What's wrong with me? This is my room but something's amiss.....  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"HOLY FUCK!" I jumped straight in the air and landed face first on the carpeted floor by my bed.  
  
Cat's flustered face appeared over the edge of the bed, "Doushitanou?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright?! You scared the piss out of me, Cat!"  
  
Cat's face turned bright red and she looked away from me, "Gomen ne..."  
  
*I need you now,  
  
More than words can say,  
  
I need you now,  
  
I've got to find a way,  
  
I need you now,  
  
Before I lose my mind,  
  
I need you now....*  
  
I crawled back onto my bed, growling at Cat in the process. She just sat there with a defeated look in her eyes, her night shirt unbuttoned dangerously low; I almost wanted to reach over and button it back up for her before she could slap me for looking down her shirt. I somehow managed to pull my eyes away from her body and searched out her saddened orbs.  
  
"What's wrong, Cat?"  
  
Cat looked at me, her faced still flushed, and sucked in a deep breath, puffing her chest out in obvious defense. "Uh... Well...."  
  
"Cat? What time is it?"  
  
"Six-ish..."  
  
"You woke me up at 'six-ish' o'clock in the morning to stutter at me?"  
  
"No, I really do have something to say."  
  
I let my breath out in a loud huff.  
  
"I.... I'm really confused about some stuff..."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"I-I know I'm going to die in five months.... so how can I live my life when I know that everything I do now will be of no importance in five months?"  
  
I looked back at her, positive that my eyes held the same depressed expression as hers. She had a good question and then least I could do was try and answer it for her.  
  
*Here I am,  
  
Looking out my window,  
  
I'm dreaming about you,  
  
Can't let you go...*  
  
"Cat, not all of our life goals are meant to be fully realized before we die. We all start short and long-term projects that never get finished. That's the point of life, to do things that make you happy or keep you entertained until you lose interest; the things you don't finish are left behind as a personal legacy. Perhaps your unfinished goals will become another person's inspiration. It's all about the journey, kid; so, while you're still breathing, do what makes you happy."  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
Jackie, Kacey, Kelly, and Laura have told me that I should tell him how I feel but.... I've talked to other people too... Hoda and Kim said it would be wrong for me to go back to him, like I don't have enough pride to stay away from my ex-husband; that and I'm gunna die.... It'd be selfish of me to come back into his life and then kick the bucket again. I totally agree with Hoda and Kim, I shouldn't go back to Piccolo.... I shouldn't! I shouldn't! I shouldn't but..... Oh Piccolo, I'd kill to be with you again..... even for just a moment.  
  
*Can't let you go,  
  
At six o'clock in the morning,  
  
I feel you beside me,  
  
And I know that it may seem too late for love,  
  
For love.... Oh, oh, oh...*  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as Piccolo's wise words echoed in my head. What makes me happy? What could I bear leaving behind as a personal legacy? Oh Dende-sama..... He's my friend now, what if I destroyed that? But what if I died never feeling love again? What do you do when your head is screaming "No!" but your heart is screaming "YES!!!"?  
  
I felt the tears come and I felt them spill down my cheeks. Piccolo sucked in a breath and I knew he was surprised.... He had no idea.... Would he ever? Would I ever let him know how I've been feeling ever since he kissed me the night before his divorce?  
  
"Cat?"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Piccolo looking at me, his pebble-black eyes shimmering with.... tears?  
  
"Piccolo...."  
  
*I need you now,  
  
More than words can say,  
  
I need you now,  
  
I've got to find a way.....*  
  
"Piccolo..... don't hate me for this but I need you so badly!"  
  
Piccolo reached over and took me into his arms, stroking my hair in that companionate way of his. No, he didn't understand! I have to make this clear or I'll die another painful death. I'm sorry Hoda and Kim but sometimes you gotta throw logic to the wind!  
  
"No Piccolo, I NEED you! I want to be with you!"  
  
Piccolo pulled away and cocked his head to the right, "But we're together right now, aren't we?"  
  
I closed my eyes and felt my lip curl into a snarl, my blood pressure and temperature rising dramatically.  
  
*I need you now,  
  
Before I lose my mind,  
  
I need you now,  
  
More than words can say.....*  
  
I pulled a mallet out of nowhere and smacked Piccolo into the opposite wall with a well-deserved "BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" to accompany his sensitive ears. Hugging my knees together, I stuck my nose up in the air, waiting for my thickheaded companion to crawl back into bed. Eventually, I felt his weight tilt the mattress. I opened my eyes and saw a very disoriented Piccolo looking up at me from under a huge goose egg on his left brow.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Cat....." He shook his head to clear the dizziness before giving me a puzzled look.  
  
"Two questions. One, where did that mallet come from and two, what was so wrong with what I said?"  
  
I smiled at him, "Well, for your first question, I have no idea and for the second one... I don't think you really understand what I mean by 'wanting to be with you.'"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened a bit as I leaned over, my heart thundering in my chest, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
*I need you now,  
  
Oh, I gotta hear you say,  
  
I need you now...*  
  
I pulled back, fully expecting Piccolo to ream me for violating his mouth but, when I opened my eyes, I saw that he was looking back at me with a smile on his face!  
  
"Cat...." he crawled onto the bed until he was only a few inches away from my face. "Are you sure you want to be telling me this?"  
  
I had to look away; him being so close to me was just..... Dende-sama, I needed him.  
  
"Are you sure you could live with the consequences of starting things with me again? You know people will talk....." he continued on.  
  
"I know....." was my reply. "Fuck 'people'!" was what I really wanted to say!  
  
"Angie and Flute just 'lost' one mother..... and it'll be hard enough losing you as it is."  
  
"I know....." I'm not asking you to marry me here, Pic!  
  
"Are you----"  
  
"Piccolo!" I screamed, half in fear and half in desperation. "I want this! I want you! I know it's wrong and it's unfair to you and Angie and Flute and EVERYONE but I want to be with you cuz I still love you! I'll always love you! If you turn me away now, I can move on and live the rest of my five months in peace but I need you NOW!"  
  
Piccolo's arms wrapped around me again and, this time, I was crushed against his powerful chest. "I turned you away once, Cat, and I've regretted it ever since you left me three years ago.... Do you honestly think I'd turn you away again?"  
  
"But it's wrong, isn't it?" I felt the tears fall more freely as I looked up into his obsidian eyes.  
  
"It's only wrong if YOU think it's wrong, Cat."  
  
"And you? What do you think?"  
  
"I think you already know what I think...." And before I could say another word, his lips were on mine..... and I'd surrendered to him. Him. My Piccolo.  
  
*Before I lose my mind,  
  
I need you now,  
  
I need you now.*  
  
A/N: Just so you peoples know, the names up there are not meant to characterize anyone's true personality; I just tried to decide how each of Cat's friends would act based on how I though the friends they've been modeled after would act in this sticky situation. If I'm wrong in my assumptions, gomen ne, but if I'm right..... I got yo booty pinned to da floor, shacka! 


	28. Naked Day

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in almost 2 years! In case you don't wanna read the entire story again, although I highly recommend it, I'll give you a short recap:

Piccolo divorced Chichi about one month ago because she was cheating on him with Goku. Piccolo now lives with Cat and his two children, Flute, who is a full Namek, and Angie, who is half-human and half-Namek (Chichi's offspring). Cat comes down with a weird cough and Piccolo gets a doctor to examine her. The dynamic duo soon finds out that Cat is suffering from the final stages of AIDS and has caught pneumonia on top of it. She is told she has only six months left to live. Cat fights with her feelings for Piccolo and finally caves in. In the last chapter, left with only five more months of life, she confesses her deepest feelings and he shows her his in a different way…

And now! Enjoy the long looooong awaited update!

NAKED DAY

_Cat_

I woke up in a cold sweat, the last image of my nightmare still visible in my mind's eye. Piccolo had been lying face down in a pool of black blood and Lord Enma was there, damning me to hell, cursing me for any and every possible sin on Earth.

I groped at my body to make sure I was still alive and realized I was very naked. That's when I remembered… Oh my God… I turned to my right and saw Piccolo sleeping there beside me, his breathing deep and even. Oh God… we didn't. Please tell me we didn't!

As if to answer the questions raging in my stormy mind, I felt the after effects of making love… flow back. Oh my God… We did…

I reached out to Piccolo, wanting to touch his face, wake him up, do something, anything. I want to take it back! It was a mistake! It was absolutely amazing, but I never meant to do it! Now I've exposed him to AIDS! How selfish can I be! He has children depending on his survival! I'm so stupid!

Shifting under the covers awkwardly, I fell out of bed with a thud and crawled on my hands and knees to sit in a corner of the room. I curled into a naked ball and rocked myself as I let the tears fall. Silently.

What have I done…?

"Cat?" came a soft voice from behind me.

No, not you, Piccolo…

"Cat?" came the voice again, closer this time. I felt a blanket wrap around me and could hear a man breathing beside me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't look him in the eye… so I turned half-heartedly and stared at the ground… Bad move… his, um, male parts were in full view… I choked on a sob. Piccolo's arms were around me in an instant.

"Bad dream?" he murmured into my ear.

I nodded.

"Anything else perhaps?" he added hesitantly. Dammit, he knows me too well… even after all these years…

I nodded again, wrapping my arms around him tentatively. "We shouldn't have done that, Piccolo…"

I heard him sigh. "You regret it… It was too soon, wasn't it?"

"Of course I regret it! Don't you!" I snapped, pulling away from his embrace and scooting back into the corner.

"I actually thought it was nice…" His cheeks were stained a deep purple and he looked away momentarily. "Sorry you don't feel the same… We don't have to do it again, if you don't want to…"

I leapt to my feet, "You're damn right we won't! And you're going straight to the hospital today for tests!"

"Tests?"

"Yes, TESTS!" I screamed at him. "How can you be so calm about what we just did! Do you have any idea how bad this is! Angie and Flute already lost one parent! They can't lose you too! God dam—"

"Cat?"

I turned a lethal glare on him and snarled a vicious, "What!"

"Are you worried that I might have caught AIDS from you?"

My eyes flew wide open, "Of course I am! That's what I've been worried about this whole time, you idiot!"

"Well, calm down, Nameks are immune to human diseases, even something as lethal as AIDS. You think I would have done that last night if I could actually catch it?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm not that stupid."

My cheeks burned and I pounced on him in a heated fury, my fists pummeling his chest. "You IDIOT! Why didn't you say that before! Here I've been worried that I infected Angie and Flute's only parent and legal guardian and you say it's all good! God damn you, Piccolo! I hate you!"

The Namek caught each of my fists in each of his hands and yanked me down on top of him. He released my hands and wrapped his arms securely around my back, trapping me.

"You need to trust me a little more than that, Cat. This isn't Retraining or Tony's Pussy bar; you can trust others around here. We've got your back, kid."

I snorted, trying my best to contain my laughter after hearing Piccolo say "pussy." I've never heard him say that before… that's just too much! Hah!

"You find something amusing, Cat?" Piccolo gave me a hard stare.

"You said 'pussy,'" I giggled, pointing a finger at him. I couldn't help it, I know it's juvenile, but I couldn't help it.

"And the Golden Globe for least mature goes to Miss. McDrougal! Thank you, Cat!" He rolled his eyes at me and I stopped my giggling.

Miss…

I rolled off of Piccolo's chest and started looking for my clothes. This was stupid. Oh well, at least the idiot doesn't have AIDS…

"Cat?"

"Leave me alone, Piccolo."

"Hey, I was just kidding… I didn't mean to call you immature…"

I turned around, my hair whipping back dramatically. I looked into his dark eyes for what seemed like centuries… remembering a time when those eyes had looked into mine and seen only me. No one else. No ex-wife, no children… just me. But now he sees me as two people, his ex and his lover… Maybe he even sees me as a pitiable friend… someone to compare his problems to when he thinks he has it bad… If Cat is dying from AIDS, I should be able to do anything! Yeah… right.

Might as well listen to the music… I'm gunna die in five months. I'm gunna die with Piccolo at least… but I want something more than that… I feel like I deserve something more than what I have now… Is that selfish? Heh… I guess not, since I can't even put my finger on what I want. Is indecisiveness an inherently female trait?

_Piccolo_

Cat was staring at me, looking into my eyes as if she were trying to look into my very soul. I have no idea what's going on…

"It's late, Piccolo, we should get up and see if the kids are awake." And then she walked out the bedroom door… butt naked.

"Cat!" I screamed, but it was too late.

I could hear Flute's high-pitched guffaw all the way inside the master bedroom. Cat came speeding into the room, grabbed up her nightshirt, and ducked behind the bed. Flute and Angie followed suit and noticed my naked form. I've never been shy about being seen naked in front of my kids, as far as I'm concerned the body is a natural thing and shouldn't be hidden or ashamed of. Of course, I don't just go waltzing around downtown in the buff, but you know what I mean. Flute and Angie must have been completely mystified by Cat's reaction because they were crawling over the bed to find her.

"It's Naked Day!" Flute squealed and made a grab for Cat, who had managed to throw her shirt on and was now standing, arms folded, in front of the windows.

Angie then proceeded to strip off her sleeping pants and shirt, while Flute disrobed and started jumping on the bed. Cat's face paled visibly and she looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"Kids…" I mumbled and headed out to the kitchen to see about some breakfast. I can do cereal and milk okay.

_Cat_

I followed Piccolo's naked ass into the kitchen, ready to question the crap out of him. "You just let your kids run around NAKED?"

He gave me a bored glance, "So?"

"So? Isn't Flute six years old already?"

"Again, so?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're weird."

"Whatever," he snorted. "As long as they don't bother anyone, I see no problem with it. You'd think you of all people would be used to seeing a naked body—"

He choked on his words… "Cat, that came out so wrong! Let me rephrase that!"

My ears burned and my vision blurred, "Shove it, Namek!"

_Piccolo_

I totally didn't mean that the way it came out… Holy shit. I watched as Cat stalked into her room and came out moments later wearing some jeans and one of the shirts I'd lent her not too long ago.

"Where are you going?" I ventured to ask.

"Away from you, asshole! Have fun on your Naked Day!" And she exited the front door with an exasperated huff.

Dammit…

_Cat_

When I was a good distance away from Piccolo's house, I sank to my knees in the grass and started to cry. It surprised me and yet I kinda expected it all the same. There was a wound that hadn't healed… and I had to do something about it before I left this plane of existence. This was something I couldn't leave unfinished.

So, I headed over to Jackie's house…

My best friend opened the door to her house and let me in after she'd given be the biggest bear hug of my life.

"What's up?" she squeaked.

"A lot of shit…" I sighed.

"That's never good…" she frowned.

"No… it's not."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sank into the nearest sofa. "I slept with Piccolo…"

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed, but her shock soon gave way to a huge smile. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for—"

"No… don't be… I shouldn't have done it… Piccolo's still struggling with that divorce and I'm sure I just complicated his life…" I rested my head in my hands and sighed.

She came over and sat next to me on the couch. "Uh, Cat, I'm sure I don't have to tell you of all people that men are pretty simple… Sex makes everything better, especially if he likes you. He does like you, right?"

I blushed and mentally admonished myself for my weakness, "Yeah… at least that's the impression I get…"

"Well, great! So no problem, right?"

"No," I corrected her. "There's still a problem… I want something from him, but I can't put my finger on it… I want something… more… something deeper…"

"Commitment!" Jackie smiled.

"Well, that's what I thought… but I think it's even deeper than that… He called me 'Miss. McDrougal' today and I got really upset…" I stopped the minute I realized what I'd just said.

"That's so cute!" Jackie was ecstatic. "You want him to marry you!"

"No… no… no…" I moaned into my hands.

"What's wrong with you, Cat?" Jackie sounded annoyed.

"There's a huge problem with that… I'm gunna die… in five months," I moaned.

I heard Jackie laugh nervously, "Very funny, Cat…"

"No," I sobbed, "I'm serious… I have AIDS and pneumonia…" As if to emphasize the severity of the situation, I started hacking and coughing until I could hardly breathe. My friend placed a hand on my back and waited until I had regained strength enough to continue talking. "AIDS…" I rasped, "in its final stages… I've got five months…"

A/N: Please review!


	29. Trouble Shared Is Trouble Halved

A/N: is being a bitch about letting me italicize Cat and Piccolo's names to distinguish POV shifts… so keep your eyes open. If you see a name with no other words or punctuation following it (you know, it's just sorta floating there), then that signals a POV shift. Sorry for the trouble;

TROUBLE SHARED IS TROUBLE HALVED

_Cat_

Before I could take another breath, I was slammed up against the far wall. My head throbbed and I knew exactly what had hit me… Damn that baka mallet!

"When did you find out about this!" I could hear her scream at me. Ow… My head…

"About a month ago…" I moaned, sliding down the wall like a slug.

"So, you're told you have six months to live and you wait a whole month to tell me!"

Oie, she's mad…

"Yeah… Sorry about that…"

I tried to stand, but got really dizzy; so, I decided to sit beside the wall. Distance between Jackie and I would definitely be advisable…

Jackie was giving me the dirtiest look I'd ever received. "I'm so mad at you, Cat! How could you!"

"Look," I sighed, "I was trying to deal with the reality of it all myself… Things were just so crazy… and my wonky feelings for Piccolo didn't help either. I'm sorry… I should have told you."

"You're damn right you should have!" she snarled.

A few moments of silence passed between us before she took an exaggerated breath. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you…"

"Thanks," I bowed my head.

"Just don't ever do that AGAIN!" she growled.

I gave her a weird look before replying, "Um… Well, I don't exactly plan on getting AIDS again any time soon!" I grinned.

"Very funny," she snorted. "You know what I mean!"

I raised my hands in mock-surrender, "I know! I know!" I rolled back and lay on the carpet, staring at the ceiling… "So, I want Piccolo to marry me?"

I watched as Jackie nodded slowly.

"How much does that suck?" I sighed. "Well, there's no point in telling him… He's had enough loss for one lifetime…"

"Cat, married or not, Piccolo is gunna feel the same amount of pain when you…" She couldn't finish… I can't exactly blame her… "Cat… You're life has been so hard… so why the hell don't you do something that would actually make you happy?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "It wouldn't be right."

"To who!" Jackie nearly shrieked.

"To Piccolo."

"You don't get it, Cat! You're making love with him! You're already too close for his own good so you might as well enjoy it… After all those suicide problems, then Naku's gang, and your Retraining bit… I think you deserve that much… "

I knew she was right and my heart danced whenever I envisioned Piccolo dropping to one knee in front of me. But I can't exactly ask him to do that… If he wants to marry me, it has to be his decision…

"Maybe you could mention it to him, Cat," said Jackie.

"No, I'm not like that. If he wants me, he can ask for me on his own."

"Then let me talk to him…" I wasn't even sure if I heard her right, she had mumbled it under her breath so quietly even Piccolo would have had problems hearing her.

"What?"

"I said let me talk to him… It's the least I can do for you, Cat… Consider it my… last… favor to you…" And she ran over to me, threw her arms around my neck, and burst into tears.

_Piccolo_

I was trying to boil some water for dinner. Damn Cat has been gone all day… I really fucked up this time…

"It's otay, Daddy, da cat came back da vewy next day!" Flute kept singing his little song and Angie lay in a puddle of her own drool, having fallen asleep while secure in her high chair.

"Da cat…" Flute continued.

I swear, the stove must be broken or something… Why isn't this water boiling?

"Da Cat…"

I screwed around with the knobs and bit back a snarl when I still had no luck.

"Da Cat!"

I turned on the faucet and ran the water as hot as it would go. I dumped the water I had in the pot and filled it with the steaming water from the sink. Maybe this'll jump start the boiling process! Heh!

"DA CAT!" Damn that kid! My ears are ringing! How the hell is he Namekian!

"DA—"

"Piccolo?" came a soft voice to my right.

I wheeled on the intruder, "WHAT!"

Cat's bangs blew back with the force of my outburst and I blushed when I realized my error. "Sorry… Cat…"

That's when I saw her.

That best friend of Cat's.

Anyone but her! Shit, I must have really _really_ pissed Cat off! "Not you…" I whispered.

Much to my surprise, Jackie didn't bust out a blender or give me an evil look. I got nothing from her. Then she looked into my eyes and I knew why… She knew about Cat…

"Hey Piccolo," she smiled, or tried to at least… her eyes couldn't hide the sadness in her heart.

"Hey kid."

Cat brushed past me without a word and started messing with the stove.

"So Jackie, what's up?" What's up with Cat?

"I just wanted to see how you were doing… I… I got updated on quite a bit…" her voice cracked.

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry…"

Cat turned to us suddenly and I noticed she was busy cooking rice, curry, vegetables of various kinds, and making soup. How does she DO that!

"You guys can go sit in the living room and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I just stood there staring at all the food. I was speechless. Jackie took my arm and led my dumb ass to the living room. We sat in two chairs opposite one another, separated by a small table with children's toys scattered over its surface. Jackie smiled as she picked up a small baby doll.

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Jackie… Things were just…"

"I know," she smiled that same sad smile at me again and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

We were quiet for a long time. I sat there watching her play with that doll before she turned her eyes to look into mine. "I know it's probably none of my business, but… I know how close you and Cat are now…"

My cheeks burned and I cleared my throat again, making sure to avoid eye contact with the woman. I heard her giggle softly.

"Don't worry, Piccolo, I won't tell anyone."

I looked at her briefly, "Thanks… but it's not like it matters anyway… we won't be doing that kinda shit anymore… I really pissed her off today."

Her warm smile drew my eyes back to her. The sorrowful lines decorating her face mirrored the ugly wounds currently scarring my soul to its very core. "Yeah, what you said to her today was really stupid, Piccolo, but… that wasn't the only thing that upset her today."

"It wasn't?" I gulped. Shit… there was more…

"Do you have any idea as to what could really be bothering her?" Jackie gave me an all-knowing smirk and I realized I was totally in the dark on this one.

"Um…" This really isn't fair! "No, I don't and I'm being totally honest here!" I replied.

"Well, it's not really my place to tell you, Piccolo, but just know that my best friend really cares about you and she's only got five months…" She paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "She's only got five months to live and she wants to live life to its fullest. You think you can help her do that?"

Dende-sama knows I'd do anything for Cat…

"Of course," I whispered, suddenly humbled by the reality of Cat's situation. It never gets any easier…

"Five months shouldn't be a restriction. I believe that these five months are a blessing… a gift to be enjoyed to the fullest… So have fun and be happy, Piccolo…"

"DIIIIIIIINNEEEEEEEEER!" Cat's piercing scream ended our conversation.

Jackie got up from her chair and headed to the dinner table. I looked up just in time to catch her wink at me. What the fuck?

My head was spinning from all of that vague, philosophical shit Jackie had just force-fed me, it was a wonder I ever made it to the dinner table.

A/N: I'm on a roll! God pray I don't hit a writer's block any time soon! Let's finish this sucker! Please review!


	30. Love and Marriage?

A/N: Another chapter! Got another one almost ready to roll!

LOVE AND MARRIAGE?

PICCOLO

Well, dinner was awkward to say the least. Cat didn't so much as look at me the entire time and Jackie kept fussing over Angie, asking the kid who she wanted to marry when she grew up. Feh! Like the kid needs to worry about that at this age… Marriage, what a pain in the ass; it's best to leave that shit alone. Am I bitter? No, of course not…

"There's gotta be _someone_ you wanna marry," Jackie giggled, poking Angie in the nose.

"I wanna mawwy someone!" Flute squeaked and jumped up onto the table. I had to shove him back into his chair before he knocked everyone's dishes to the floor.

Jackie turned to him suddenly, "Who would that be, Flute?"

"I wanna mawwy Cat and Tousan so they can be my mommy and daddy forever!"

My head collided with the dinner table, rattling everyone's dishes in the process.

"I told dem when we was in da big court place, but no one never listens ta me! I been waiting my whole life for dem to get mawwied and dat is vewy annoying!" Flute frowned at me and then turned his juvenile sneer on Cat, whose face was stained bright crimson. "Adults… So stupid! Just get mawwied alweady so Angie and I can have a daddy and a mommy!" Flute wagged a finger in my face and I swallowed hard, finding my throat suddenly dry.

Jackie's eyes were as large as the dinner plates set before us. "Well," she choked, "that's very nice, Flute."

"You bet it is!" he smirked and crossed his chubby arms across his chest, the spitting image of my bratty self at that age.

I feel sick… I looked around at Flute, Cat, Angie, and Jackie and pushed my chair back. "I'm gunna go lie down… Not feeling too good…" I snatched up my glass of water and headed to my bedroom as slowly as possible, trying my best to not make a scene.

I lay there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like years before I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I growled. I'm in no mood to be seeing people tonight…

"Can I come in, Piccolo?" Cat was peaking in from behind the door.

"I suppose so," I turned my eyes back to the ceiling, "seeing as how you're practically in already…"

Cat tiptoed over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I could feel her eyes on me and my skin crawled. She shouldn't be here right now; I'm beyond irritated…

"Could… Could you help me with the dishes?" she asked tentatively, her voice a soft whisper.

My lips pulled back into a snarl, my fangs bared for her to see, "That's women's work, why don't you do it!"

I swear the temperature in the room could have rivaled that in Hell. I looked over at Cat a moment too late. Her open palm connected with my cheek, snapping my head back forcefully. Fuck! That hurt, dammit! Of course I didn't let her see that I was actually hurting… even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to… seeing as how she'd fled the room immediately afterward.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my throbbing cheek. Damn, that girl still has a lot of strength… That's when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

Grumbling to myself, I got out of bed and headed toward the source of the sound. I found Cat in the kitchen, smashing dishes on the tile floor. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing?" I moaned.

"Shut up, Piccolo! I hate you!" she snarled, smashing an innocent cup on the floor.

"Well, the plates and cups didn't do anything to piss you off…" I shot back.

Her eyes burned into mine as she wordlessly grabbed another cup. She held it up for just a moment, before letting it slip from her fingers. The sound of the cup shattering on the stone-cold floor echoed in the kitchen for what seemed like centuries.

"You haven't forgiven me, have you, Cat?" I looked into those eyes of hers and saw a world of hurt locked inside.

Her intense stare wavered, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. I watched her as she sank to her knees. Bending forward, she rested her head in her hands and began to cry. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and onto the tile like a crimson waterfall and I nearly swallowed my own tongue at this blatant display of absolute weakness. I've never seen Cat like this. Never.

I walked over to her, trying my best to avoid the shards of glass and china scattered around the room. Kneeling down beside her, I placed a shaking hand on her back. I could feel her body tremble and shudder with each heart-wrenching sob. I closed my eyes, trying my best to control the tears that threatened to burst forth. This is all Gohan's fault, dammit. Making me the bleeding heart I am today.

I grabbed Cat off of the floor and pressed her against my chest. My fingers combed through her silky strands of hair and my heart leapt into my throat when I felt her wrap her arms around my waist.

Oh Cat…

My heart ached for her. I buried my face into her hair and clutched at her slender body, pulling her as close to me as I could, yet it still wasn't enough. The tears came. Without my permission, they came. Rolling down my cheeks, burning like liquid fire. My own body shuddered as I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I can't lose it like this, Cat needs me, but… Oh Dende-sama, Cat!

The tears spilled into the thickness of Cat's soft hair and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I sucked in a breath too fast and it came out as a choking sob.

Cat pulled away from me and looked at my tear-stained face with shock written plainly on her delicate features. "You have to forgive me, Cat…" I collapsed over my knees, much the same way as Cat had done mere moments ago. The tears just wouldn't stop. "You have to forgive me," I repeated. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you. I'm sorry I killed you again!"

I was sobbing like a baby, crying like I had decades ago as a scared and lonely child in a cold, unforgiving world. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. "Please Cat…" I begged. "I'm so sorry…" My hands reached out and grasped her face, yanking her body toward mine, and my lips pressed against hers with a need so powerful it almost choked me mid-kiss.

A soft hand touched my cheek and pushed gently, forcing my mouth away from Cat's. My heart sank. I looked into her eyes and saw that the tears that had been there before were gone.

"Piccolo… You're not the one who needs to be forgiven… I am."

I sniffled, not sure how to take what she was telling me. All I know is that I want her back in my arms—right now! Forever…

"I'm sorry I've been so ungrateful… I love you, Piccolo. I've always loved you and always will… I've just been so confused and… and I don't know what I want anymore… I only have five months left and I don't know what to do with my life!" she broke down again, tears spilling down her soft cheeks. She threw herself against me and I locked my arms around her instantaneously. "I just want you… Forgive me, please, Piccolo?"

I'm not sure why she thinks she needs to be forgiven, but… "Sure thing, kid," I murmured into her hair.

Her chest heaved with her sobs and I let my tears continue their assault on my face, on my pride, as I rocked Cat gently. I felt her shift suddenly and her lips were on mine. I grunted in surprise as she pressed herself into me, slamming my back onto the ground… and onto those broken shards… Not like I minded all that much. Her mouth pressed against mine hard and her hands started groping at my shirt.

I pulled away in shock and barely muttered a "N-Nani!" before her lips were back on mine.

She pulled back for just a moment, looking deep into my eyes, "I need you, Piccolo…"

"R-Right now!" I choked.

Her mouth was back on mine and then she started kissing her way down my neck. I couldn't stop the purr that rattled in my throat. I love it when she does that…

CAT

I awoke the next morning to a cold liquid being poured on my head. I grumbled in my half-sleep, warning the intruder that they were not nearly as welcome as the sleep that was keeping me preoccupied. The liquid continued to drip on my head. Dammit… I moaned out loud as further warning.

"She makes funny noises!" I heard someone giggle. Oh… no…

I opened my eyes and found Flute and Angie gazing curiously at me.

"I woke da Cat up!" Flute snickered, pulling his cuppie-cup away from my head.

Oh God, is that what was dripping on me? I reached up and felt the wet spot on my head. Ew… Gross…

"Flute!" I growled. "That's not nice!"

"It woke yous up!" he grinned, "And yous just in time for another Nakie Day!" He poked me in the butt and I realized that Piccolo and I were still lying on the kitchen floor, completely naked from our tryst the other night.

"Oh God…" I sighed, resting my head on Piccolo's massive chest.

Angie came over and batted at my face with her chubby hand, giggling. I in turn batted at Piccolo's face. Lazy ass needs to get up.

The Namek groaned in his sleep, clearly annoyed at having been disturbed.

"Hey," I mumbled, "I refuse to be the only one who suffers from Naked Day trauma…"

Piccolo opened one eye and stared at me, then looked to his right and saw Angie and Flute gazing at him expectantly. "Oh God…" he moaned. "Flute, Angie, go get that ratty, stuffed cat of yours."

I gave him a funny look as the kids dashed off in a fit of giggles. He grabbed me and yanked himself out of my body faster than lightening.

"What the—? Piccolo?"

"Run!" he shouted and he chased my ass into his bedroom.

He slammed the door and threw some clothes at me. "Put those on."

His cheeks were a deep purple. I grinned at him, "I thought you weren't ashamed of the naked body, Mr. Piccolo."

"I'm not, but the kids don't need to see… to see… _that_ just yet…"

I snorted, realizing how wrong that would be. "Good call." I winked at him.

I hopped around, trying to whip on his boxers before the kids returned. I stumbled around a bit, my legs weak from the night before, and fell on my ass. I heard Piccolo chuckling and I struggled to yank the damn things on while sitting on the floor.

It was hard to breathe. It was really strange; I was breathing just fine, but it felt like I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs all the same. I stopped fighting with Piccolo's boxers and tried to breathe, sucking in as much air as possible. It wasn't enough! I'm not getting enough air!

"What's wrong, Cat?" Piccolo's voice sounded so far away…

I can't breathe! My body went cold with a sudden shiver and I started coughing. I was floored by the coughs as they ravaged my body. What the hell? They were never this strong before! Make them stop!

Piccolo was bent over my body. His face looked absolutely horrified. But I couldn't say anything to him. I couldn't get a word pass the coughs. I was choking. My vision was dimming.

Dimming…

And then it was all black…

A/N: Please review!


	31. Decisions Decisions

DECISIONS DECISIONS

CAT

When I opened my eyes, my vision was horribly blurred, but I could still make out the unfocused images of faces looking down at me. Where am I? I noticed the glaring white all around… A sudden flashback of the room I had in Retraining danced across my mind… Is that where I am? Am I back in Retraining?

I reached a hand up to my face to rub the sleep out of my eyes and that's when I noticed the IV in my arm. I must be in a hospital. My hand massaged away the remnants of sleep that were clouding my eyes with the temptation of returning to slumber and I was able to get a good look at my captors. There was Piccolo to my left, Jackie to my right, Hoda was next to Piccolo—on his left side—and Kelly was on his right. Kim was next to Kelly and Laura was next to Kim. Kacey was standing to Jackie's left. Wow… That's a lot of people.

My last memory popped into my head and I locked my eyes with Piccolo's.

I didn't mean to pass out on you like that, was what I was going to say. What came out was a pathetic hissing sound, kinda like the sound of air rushing out of a pierced tire, and my throat burned like fire!

"Don't try to talk, Cat," Piccolo warned. "Your vocal cords were really taxed by your coughing fit."

I gave him my best well-no-shit look, grimacing against the pain, and stared around at my friends. Why the hell am I in a hospital for a coughing fit?

Kim stepped forward, "Cat… The doctors say you've got fluid in your lungs…"

"It's from the pneumonia… That's why you blacked out… You were having problems breathing and then you just stopped breathing all together…" Kelly chimed in, her eyes dark with sadness.

That's when I noticed the ventilator I was attached to. Oh you've got to be KIDDING ME!

Jackie gave me a sad smile, "If they drain the fluid from your lungs, then they might be able to take you off of the system… but they want to be really careful for now."

My cheeks burned with outrage. I don't like the fact that my friends know more about my condition than I do…

Kacey sighed, "I don't like none of this shit, Cat. They say you gotta stay here for a while, maybe even forever."

My eyes widened considerably. I turned my frightened gaze on Piccolo and saw a forlorn look in his eyes… No…

Wracking my brains, I tried my best to remember how to send telepathic messages…

(Piccolo, you CAN'T let them keep me here!) My eyes darted wildly around the white walls, the sterile, white walls.

He sighed, "Cat, you have to stay here. It's for the best… I barely got you here in time…" His voice cracked.

All of my friends were looking at Piccolo suddenly.

"She can use telepathy," he explained.

"Cat, we'll visit you every day! We promise!" Jackie smiled that sad smile she'd had since I first told her about my condition.

Everyone else around her nodded in solemn agreement.

(I don't want visitors; I want to go HOME!) I snared mentally.

"I'll make your favorite meal every night, Cat!" Kim chimed in.

"Yeah, and I'll force you to watch 'The Holy Grail'! Now that you're bed-ridden, there's nothing you can do to stop me! Mwa ha ha ha!" Kelly laughed evilly.

"Um… I can sing that Batman theme song! Go loud Persians?" Hoda giggled.

"I'll give you some cute panties from my store free of charge in case you wanna have some fun in your hospital bed… You know that gown looks like easy access! You should have Piccolo try his hands at it!" Kacey winked at me, ignoring Piccolo's obvious discomfort.

"Cat…" Piccolo bowed his head to hide the blush staining his green cheeks. "Please realize that this is for the best. We'll come see you as often as you like—"

(Fuck you!) I snarled. (I'm so sick of all of this pity! And keeping me in this God forsaken hospital is just an invitation for it! Get me out of here!)

My friends stopped chattering amongst themselves, stopped making visiting plans, as they finally noticed the fury distorting my facial features, finally took notice of the increased beeping of my heart monitor. Oh, now you see the truth!

(Get out.)

"Cat?" Piccolo looked at me, shocked beyond words.

(Get out! I don't need you self-righteous idiots sacrificing time out of your own happy lives to come visit poor, sick Cat! I'd rather die right now than endure another moment of your pity!)

Piccolo turned to my friends, "I think Cat needs some time alone…"

My friends looked at one another and then turned their belittling, pitying eyes on me for a moment. A moment too long and I found myself glaring at them. But they left… Finally… They left…

PICCOLO

Cat's voice was out for a couple of days and she refused to see anyone within that time… I can't really blame her for being mad. Cat has never been the kind of person to accept weakness in herself, especially in front of other people, and I'm sure that hospital reminds her of Retraining. But what else can we do? I can't take her home. Dende-sama knows I'm no doctor and there's no guarantee that I'll always be around in case of an emergency. The last thing I need would be for Cat to choke to death while I'm walking the kids to school one day.

Plus, the doctors treat her real well there. She has good food to eat, a well-decorated room with tons of flowers and teddy bears, lots of visitors… who are still waiting for Cat to let them in… She's got it a lot better there than she would have it here with the kids and me.

I bowed my head as I marched the corridor toward Cat's room, rose bouquet in hand. Knocking on the door, I was greeted with a stiff, "What?"

I peaked my head in and smiled at Cat, who had been propped up in her bed with extra pillows. "Good morning, Cat."

"Is it?" she snarled.

I walked over to her bed and set the flowers in an empty vase. Cat was staring out her window.

"How are things going?" I know that sounded lame, but I have to try something.

"How do you think? They treat me like a regular sicko here, Piccolo! I barely get any decent exercise; the minute I start on my martial arts training, the nurses are all over me about 'over-exerting' myself and forcing me to sit down and 'take it easy.'" Cat huffed, her annoyance painted clearly across her pale features. "I have AIDS, God dammit! I'm not gunna fall to pieces doing a round-house kick!"

"How are you getting along with AIDS and the pneumonia?"

"Oh, it's gotten worse…" Cat gave me a cold, hard stare and I suddenly realized that I felt like a stranger here. "It's only gunna get worse…"

I bowed my head, "I—"

"Is this how it ends, Piccolo? Is this what the rest of my life is gunna be like until I die? Cuz if it is, I'd prefer it if you just ended it right now!"

My heart stopped for a moment.

"I thought I'd get to enjoy the last few months of my life. I thought I'd get to be with you for once. I thought I'd finally be happy because God knows I deserve to be! How could you leave me here?" Tears were streaming down her face and my heart wrenched painfully in my chest. "Do you really care that little about me? Does my suffering mean nothing to anyone because I've got AIDS? I'm gunna die soon anyway, why should anyone give a shit!"

Cat wouldn't look at me. She continued staring out the window, reminding me of a caged bird longing to fly again.

"Cat, I—"

"Do you love me, Piccolo?" Her eyes locked with mine and held them painfully captivated.

"Of course I do," I choked.

"If you truly love me… Let me go…"

What the hell does that mean? Then I noticed her staring at the tubes filling her body with nourishment, the heart monitor keeping tempo with the pulse of her life's blood… No… She can't mean…

"Cat…" My throat was parched.

"Piccolo… the time I spent with you these past few weeks was amazing… Those memories sustain me when I find myself alone here at night… but those memories fade… as all memories fade with time… and soon all I'm going to have to remember of my last few moments before death is the weakness of my body, decaying all around me, the pitying glances I receive from my friends and from the hospital staff, and the cold nights… without you…"

My body shook and I cursed every deity known to man… I would give anything for one last night with Cat…

"Cut me down in my prime, when those good memories are still fresh in my mind, when I can go on to Retraining and survive centuries just thinking about the love we made, when—"

I was out the door. I know it sounds cold, but the way Cat is talking about death chills me to the bone… I can't do that. She can't ask me to do that!

The last thing I heard as the elevator doors closed in front of me was an agonized wail that resounded from the depths of Cat's room…

A/N: Please review!


	32. Hanging On

HANGING ON

CAT

Piccolo didn't show up the next day… Or the day after that… My friends did… at least they can keep their promises.

My hands are padded… I just tell my friends that I hurt them working out one day and that the padding prevents me from rolling on them in my sleep. And the padding around my tongue? Another training accident.

Do I feel bad about what I asked Piccolo to do? No… In my opinion it'd be better that way and not just for me… but for him too. If he spends too much time here with me, he may alienate his kids and he doesn't need to see me suffer like this… he doesn't need to suffer anymore.

I want to ask one of my friends to do it for me… but I have a feeling none of them will do it and I don't wanna risk scaring all of them away. That would suck.

I wonder how Piccolo is doing?

ONE WEEK LATER

PICCOLO

I didn't see Cat for a week after my last visit. I just couldn't muster the courage… Yeah… me, one of the strongest men in the world and I couldn't get my ass out the door to see my suicidal friend. But today… I'm gunna do it. I've got to be strong for her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to room 62. I heard a muffled sound from behind the door and decided to knock again. Maybe Cat was asleep? Again came that muffled sound. This time I pushed the door open. What the hell is going on in there?

That's when I saw Cat. Her hands were covered in foam pads and her mouth was held open by padding around… her tongue? Cat looked horrified when she saw me. I guess she wasn't expecting me today.

A nurse walked in and smiled kindly at me. She strode over to Cat's beside with a tray of food and a glass of water. Setting the items on the nightstand by Cat's bed, the nurse busied herself with the pillows, doing her best to prop up her patient.

"What's with all this shit?" I asked, pointing at Cat's hands and mouth.

The nurse gave me a grim look. "She pulled the respirator from her throat and had quite the coughing fit earlier last week… That's why we had to put the pads on her hands."

"I see," my voice must have been a whole octave lower… Cat definitely noticed, her cheeks stained a humiliated crimson. "So what happened to her tongue?"

"She bit it… Poor thing almost bled to death, but lucky for us the night nurse checked in on her." The nurse shook her head sadly.

I looked at Cat and her eyes glared right back. She meant business.

"She really needs that respirator now, huh?"

The nurse looked up at me and nodded. "The pneumonia is severe… Her lungs have too much liquid in them, which makes the coughing so dangerous."

"Is the doctor going to drain them… or whatever the hell you're supposed to do?"

"We can and we will next week, but we still think this is necessary until then. One coughing fit that goes uncontrolled and the poor dear could choke to death." The nurse removed the padding from Cat's mouth and began spoon-feeding her.

I've never seen Cat look as helpless as she did in that moment, her hands useless, her very well being in the care of a hospital nurse. Even Angie puts up a fight when I try to spoon-feed her, but Cat… Cat just did it. Cat had lost her will…

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and continued to watch as the nurse fed her. Cat's tongue was a mess of stitches and gnarled flesh. She'd done a real number on it…

The entire time I sat there, Cat wouldn't look at me. She kept eating… Once she was done, the nurse left the room.

She paused before she crossed the threshold, "Make sure you keep an eye on her."

I nodded. Wow, I can't believe how restricted Cat is now…

CAT

I looked into Piccolo's eyes… I had to… I had to know what he was thinking. Why he had come after abandoning me for a week. What did he think of me now? After my attempts? It's like history repeating itself…

"So Piccalo, how do ya lak ma new look?" My tongue was swollen, sore, and it made it incredibly hard to talk.

"Cat why?" He looked into my eyes and I saw a world of conflicting emotions swimming in his obsidian orbs.

"Ah told ya last wik, Ah don' wanna live no more. Dis weally sucks."

Piccolo's hand touched the padding binding my left. His eyes danced over the fabric, tear shimmering just beyond his control.

"You really wanted to do it, huh?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you wait for me? Would you have really done it while I was away?"

I frowned. "You lef' me, rememba? Why should Ah care when you don' care? An Ah had no idea when you was comin' back! Ah thought Ah was neva gunna see ya again."

Piccolo lowered his head and his shoulders trembled. I reached out to him and touched his bald head with my padded hand, rubbing the skin there, imagining how it used to feel against my bare finger tips. The Namek lifted his face and I ran the padding down to the side, caressing his face. He closed his eyes on a soft purr and I smiled. This is the best way to talk. I tickled his neck with my foam-covered hand, drawing a small smile from his thin lips. I closed my eyes too, imagining the two of us alone together… touching with hands free of foam…

"Ahem."

Piccolo pulled away from me and my eyes flew open. Dammit…

Anna, the nurse, was standing in the doorway with a small silver tray. Oh yay… my shot… It's supposed to help boost my nonexistent immune system. The short, stout nurse waddled over to stand beside Piccolo.

"Would you like to do this, dear?" She held the tray out to him.

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Go fo' it, Piccalo." I smiled at him.

The Namek stared in wonder as the nurse handed him a pair of latex gloves. He fiddled with the things for a while before he'd fit all of his fingers inside. Safe from my diseased blood, he reached for the syringe and Anna showed him which vein to stick the needle into. Piccolo had just touched the tip of the needle to my skin, not even puncturing it, when he turned to look at me, concern surfacing in his dark eyes and creasing his face.

"It's alright, Mr. Daimaou. She gets a shot every day and I'm sure she's happy to have you do it for her today."

Piccolo's eyes didn't leave mine until I nodded in agreement. He turned back to my left arm and stuck the needle in with such care, I could have sworn he were the real nurse in the room. In went the medicine and out came the needle. Piccolo turned to the tray and smirked at the variety of Band-Aids laid out for him to choose from.

"She usually likes the green ones," Anna chuckled.

Piccolo looked at me with a devious glint in his eyes, "She certainly does."

I would have burst out laughing, had I not been so overwhelmed by emotion. Piccolo giving me my shot, picking out a Band-Aid for me, not hating me for what I've done to myself… It was too much.

The Namek turned back around and placed the little green Band-Aid on my arm and patted it gently.

"Sankyuu." I smiled.

"Thank you for visiting Cat, Mr. Daimaou, but I'm afraid visiting hours are over for today." Anna walked over and put the padding back in my mouth. "Come back tomorrow, won't you?"

Piccolo stood up from his chair as Anna left the room. He looked down at me, his jaw clenching and unclenching with some inner frustration. What's he thinking?

"I'll see you tonight, Cat."

My eyes widened and I tried to say something, but the foam muffled my speech.

"I'll see you tonight."

And then he was gone.

A/N: The end is near! The end is near! Review! Review! The end is near! XD Yuss, the end of the STORY that is… . 


End file.
